


Raw

by neonVVitch



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Masturbation, Max In the Dark Room, Max is petty and ready, Moral Ambiguity, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Photography, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, Ulterior Motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonVVitch/pseuds/neonVVitch
Summary: Life Is Strange AU.How far are you willing to go for your career? Max Caulfield has aspirations of a future but no drive. She needs to be taught the values and discipline of what it takes to be a great photographer. Mark Jefferson sees her potential and offers her a chance to participate in something bigger than her. To his delight she agrees. Max finds herself with Nathan Prescott taken under Jefferson's wing. After all, in Arcadia Bay, the surface doesn't offer opportunity, you have to dig deep underground to reap the benefits.Based on the fan-theory of AU Max working with Jefferson and Nathan.





	1. Focus

**Nathan:** _Yo yo Max, U around?_

**Max:** _In the dark room. Developing shots for the contest._

 

                Music played softly from the high dollar speakers. The three-point lighting was placed which created a feverish environment. Max had a film of sweat on her skin, she hoped it wouldn’t ruin the shot.  Had she not been using her analog camera for this self-portrait shoot; the higher quality cameras would pick up every flaw and defect of her body. While that surely wouldn’t help her self-esteem, Max was adamant on capturing this moment of her alone in the dark room.

                Her polaroid camera was set up on the tripod and she held the shutter remote in her hand, the wire connecting the pair. Max and her trademark hipster bullshit. Here she was in a bunker surrounded by the most expensive cameras and equipment in the world, yet she stayed near familiar territory. Max had been very experimental these past few weeks, but a ring of comfort wouldn’t allow her to go any further. It was worrisome, perhaps it was guilt? No, Max was aware of why her talent was squandering until the tutelage of a famed photographer. She didn’t want to disappoint him. _Take the shot_ …

                She stood centered against the white backdrop. Morally she was stepping on other girls to further herself, walking all over them, crushing their hands, their spirits. Why? Well the past few weeks still had her questioning the severity of these crimes, no, these _lessons_. Their fates were captured and sealed up for viewing purposes of her one and only mentor. Those girls walked idly unaware parts of them had been stolen. They blamed the lack of recollection to wild Vortex Club parties, the drugs and alcohol losing them in the throws of youth. Max was aware her actions would have consequences. At the same time her photography career was more important.

                She had a gift.

                 All this potential and Max was tethered to her vintage camera. It was hot, the lights blinding, and her thumb hovered over the trigger. _Just do it_ , she thought to herself, _just take the shot_.

                Do it.

                Red button pressed, the first flash and click of the camera sounded. Max’s form was captured with instant results and she knew maybe a few more would do good, just to have a selection. It was just like taking a million selfies on your phone, trying to find the best one. Everything was aesthetics these days, a generation of self-image issues and starved emotions.

                Max felt a pulse in the back of her head, of all the times to get a headache! The ache caused her to squint and she felt the onset of a nosebleed coming. Rust filled her nostrils; warm blood coated her upper lip and she hit the switch again. Another light blinded her and the gears in the camera rolled.

                She began to feel dazed, her thumb loosely hit the red button again, producing another flash and the first photos were knocked out of place, landing by the tripod’s feet. It felt as if a metal rod had torn through her skull. This sudden wave of sickness made Max weak in the legs and she collapsed. Body on the floor, mirroring all those other girls bound and listless. Hypodermic needles and waves of foreign substances swimming through their veins. Max held her head, closing her eyes and drifted off without the aid of narcotics.

                Could she remember the last time she blacked out?

* * *

_“Holy shit Max, ha! What the hell were you doing?”_

                “Nathan, go stand over there…move.”

                The second voice came more clearly, Max had a ringing in her ears and her eyes fluttered opened but took time to adjust. She could see the particles sifting through the air, coming into focus she saw her reflection from the mirror of a lens pointed directly at her face. The eye of the camera blinked, taking a photo of her post-black out.

                Seeing herself so vividly, a copy of herself upside down, Max covered her nose while still aware of the bloody taste on her lips. A hand reached out, brushing loose brunette strands away from her face. Max shied away from the touch, groaning as she used her hands to sit up and came face to face with Mr. Jefferson. He knelt in front of her with a DSLR camera. Jefferson grinned, aiming the camera to follow her movements and the pair both stood together, standing a few feet apart. A predator mimicking its prey. He hit the shutter again, one more for good measure.

                His doe-eyed muse.

                “Looks like you got a nosebleed,” Jefferson began, turning and motioning for Nathan. “Grab me that cloth over there.”

                Nathan scowled but complied, tossing the rag over to Jefferson before taking his seat on the couch, legs propped on the coffee table arrogantly. Max didn’t bother with Nathan. Often the pair found themselves pining for Mr. Jefferson’s approval and attention, both desperate for validation.

                Jefferson gave Max the means to clean herself up, stepping away only for Jefferson to realize blood had been left on the floor, staining the white backdrop. “I don’t like lecturing outside of class Maxine, I expect you to clean this up before you leave here.”

                “Sorry Mr. Jefferson.” Max apologized, keeping her eyes cast downward.

                “Another thing as well, and this goes to the both of you,” Jefferson walked to Nathan, shoving his legs off the table and the Prescott heir stood up straight, alert like a soldier. Only his hands shook with anxiety. Mr. Jefferson leered at the pair. Jefferson was fresh from class, still in his blazer. The lights bounced off his glasses, hiding his eyes. “The dark room isn’t to be used without my permission first. Why did I have to hear from Nathan you were here Max?”

                “I,” Max knew why she was here but saying it out loud seemed worse than an excuse. “-wanted to develop some shots for the contest. I should have asked, I’m sorry Mr. Jefferson.”

                “Mark,” he snapped, a small crack in his otherwise calm demeanor. Scaring the children off wouldn’t benefit him at all. He had to exercise control and care to keep his two protégés. “Was this independent endeavor of yours even worth it?”

                Jefferson walked towards her camera, scooping up the two photos that had littered to the floor and salvaged the one Max had taken when she fell. _No, no, no!_ Max thought, panic setting in. _Those are such shit, he can’t see those!_

                Max took a deep breath, holding the rag to her noise to hide her dismay. Nathan seemed cheeky, it was always a contest between the two and to see Max’s work criticized brought him nothing but joy. He loved seeing her fall on her ass occasionally, this time quite literally.

                Jefferson studied the three polaroid’s quietly; furthering Max’s anxiety and Nathan wasn’t much help in the moment. “It’s a trilogy of shitty selfies.” Nathan sneered.

                “Nathan,” Max glared at him, wishing he would shut his mouth. “I don’t see you making anything better for the contest.”

                “Get fucked Max.”

                “Nathan,” the warning was clear in Jefferson’s voice. “Max?”

                She gulped, hand clutching her wrist nervously. “Yes Mr. Jefferson?”

                “These are superb.”

                Max’s eyes widened, relief escaping her lungs. “Really?”

                On the couch Nathan frowned. “Can I see?”

                Mr. Jefferson inadvertently ignored Nathan, crossing over the wires to stand in front of Max. “I wouldn’t use them for the contest, but these are great shots. Especially this one,” he held the photo out to her, Max seeing it for the first time. “Take a look.”

                She stood, medium framed surrounded by the blown-out background. The contrast of her skin followed by the bright red blood from the nosebleed created a dizzying effect. The stripes of her blouse were blurred. Her eyes were aware yet crescent like moons. She looked so out of it, what was Max really thinking?

                “You really think it’s a good photo?” Max asked, taking it. It was an out of body experience, looking at herself just moments ago back in time.

                “Would I lie? I’ve been critically honest so far.”

                Nathan scoffed, standing up irritated. “Whatever.” he grabbed his red jersey jacket, stomping away like a child. Nathan left the studio but wouldn’t go far.

                “Ignore him,” Jefferson touched Max’s shoulder, guiding her over to the desk, placing the three photos atop the glass in the order they were taken. “You and Nathan both have unique styles, but I expect more from you Max, all things considered.”

                He took his hand away, leaving Max feeling cold in the otherwise hot room. Seeking validation from Mr. Jefferson took its toll on her mentally and physically, but the feathered touches and approving nods made her and Nathan both puppies.

                The three polaroid’s seemed like film strips, frame by frame watching Max falter and fall. Max herself wasn’t sure if they were good or not, but Jefferson saw something she didn’t.

                “I want you to keep experimenting, try different things. I know you hate this word but try _digital_.”

                Max smiled, crossing her arms. “That would be the day the world ends.”

                “I’m serious Max,” Jefferson opened the steel cabinet and took out a case. “Camera and batteries are all here, take it back to your dorm and play with it.”

                Max eyed the other equipment, but her eyes lingered to its neighboring cabinet, slightly open with a red binder peeking out at her. The other door slammed shut, her attention back on Mr. Jefferson and she nodded in agreement to the new assignment.

                “I don’t want your potential laden with doubt and fear,” Jefferson explained, leaning against the desk casually. “I won’t lie, I’m irritated you came in here without me knowing but I’m proud to see you do something on your own.”

                “Thank you, again I’m sorry about not letting you know I just thought you wouldn’t mind, and I didn’t want any distractions.”

                “How often do you get nosebleeds?”

                “Every now and then, migraines come and go. I used to get them a lot as a kid, now it’s whenever they feel like it. My head just explodes. It’s embarrassing,” her mind went to the blood on the ground. “I’ll get that cleaned up right now, again so sorry.”

                “You’re not a broken record Max,” Jefferson scolded, crossing his arms and pointing outside the studio where all the survival gear was. “Bleach is in there.”

                Max walked over, collecting the supplies and began to work on her task. She used a generous amount of bleach, so the fumes didn’t kill her or Mr. Jefferson in the small space. None of it helped with her headache, she realized she shouldn’t complain compared to the amount of trouble she could have been in. Thankfully Mr. Jefferson was benevolent at times. She had yet to see him at his worst, which Nathan claimed was when you really didn’t want to piss him off. With her on her knees, Jefferson took in the sight before returning his attention on the selfies.

                These two beautiful brats of his had so much potential but it was a chore breaking them down. What they could give him versus the experience he offered was outright criminal, but Mark Jefferson was more of an insatiable man that was hungry. These two kids were his meal tickets to the vulnerable, innocents of Blackwell Academy. It was a trying effort to keep both Max and Nathan satisfied, but he had them in the palm of his hand. There was great supply and demand dynamic between them. Mark demanded and the two puppies supplied. Amazing what you could accomplish when preying on people’s insecurities.

                He saw their daunting three-way as a mutual partnership despite being parasitic in nature. Everyone got something they wanted out of this. Nathan a father figure, desperate for attention and an outlet to fight his violent outbursts and impulsive nature. Max a chance to work with her acclaimed idol and build a portfolio otherwise she’d cripple herself emotionally and remain like all the other Arcadia Bay rejects. Lastly, Mark Jefferson who gets to satisfy his obsessions and more importantly Max Caulfield.

                Nathan had great bones for photography, a structure set up and Mark identified with him with the grave, disturbing images. But Max herself was the embodiment of all the girls dragged in here and posed in his image. A living mannequin he can bend and mold into what he wants. Her sweet, naïve attitude but her submission and compliance with the entire situation drove him wild with opportunities this would bring. Exploitation at its finest, manipulation at its best. He could make her into a great photographer. She took it more seriously than Nathan ever could.

                It also helped Max acted as his second pair of eyes, one that could get closer to his subjects, much closer than Nathan ever could. Max joined them after the incident with Rachel Amber, an event she didn’t bear witness to but had a good idea of what happened, considering those missing persons posters littered across campus. She never pondered, never demanded an explanation, she just cooperated. It was a memory he liked to replay in his head time to time, those first weeks…

                Jefferson couldn’t dwell.

                Jefferson picked up the photo of Max and pocketed it, deciding to keep it for himself. He watched as Max finished and began breaking down her set, putting the lights back in their proper place and rescuing her precious camera from the tripod.

                “There’s a Vortex party this weekend,” he spoke matter-of-factly. “I expect you and Nathan there. Keep your burners on you.”

                “Of course, Mr. Jefferson.”

                “Call me Mark, we’ve been over this Max.”

                Max walked over to him. “Sorry it’s just been an off day I-“

                Jefferson cut her off by grabbing her chin roughly. He tilted her head up so she looked straight at him, neck craned. “I need you focused,” his thumb traced the curve of her jaw and Max held her breath, allured. She began leaning on her toes. “Don’t forget this.”

                He let go, placing the camera kit in her hands and Max found her bearings and nodded. “I’ll test out a few shots tonight, come up with something decent.”

                “Not decent, aim for great.”

                “See you later Mr. Jefferson, I mean, Mark.”

                Jefferson smiled, sincerely. “There we go. Ride back with Nathan. I will see you both tomorrow in class where a lecture is properly done. Oh, and rest that headache off.”

                Max pushed her hair back behind her ear, lingering for as long as she could before it became awkward and left the dark room. Not realizing she left her photos behind, Max walks up the stairs and ascended to the barn floor. The crisp air filled her lungs and she took a moment to walk out and admire the sky. Grey clouds aligned, it felt like rain, yet the well was dry.

                Parked next to Jefferson’s car was Nathan’s truck. He was sitting in the driver’s seat, joint in hand and running on a very weak high. His other hand combed through his dirty blonde hair, pulling hard from his scalp in nervous fits. Nathan only seemed to lose his grip when he saw the teacher’s pet make her way towards him. Max opened the passenger door and jumped in.

                “There she is, daddy’s whore,” Nathan extended the favor, offering Max the joint. “Want a hit?”

                “I’m good Nathan.”

                “Suit yourself.” Nathan started the truck and reversed, slamming on the breaks roughly. Max caught her hands on the dash, hating she had to take these rides back with Nathan. He drove like a maniac and it’s why she preferred walking, her bike or a bus.

                “The hike here must have been a bitch and a half.” Nathan took one last hit of the joint before throwing it out the window.

                “Save the planet Nathan.”

                Nathan kindly responded with a middle finger. “What did Jefferson say?”

                Max rode with the camera kit in her lap, one hand on the upper bar to hold herself together as Nathan curved around the hillsides of Arcadia Bay gunning sixty. “Vortex party this weekend. He didn’t say who.”

                “Well that’s fucking great, I had plans and shit. But what-the-fuck-ever I guess.”

                 It wasn’t worth arguing with Nathan at times. Together like this, they were a reluctant team but at school they acted natural, full of disdain for one another. There was some merit of truth to the relationship in public. Nathan worried Jefferson preferred Max over him, Max thought the same. But that didn’t change the fact Nathan could be a real asshole, even if his erratic behavior was justified behind circumstances. When him and Victoria teamed up against her, Max knew it was hell. Only Nathan knew to tread carefully, otherwise _you’ll whine to Mr. Jefferson about it and then I have to deal with that shit_ , he once said.

                As they rode closer into town, Max peered out the window and saw the lighthouse on the horizon. A lot of memories there, especially with Chloe. Chloe…Max knew when something was overdue and rather fixate, she moved on. The lighthouse was Arcadia Bay’s monument to an average town. Growing up here, escaping just to come back seemed like a wash, rinse, repeat cycle. Max came back for the opportunities Blackwell had especially with Mark Jefferson teaching photography. She never imagined she would be this close and personal with the acclaimed photographer, but she came here for potential and opportunity. Arcadia Bay never provided that on the surface, you had to go deep underground for its true benefits.

* * *

                Nathan slammed on the brakes in far distance of the school. Max hit the dashboard and turned to glare at Nathan. “What the hell!?”

                “This is your stop,” Nathan reached over, arm across her lap, and opened her door for her. Shoving her out, Max practically fell and barely caught her footing. On the sidewalk, Max mouthed a fuck you to Nathan who sped off, window rolled down as he screamed. “Have fun walking bitch!” his music blasted, carrying off into the distance.

                “Asshole.” Max carried the camera kit like it was a rare artifact. Nathan and her can’t be seen together hanging out _oh_ so casually, so this just gave him an excuse to be a dick. Nothing to whine to Jefferson about, but god her headache felt worse.

                Max had a lot of work to get done which involved some much-needed rest. She began walking, filing through the list of things Mr. Jefferson wanted her to do. The lighthouse beam was on, rounding its bright eye on the town and Max felt as if it were watching her, like a camera flash. Curious, disappointed even? As if asking, _how did you get to this point?_

                More importantly, _how far are you willing to go?_

 

[](https://ibb.co/qFwVyKG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to write this so I have an excuse to explore the dynamic between two villains and the heroine. I've always wanted to go deeper between Jefferson and Nathan, and the idea of Max being involved always intrigued me. So this is my take on the idea and I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and please considering leaving a comment or a kudos!  
> EDIT: I made a mood board which I posted with chapter ten, but I'm placing it here for any new readers that come along~ my face claims for Nathan (Cameron Monaghan) Jefferson (Lee Pace) & Max (Olivia Cooke) hope you like it! owo


	2. Endearment

                Despite instructions to try digital, Max found herself ordering more polaroid film. The digital camera sat neglected. With the aid of the trusty Caulfield credit card, Max helped herself to an online spree. Film, books, she even helped herself to some new shoes and blouses. Her parents would fit the bill although Max was sure to hear about it from her mom in a few days. Max’s education came first, first and always. Since she turned 18, she declared her independence from them yet still had her hand deep in the cookie jar. If she needed or wanted something then she was going to find means to get it. She just had to remember to say thank you. So long as you remain polite no one could be as angry.

                A viable excuse for the shirts was an obvious attempt at blending in. Vortex parties were elite, wicked and a neon neverland of wild youth. When Max came back to Arcadia Bay, she was a plain Jane-Doe. Nathan suggested an update to her wardrobe, advice she heeded. Like a frivolous chameleon, Max fell in line with the other Blackwell students and played her part of dorky, semi-fashionable, photographer. It didn’t stop her from being a target for overaged bullies, but she began to bite back. From the first taste of blood, Max felt powerful.

                Max shed her skin for the day, throwing the dirty laundry into a small basket. A quick shower in the girl’s bathroom baptized her of her current wrong doings, although temporary. When she returned to her room in a towel, hair dripping wet, she heard a vibration under her bed.

                Quickly Max reached under the bed, up towards the slats and pulled out a flip phone. _Talk about old-school_ , she thought while checking the messages.

                **J** – _Kate Marsh_

                Seeing the text made Max lay back on her bed, ankles crossed while the towel threatened to unravel. He was requesting Kate Marsh, an angel in her own right. As of right now, Max hadn’t handled anyone living on her floor. All those girls she assumed were off limits. Then again, their casual encounters would be convenient. Max knew Kate, she was a nice, church going girl. Really, she fit the criteria of what Jefferson wanted so in the end it made sense. Was it right? Hell no, but was Max going to protest? Not at all.

                Both hands held the phone as she typed on the keyboard. _great choice_ , she found herself deleting that, it sounded to robotic. A thumbs up emoji? _Max it’s a flip phone, don’t be a dumbass_. Typing and retyping, Max chewed on her thumbnail trying to decide an appropriate, professional response. Then she had it.

                **C** – _too easy_

                Max snapped the phone closed, hopping out of bed to dress in her night clothes. She felt a small rise of confidence with her answer and wondered if she had made an impression with just two daring words. She combed through her short hair, shaking the excess water onto the floor. The headache had subsided, but Max swallowed two migraine tablets for good measure. She wanted to see her photos of the nosebleed and ended up short-handed. _Shit, I left them in the dark room_.

                “Well fuck Max.” she tossed her bag onto the futon, rubbing her temples. Frustrated, she laid back down in bed, placing the burner next to her smart phone, the two lives she had. On the wall next to her bed was her self-made gallery of random photos. Not one of them gave her the inspiration they used to, she lacked an artistic identity.

                Nathan took pictures of dead things, Max tried imitating him, but it didn’t match her style. She had pinned the photo of a squirrel to her wall near the bottom, her more recent hits. The blurry animal had ants coming from its eyes, feasting off the mush leftovers. Not her style at all, but practice. Experiment, that’s what she had to do, try new things. 

                Her mind went back to the nosebleed. Explaining to Jefferson her history felt like a kid reporting to the nurse over a tummy ache. It felt childish, she was an adult now. She needed to come into her own, bloom from tragedy to glory to something? Max wanted to be an artist, feted and praised. Since she was little when those nosebleeds happened, Max always recalled waking up from a blackout. It felt like she traveled through time, a few minutes, an hour, she jumped forward and was a different Max than before. Empty spaces in between, a new Max had woken up today and Mr. Jefferson had taken her photograph. Max wondered what he saw, and the answer seemed so clear yet unjust. _Evolution_.

                The burner vibrated, Max’s hand flew to read Mr. Jefferson’s response.

                **J** – _cocky doesn’t mean confident_

                Max couldn’t help but smile. She played the phone like it was a piano.

                **C** – _was that meant for someone else we know?_

                **J** – _he’s gotten the memo_

                **C** – _lol this will be fun_

 **J** – _go to sleep. Now_.

                **C** – _yes sir. ;) sweet dreams_

Every phone was at least equipped with a wink face. Max held the phone like a seashell, Jefferson’s last message like a rare pearl.

                **J** – _sweet dreams._

                The burner went back to its hiding spot and she curled up in bed. She often wondered how Nathan and him communicated, if they were more organized or sloppy. Did they talk about her behind her back? Jefferson occasionally tossed shade onto the Prescott heir, witty humor and teasing remarks, but never to the boy’s face.  So, what did Jefferson say about her to Nathan?

                Rather than dwell on insecure thoughts before bed, Max hugged a pillow to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to decide a plan of action with Kate Marsh. 

* * *

                Friday, the last class of the week. Mr. Jefferson strolled the aisles of the classroom regarding color theory. Max sat in the very back of the class, often away from the watchful eye of her mentor. But it gave her the best seat in the house to view everyone. To her right was Kate Marsh. Diligent in her note taking, she looked more like she belonged in a nunnery than a private school. Max watched her closely, analyzing every move and wisp of blonde hair that escaped from her bun. Kate was gentle in how she carried herself, like a feather. Light, weightless, drifting softly through the air before landing on the cold-hard ground.

                Max laid her chin in her hand, elbow propped on the desk as she lazily took in the lecture. The classroom was nothing compared to the hands-on experience she’d gotten these last few weeks. Although Jefferson was right, she was cocky last night and assumed this was easy. She underestimated how wholesome Kate was. Getting her to a vortex party was going to be a challenge.

                The bell rang, dismissing the class. Victoria Chase strutted over to Mr. Jefferson, eager to ask questions about her assignment and take up most of his time. Max gathered her things, walking over to Kate’s desk.

                “Hey Kate.”

                “Oh hi Max, how are you?”

                Max shrugged, smiling. “I can’t complain. I heard you practicing your violin the other day in your room, it sounded amazing.”

                “Oh,” Kate was red, modesty was her greatest virtue. “Thank you, sorry if I was to loud.”

                “Are you kidding, it was so relaxing I had the greatest nap of my life. Although Victoria probably gave you more grief.”

                Kate didn’t have to say it out loud, but her eyes confirmed that the uppity blonde arching her back for attention did indeed voice her offense at Kate. Keeping a smile though, Kate stood up with her bag and walked with Max out of the classroom. The hall was littered with stray papers. Max picked one up, seeing Rachel Amber's missing photo staring back at her. She folded it up, placing it in her back pocket as Kate continued on about her music.

                “Well I’m glad I have a good audience at least.” when she laughed it sounded like bells, Max felt a small twinge of guilt but that wasn’t going to stop her.

                “I’d like to hang out more if you’re free, I was actually gonna go to the Vortex party tomorrow night.”

                At the mention of the elite club, Kate held her bag closer to politely shy away from the offer. “Oh, I’m not in the Vortex club and it’s not really my scene.”

                “I barely got in and look at me, I’m a huge loser,” Max wasn’t sure if that self-deprecating joke was rude or not, she continued to press on. “Victoria was so pissed when I went last week. Could you imagine the look on her face if me and you both showed up?”

                “It would be funny but, I’m not so sure.”

 _Come on Max, you’re losing her_. “We can go together, so you’re with friends. I’d look pretty stupid dancing by myself. Plus it’s something new.”

                Kate laughed, covering her mouth as she pictured it. “I’ll think about it Max, but I don’t want to make any promises. ”

                “Yeah, just let me know. It’ll be fun.”

* * *

                The consideration was there but not a solid yes. Max would have to work Kate more. If Jefferson hadn’t given her two days’ notice, she’d have more time. Max found refuge in the girl’s bathroom. Turning the faucet, the water ran with moderate pressure and Max splashed her face. _Shit_ , she thought, _come on Max, you can do this_.

                Cooled down, Max gripped the sides of the sink and bent her head low. _It’s been a few weeks and the last girl you didn’t even do anything. You just stood and watched. Nathan did all the hard work._ This was her inauguration to the Dark Room, bringing Jefferson his package well wrapped and delivered on time. She couldn’t let him down, if she screwed this up then what would happen to her?

                The door opened, Max straightened her back and hands went under the water so it appeared she was occupied. A red jacket came into view from the mirror. To Max’s shock, Nathan sauntered in. “Hey ho.”

                “Nathan, this is the girl’s bathroom, what are you doing here?” Max frowned. “And stop calling me bitch and whore.”

                “What? It’s a term of endearment,” Nathan shook his arms out, trying to act friendly. “I saw you totally blow it trying to get Kate to the party. So, am I gonna have to step in and-?”

                “No!” Max snapped. “No…I got this, I can handle Kate. I have until tomorrow right?”

                “Oh I can’t wait to see you fall on your ass again, it’s going to be hil-ar-ious,” he exaggerated the word, leaning against the sink and staring at the graffiti on the walls. “Just admit it, you can’t do it.”

                Imitation was a form of flattery, Max questioned herself with trying to copy Nathan’s style of photography and had to remind herself to separate art from the artist. “Why are you such a dick to me?” she crossed her arms.

                “What kind of a question is that?”

                “Just explain to me why you’re on my ass, like all the time. What did I do to you?”

                Nathan scoffed, cracking his knuckles. “You think I’m a dick? I’ve been _helping_ you Max.”

                “You have a funny way of showing it.”

                “Hey, who is the one that keeps reminding you how to act, what to wear, when and where to be. I’m making sure you’re on Mark’s good side.”  

                “Oh, is that why you ratted me out yesterday?”

                Nathan got in Max’s face. “You fucked yourself on that! You’re the one that went there to take some shitty selfies! How was I supposed to know you weren’t trying to fuck us over?”

                “Lower your voice!” Max warned him, worried someone might walk in on their encounter. “I am on your side, what do I have to do to prove it to you? I’m not the enemy Nathan.”

                Nathan narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but found himself mute.

                “Nathan,” Max breathed, taking a step back. “I’m new to this but we both want the same thing.”

                He shook his head, his mind elsewhere. Max still hadn't asked about Rachel but the poster in her back pocket made her curious. Nathan finally spoke before she got a chance. “You don’t know shit Max…”

                The door creaked open slowly. Max’s eyes went wide and Nathan, in a panic, grabbed Max by the arm. He ran himself and her into a stall. Max muttered protests but figured hiding was a better option than being seen together. Two sets of voices ushered in, Victoria being the one they both knew. Upon hearing her, Nathan hopped up onto the toilet, shoes grazing the seat and hands on the enclosed walls. Max elbowed him, covering her mouth and staying as far back as she can. _God dammit._

“Oh my god, I think I’m about to break out. That new foundation is not working,” Victoria whined about unnecessary problems. “I swear this brand is complete trash.”

                “Do you know what you’re wearing tomorrow?” the voice belonged to Taylor, Max could barely see the pair in the gap of the stall.

                Victoria pondered, washing her hands. “No idea, all I know is if I see Max Caulfield again, I’ll completely blow up. That shit she wore last week may as well have been a paper bag. She shouldn’t even be in the Vortex club.”

                “Is Nathan gonna bring the good shit at least?”

                “I don’t know yet, let me text him.”

                Nathan cursed under his breath, fumbling for his phone in his pocket before it could give away their position. _Nathan you fucking idiot, Jesus Christ!_ Max tried to grab it for him, both hands grasping for the same object. The phone lit up and the notification sound went off just as Nathan lost grip and the electronic landed in the toilet beneath him, drowning out the noise.

                “ _Fuck_ -!” he gritted his teeth, fist shaking in frustration and he eyed Max with fire in his eyes.

                “Whatever you do Taylor, don’t wear blue tomorrow. That’s going to be MY color.” Victoria continued to check herself out in the mirror. Taking ten selfies with at least three different filters. Minutes upon minutes of being stuck with Nathan in a small stall, they finally left.

                Max ran out first, looking at Nathan who hopped back onto the floor. “God-fucking-dammit! Thanks a lot Max!”

                “I was just trying to help! You can put it on rice?”

                Rolling up his sleeves, Nathan fished the phone out. “Rice doesn’t work dumbass.”

                “Well it’s not like you can’t just get a new phone. You’re good for it.” Max recoiled, crossing her arms.

                Nathan glared at her, ripping paper towels out of the dispenser to dry the phone off. “This is my third phone this year, my dad’s going to kill me.”

                “Oh, poor daddy’s whore. Don’t worry daddy will get you a new phone-” Max was talking before Nathan threw the phone down violently, glass and plastic shattered against the tile followed by a loud pop! She jumped, shocked by the sudden outburst and Max backed up into a corner. Nathan charged at her, stomping on the broken phone.

                “Don’t you EVER talk about my fucking dad!” Nathan threatened, spitting his words out with an accusing finger pointed right at Max. “You don’t know shit!”

                “Okay! Okay I’m sorry!” Max threw out any apologies she could. “Nathan, I’m sorry. Please calm down.”

                For a moment, Max saw something in Nathan’s eyes but she couldn’t pin point what it was exactly. Hurt? That didn’t seem to fit Nathan at all. The boy came with a silver spoon, never a care in the world, what could he be so hurt by? Even his endeavors with Mr. Jefferson was only accomplished by having loads of money and a namesake that’ll get him through any door. In that small moment Max saw vulnerability.

                Nathan stormed away without another word. Once he had left the girl’s bathroom, Max looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. “Don’t bring up Nathan’s dad, noted.”

                Gingerly, Max picked up the phone and tossed it into the trash bin. She left, walking back towards the dorms. Campus life was leisurely, students studying and focusing on their crafts while the hours of the day winded down. Max saw Nathan walking to his truck, having met up with Victoria. Once Nathan got high he’d feel better, or so Max assumed.

                As long as Nathan still had his burner, he could communicate with both her and Jefferson, that’s all that mattered in the end.      

* * *

                The hall was like a river with the sounds of a violin playing, Max followed the flow to Kate’s door. Slightly ajar, Max knew if she approached her again it would come off as way to strong. Making the decision to just head towards her own room, Max quickened her pace.

                Just as she grabbed the door handle, the music stopped, Kate poked her head out from her room like a rabbit would its hole. “Hey Max!”

                “Hey Kate, sounds amazing as always.”

                “Thank you,” Kate said bashfully, hand holding onto the door frame. “I thought about it, Stella and Alyssa are going to be there tomorrow too, they got invited and you’re right.”

                “Right?” Max cocked her head to the side, wondering what she had said earlier.

                “It is something new, and it would be fun seeing Victoria get so flustered,” a sweet smile with such a daring scheme. “So count me in, I’m going to a Vortex party!”

                Kate sounded so cute when she was excited, Max could only smile. “Awesome! I gotta get some studying done but I’m so excited!”

                “I’ll stop bothering you,” Kate beamed. “I’ll see you tomorrow Max!”

                “See you tomorrow!”

                The door closed and the violin began to play once more. Max grinned ear to ear, listening to the seductive sounds of Kate’s instrument and swayed on her heels. This feeling was something of accomplishment, it was absolutely euphoric. The feeling of a job well done, with little to no effort. Did Nathan ever feel this way? Of course he did, because this was a shared experience and knowing they did good meant everything in their eyes. Max walked into her room, grabbed her burner from under the bed and texted Jefferson.

                **C** – _got her_ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is my favorite LIS character soo he's a lot of fun to write and future chapters will focus on him along with Max. Kate is my second and it hurts, but my love of dark AU's will get darker for these babies. If you've read this far, thank you so much and I hope you continue!


	3. Poison

                Smoke billowed through the air, covering the dorm room in a thin fog. Nathan sat back in his bed, propped up on pillows while holding onto a vape pen. His attempt to blow rings failed, prompting an irritated sigh as he slapped away at the cotton candy air, thinly veiled ghosts dispersing.

                Whale songs played from the speaker off his nightstand, Nathan found comfort from the echoes of the deep. He felt like his bed was a boat, fog above the waves as he drifted coolly through the passing hours. He often thought about taking a boat out further north, up where you can see the Orcas swim through with their pods. Nathan remembered a time when he was younger, and he saw a killer whale swim right underneath them. He had been in such awe he almost went overboard, his sister Kristine grabbed him mid-lean and pulled him back. Nathan ran to all ends of the boat, mesmerized by the black and white shapes shimmering underneath the water. It was the first picture he had ever taken.

                He still had that photo, although it stayed in his room back at the Prescott estate. It was far to valuable a photo to take just anywhere. He never showed it to Jefferson, or Max for that matter. All the pictures he took were such shit, he wanted to keep that one for himself. One good memory he could keep. Everything else was just a fucked-up mess.

                Those whales were wild and free, Nathan on the other hand was like the sick, diseased whales they kept in bathtubs and forced to do flips and tricks. He was only good for show, anything else, any other type of potential was controlled by another party. He was so _sick_ of people trying to control him.

                 His new phone would be in by Monday, being cut off from the world gave him some down time even if it were temporary. The Vortex party was in an hour and they had work to do. _Fucking Max_ , if she wasn’t careful Nathan knew it wasn’t going to end well for her. Her bringing up his dad royally pissed him off. He took a lot from his old man and he refused to let Max do the same. Given the bullshit that happened with Rachel not to long ago, he was scared. He barely even remembered that night and he always scratched at his neck and wrists nervously because of it. His nails had torn through the skin in fits, scribbles on paper from night terrors and a constant paranoid frenzy as he looked over his shoulder every where he went.

                Fuck Max for acting so coy and confident.

                He had something she didn’t, which was more time with Jefferson. From the beginning it was a duo and he wanted nothing more than to impress Jefferson and saw him as the father he wished he had had. Nathan knew his limits and boundaries, where to stop when the road got to rocky to walk. If Max wasn’t careful, she was going to get slapped, and hard. Nathan always touched his cheek where once upon a time it happened to him.

                _Nathan Prescott isn’t a punk bitch_ , he thought, _Fuck Max_. _Fuck my dad. Fuck everyone._

                “It’s cool Nathan, you’re cool bro,” he shook off his nerves, eyeing a bottle of medication he had. He hadn’t touched it in weeks. “Max is a twat and Jefferson loves you, you’re a god damn fucking prodigy.”

                With his faux confidence instilled, Nathan heard knocking at his door and realized it was party time. He grabbed his burner phone, a small bag of drugs for Kate and a candid smile. He opened the door and saw the boys. “Let’s party fuckers!”

* * *

                Kate was cute when she smiled.

                The party pulsed, music loud enough to shake the ground beneath their feet and everything came in waves from the alcohol to the lights. Unsupervised teens and underage drinking was a recipe for disaster, but these kids looked for outlets before they faced the real world.

                Max wore a blue cardigan over a white shirt, courtesy of Victoria, and was sure to see the blonde quiver with rage upon seeing her. The moment Max, Kate and Stella arrived, the trio ushered into a corner. Kate held her ears with how loud the music was and Max assured her she’ll get used to it.

                Stella went to go grab drinks and snacks but lost herself in the crowd, she didn’t come back, and Kate made a small joke. “I think we lost Stella.”

                “Well hey, you got me. I’ll be with you all night,” Max smiled. “We should dance.”

                Reluctant, Kate took Max’s hand and the pair were whisked away into the ensuing crowd.  Neither knew how to really dance but in a darkened room with strobing lights it didn’t matter how good you were. Max just needed to get Kate on a decent contact high, rock her full of adrenaline and get her to drink some liquid courage. An hour passed of dancing, laughing and sharing the company of others.

                Max felt a vibration in her pocket, she took her burner out and saw a message from Nathan.

                **P** – _raise da ROOFie_

                **C** – _haha you’re not funny_

                **P** – _just get ur ass over here, drinks ready 2go_

 **P** – _blood of christ for the virgin and a screwdriver for u_

She’ll never understand Nathan’s humor, but she excused herself from Kate to go to the bar. Kate nodded and had a boy ask her to dance, she accepted with a faint blush on her cheeks. Max felt her throat tighten, like when you anticipate eating a sour candy but haven’t done it yet. Her nerves were skyrocketing but she wasn’t letting herself falter. Nathan was leaned against the bar, two drinks by his arm. He was chatting with Victoria.

                “Look who decided to show up,” Victoria sneered, wearing a blue dress and eyed Max as if she were in red. “Don’t you know Max, this isn’t your scene.”

                “Noted Victoria,” Max took the two drinks, one filled with wine and the other orange juice and vodka. Not her usual poison but she wasn’t planning on getting shit faced tonight, not when there was work to do. “You look great Victoria.”

                The casual compliment didn’t steer the uppity blonde one bit. “You should remind Kate she has church tomorrow. Otherwise she might go to hell.”

                Nathan cackled. “I know a place she can be on her knees for forgiveness.”

                “Nice Nathan,” Max glared at him. “Real classy.”

                “Well if I didn’t know any better, I’d say Kate was getting real comfortable with those guys.” Victoria’s red lips curled into a devilish sneer. Max looked behind her and sure enough Kate was dancing with several guys.

                Nathan coughed into his hand, eyeing Max who took the cue. Max held each cup in her hand and had to squeeze her way through the crowd just to find Kate. “Hey, I got some drinks!”

                “Hey Max, oh!” someone bumped into Kate and she stumbled, giggling. “I haven’t even had anything, I’m just having fun!”

                _God,_ Max thought, _why is she adorable?_

Following Max off the dance floor, Kate spotted Stella across the way and waved. The pair found a table and Max sat down first. “Wine for you, and a simple vodka for me.”

                “Wine, really?” Kate said, picking up the cup and giving it a small sniff, like a bunny rabbit before eating lettuce. “I’ve never really drank before.”

                “It’s no different than drinking it in church. Minus those vanilla wafer things.”

                Kate giggled. “Communion wafers, I wish they were vanilla cookies, they’d taste way better.”

                “I didn’t go to church a lot growing up, I just know what I know from movies.”

                “It’s not for everyone,” Kate admitted. “I like it, it’s something good to believe in.”

                _Too bad there isn’t much good in the world_ , Max thought as she used her straw to stir her own drink. She readied for a toast. “Cheers, to the good we can believe in.”

                Her smile was like the sun in the middle of winter, Kate practically glowed in this neon underworld. She picked up her cup and held it in the air. “Cheers!”

                Their drinks touched and Kate downed as much as she could in one go while Max only took a tiny sip. She was right, not her poison. No one would notice if she set it on the floor to be abandoned. Max watched Kate’s throat as the holy liquid went down filled with its own poison. She took out her phone and texted Nathan.

                **C** – _she’s drinking, be ready to go soon_

                Kate set her drink down, laughing. “Woah, already dizzy,” she chirped. “Take is slow am I right Max?”

                “I think you’re supposed to take wine slow, otherwise people would have more reason to go to church. Want to dance again?”

                “Yeah!” to her surprise, Kate finished the remains of her drink _. Wow I didn’t think Kate had it in her._

                Max took Kate’s hand and didn’t let go. It was friendly, platonic dancing. Twisting and twirling around with Kate whose eyes seemed to become more like glass with every beat of the song. One of the boys from earlier asked if he could cut in and Max tried to fend him off, but Kate practically leapt into his arms.

                “Shit, hey Kate, we should go.”

                A chorus of no’s filled the area, Max beginning to lose her patience. “Kate come on,” she grabbed her away, Kate snickering as she leaned heavily on Max. “I think you’re ready to go.”

                “Come on Max, you said something new, something fun, something, something,” Kate giggled, wisps of hair escaped her bun and stuck to her head, she’d broken a sweat. It took a few minutes to get her near the exit and by then Kate had become completely sluggish.

                “Max…” her speech was slurred, and she held her head. “I think, I think something is wrong…I don’t feel so good…”

                Max held onto Kate, brushing her hair out of her face. “Hey, I got you, I’ll take you back to your dorm.”

                “Did I ruin the party?” Kate’s voice was low, almost a whine.

                “Not at all,” Max walked her near the parking lot. “I think you had more fun than me.”

                “I don’t know what happened, I was having fun and all of a sudden,” Max saw black in her eyes, her world was far from hers. “I feel sick.”

                “Shh,” Max sat Kate down on the sidewalk, cradling her to her chest, fingers combing through her hair. “I got you, just go to sleep and you’ll wake up warm in your bed.”

                Kate held onto Max, head buried and knuckles white as she clutched onto the blue fabric. Her grip became loose, breathing shallow and Kate was out like a light. Max was relieved she wasn’t going to remember any of this, the roofies did their job and if she did happen to come to during the shoot, Jefferson had something to keep her alert yet far away.

                Headlights loomed over the pair. Max’s first thought was aimed at the lighthouse, but the purr of an engine reminded her it was Nathan. He got out of the truck, looked around and saw no one around. “Not bad Caulfield.”

                “Told you I could do it.” Max stood up with Kate, Nathan grabbing her other side and the sleeping angel was carried between the pair. They laid her down flat in the backseat, Max hopping into the passenger side. The car still smelled faintly of weed and Max hoped Nathan didn’t deem it necessary to get high before this. This was Nathan Prescott, should she even be surprised?

                Typically, Nathan had his music blaring but on nights like this the radio was quiet. Nathan drove away from Blackwell and towards the direction of the old barn. Kate was drugged out but slept quietly, Max had to check the backseat every now and then just to make sure she wasn’t coming to.

                “So, how do you feel?” Nathan asked, cigarette in his mouth and he rolled down the window slightly.

                “Nervous…I know what’s going to happen when we get there but getting Kate, I thought I was gonna blow it.”

                “I thought you were ‘ _oh so confident’_ Max?”

                “Shut up,” Max rolled her eyes. “Cocky doesn’t mean confident.”

                Nathan was shadowed, becoming a burning glow as they entered the dark rural areas where the streetlights stopped and wilderness began. Max heard him faintly laugh. “That’s funny.”

                “What?”

                “Mark said the same thing to me.”

                Max went quiet, for some reason the way Nathan said that bothered her, and she could tell it bothered him as well. “Well that does go for both of us. We don’t want to get ahead of ourselves.”

                “Oh please,” Nathan scoffed, that cheeky-bastard persona returned. “Don’t give me that shit, you’re lucky I don’t charge you for that phone.”

                “I said I was sorry,” Max really wasn’t but she could pretend she was. “Rice does work though.”

                “NO, it does not! Drop your phone in shit we can test it out -” Nathan began but then hushed himself, Kate stirred in the backseat. Max held back her laugh, she could see how Nathan was easy to tease when you pushed the right buttons for him to tease back, but one wrong step and he became irrational and erratic.

                Max took out her burner. “I’ll text him we’re almost there.”

* * *

                Holding the flashlight, Max slid open the barn doors while Nathan carried Kate behind her bridal style. He was careful with precious cargo, minding every step he took down the stairs. Max lead the way, keying in the code and pulling the heavy door with a bit of force. She did it before but every time the door seemed to get heavier.

                “I can’t imagine you doing this by yourself,” Max commented, turning the flashlight off once they entered the bunker. “A little thanks maybe?”

                Nathan smiled, cheeky. “Fuck you Max.”

                “You’re welcome.” Max smirked. She set the flashlight on a shelf, following behind Nathan now as he carried Kate’s unconscious body into the studio.

                Jefferson was waiting for them, the lights set up in a blinding white scenario. It felt cooler in here somehow, sterilized and clean. “Glad you two could make it,” he snapped on a pair of white gloves, fixing his glasses. “Nathan, right over here.”

                Following instructions closely, Nathan laid Kate down on the backdrop. She was so light like a feather, she weighed nothing. She was beginning to stir but remained asleep. Down here God couldn’t watch over her.  

                Nathan stood up and Jefferson placed a congratulatory hand on his shoulder. “Great job Nathan.”

                Max stood awkwardly, wondering if she was even there or noticed. Her doubts soon lifted when Jefferson turned his attention to her. “Max, the duct tape. Top shelf.”

                “Got it Je-Mark.” Max caught herself almost saying Jefferson but comfortably called him by name. She did as she was told, grabbing two heavy rolls of silver bonds.

                “Did she give you two any trouble?”

                “Nope.” Nathan and Max both spoke at the same time, eyeing each other. Max set the tape down onto the trolley where a series of vials and needles were laid out. Those were for later, she knew what would come first after witnessing two other girls down here. First their bodies laid out as they were given and then later bound, posed to Jefferson’s liking.

                “Alright you two, the lessons about to begin.” Jefferson smirked, looking at his two beautiful little brats with a proud smile.

                Max took off her cardigan, laying it on the coffee table as she took a seat on the white leather sofa. Nathan plopped down next to her, legs up and arms spread out over the back of the couch. He looked so at home, having done this so many times before, Max wondered when she would be that casual.

                “Every great photographer sets their scene, and this is as natural as we can get.” Jefferson’s gloved hand reached for his camera. He spoke as if they weren’t there, this was all for him at the end of it. These so-called lessons were a cover up for his true obsession. Max and Nathan sat behind him, eyeing with curiosity as he moved about beautiful Kate Marsh.

                “You go for every angle,” he was down on one knee, eye to the camera as he snapped a few shots, holding the camera in front of then above Kate’s body splayed on the floor. “And every opportunity.”

                Max watched as he got down onto his stomach, snapping Kate centered framed. Rolling around, crawling on your hands and knees was dedication for the perfect shot. The shutter sounded like birds flapping their wings, Jefferson took so many she lost count. Was this what she was missing? His technique was a sphere, going around the globe of Kate and capturing every curve and dark shadow.

                When Max took photos, she would point the camera and shoot. A lazy technique, she needed to try more practical positions, ways she can enter herself into the scenes. As she watched Jefferson leer on Kate, so close and personal, she realized she couldn’t just mimic Nathan’s dead animals, she needed to try something similar to Mark.

                “Capture the innocence, the purity of the scene,” Jefferson spoke, lowering the camera when he saw Kate’s eyes flutter open. Her irises shrank from the blinding atmosphere and she was so unaware she was even looking at her photography teacher. “You have to find that last bit of light.”

                Kate was awake and Jefferson stood, walking towards the trolley while he placed his camera down. Max looked as Kate reached her hand out onto the floor, fingers reaching for something, anything but she moved so slowly like a snail.

                “Max.”

                Her attention was drawn, and Max stood up automatically. “Yeah?”

                “I want to show you something, come here,” he called her over and Max appeared at his side, hand on her wrist while she tried not to act so eager. “Nathan knows this part, just so you’re aware,” he picked up a vial and showed it to her. The clear liquid could do all kinds of damaged if used incorrectly, damage that had already been done weeks prior.

                “You take just enough, just enough to keep them at ease, but not enough to put them to sleep again,” the needle sucked up the harmful liquid. Jefferson flicked it twice, squeezing the excess air out and turned to Max to confirm she understood. “Got it?”

                “Yeah, just enough.”

                “Follow me,” he walked back to Kate, kneeling as he grabbed her head and exposed her neck. “Through the neck, never the arm. That can leave bruises, but there’s a spot just right here,” the needle pressed into her skin, penetrated. “And just like that…”

                Max was in awe. “Just like that?”

                “When you become a photographer, you’ll work with your models and find they can be stubborn and not always do what you ask. So, a little _compliance_ ,” he held up the needle. “Goes a long way.”

                “Wowzers…”

                Jefferson chuckled, handing her the needle. “Bring the tape on your way back.”

                Max moved robotically, returning the needle with care and then handing off the duct tape. When she went back to the couch, Nathan was leaning forward, watching Kate’s wide eyes look everywhere but them. He knew she was seeing that white and grey spectrum of lights, one’s he often saw when the chemicals in his brain went into overdrive.

                Kate was posed like a still mannequin, tears in her eyes as she looked up at the blocked heavens for solace. Her cross necklace fell from her shirt, serendipity as that very piece of gold enhanced the entire photoshoot.

                She was perfect.

* * *

                There were more than enough photos to go through and declare which ones were worthy for their binders. Max was at the desk, holding the empty red binder and her fingers traced around Kate’s name. Behind her Nathan was putting away the lights for Jefferson, burning his hand on a bulb offering a series of curses. Kate was on the couch, given another light dose to put her back to sleep.

                “Have you done anything with that camera yet Max?”

                Max turned around, Jefferson holding an SD card in his gloved hand. She set the binder down and moved out of his way. Jefferson took a seat at his desk, loading the card up and the thumbnails of Kate popped up on the monitor. “I have,” she lied. “It’s still taking some getting used to.”

                “It takes a lot of drive Max, remember that,” Jefferson looked up at her. Max felt a lot like Victoria when she stood at his desk during class. Only the scenario was a lot more professional, at least she liked to think so. “Do you want to see?”

                “Really?” Max hadn’t been allowed to view the binders, but now he was allowing her to see Kate.

                “You’ve done your part, so now you can look,” he clicked the mouse and an image of Kate came up and Max leaned forward, biting her lip as she saw Kate as she was only an hour ago. “What do you think?”

                The arrow key revealed several more shots and Max nodded her head. “They look great.”

                “Raw…I’ll have to color correct, balance the contrast and file through the rest. For now we have this untouched, raw image.”

                “So, this is how you spend your Sundays?” Max teased, her shameful attempt at flirting.

                “I don’t go to church like our Miss Marsh here.” Jefferson smirked.

                A loud crash interrupted them both, Nathan having knocked over one of the lights and the glass shattered all over the backdrop. “God dammit Nathan!” Jefferson cursed, standing up and checking to make sure Kate was still drugged and unmoving.

                “Fuck! I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Nathan ran his hands through his hair, nails digging into his scalp. “Shit, shit, I’m so sorry, I’ll fix it, I’ll fix it.”

                “It’s broken Nathan.” Jefferson spoke aggravated, he picked up the pole, kicking the glass onto the tile.

                “I’ll buy another one!” Nathan was in a panic, breathing heavily. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to, I fucked it up didn’t I? Shit, shit!”

                “Nathan,” Jefferson spoke more calmly, his hand out as if trying to tame an animal. “It’s okay, I’m not mad.”

                Max watched as Nathan was practically unhinging in front of them. “Nathan, are you okay?”

                Her voice went unheard, Nathan was panting and Jefferson walked in front of him. He reached his arms out, bringing Nathan into a hug, patting his back.  “I’m not mad,” Jefferson whispered. “Nathan it’s alright.”

                Like holding your breath underwater for so long, Nathan took in his first breath of air and hugged Mr. Jefferson back. Max couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. Compared to the non-consensual photoshoot earlier, this was more shocking. Nathan was always the kid everyone saw as arrogant, self-centered and privileged by his wildest dreams. This sudden expression of crumbling doubt was completely foreign to Max. It felt to private, as if she shouldn’t be seeing this.

                Nathan finally calmed down, eyeing Max for a moment before hiding his head in embarrassment. She wasn’t going to ask, but from this point she knew there were questions she _needed_ to be asking. What exactly went on with Nathan Prescott and should she push forth to understand him? After all they were both aspiring photographers, maybe they could enlighten one another.

                “Both of you take Kate home, make sure she’s safe in her room,” Jefferson instructed, he patted Nathan on the shoulder. “No harm done.”

                _Exactly_ , Max thought candidly, _no harm done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write that roofie pun as Nathan, that was me inserting my shitty sense of humor into this fic. Thank you guys so much for reading this far! More chapters coming soon. Please comment letting me know what you think and a kudos is always appreciated~


	4. Hunting

                Unlocking his door, Nathan kicked it closed and threw a package onto his bed. A quick search across his desk placed scissors in his hand and he hurried to open his mail. “Fucking sweet!” Nathan celebrated, tossing the carboard aside and opening the lid to unveil his new phone. The slick black device came with a case and he dropped it twice trying to attach the pair.  Once the plastic clicked, he went to google to pick out a cool lock screen and then he set up his pin.

                It didn’t take long to sync all his contacts, he sent a message to Victoria that he got his new phone. The thought occurred to send a thank you to his dad but as fleeting as it was, Nathan refused. He didn’t owe his dad shit all things considered. No thank you, no good willed manners and no decency. A typical Prescott.

                Nathan scrolled through most of his contacts landing on M. Caulfield. He hadn’t spoken to her since Saturday when they dropped Kate off and Max tucked her into bed. The amount of affection Max showed Kate after the fact was mind boggling for Nathan. Was she just as crazy in the head as he was? Did she see what they did as criminal or just another lesson at Blackwell academy. Max had made sure Kate was well covered, warm and placed a cold rag on her head. What the actual fuck was her deal?

                The cover story would be Kate experiencing her first hangover. Nathan remembered his vividly. None of his friends cared for him the way Max tended to Kate. He woke up not even wearing his own shirt with the worst god damn migraine of his life. The worst part, he was left outside of his house on the lawn. How he got there, he’ll never remember. His so-called friends recalled wild tales of that night and said he fucked off somewhere. Nathan should be more concerned with the fact no one followed to make sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit, let alone wander drunk, but he was used to no one giving a fuck.

                Which is why Max was such an enigma.  

                At the same time, being involved with the same devil, Max was probably his only _real_ friend.

                He ripped on her, a lot, that was just his nature. Nathan knew he was disturbed and had refused the medication to treat it. Max had to be just as disturbed as him, just on a different level. If she had been around when he fucked up with Rachel Amber, what would she think? Just a hiccup in the grand scheme of things or would she call him a murderer? Nathan himself was still struggling with what happened to Rachel, damn near crippled by it. Some days he wouldn’t think about it, others there were posters strewn about everywhere right in his face to remind him. Max wasn’t stupid, she knew something but chose not to acknowledge it. Ignorance is bliss right?

                Jefferson saw something in her that he saw in him. Both had an ideology they couldn’t see, what did they reflect through his lens? Two kids that just became adults with nothing in common other than they liked to take pictures, could they share something kindred?

                Nathan had a lot of questions clouding his mind like a storm, but he was positive about one thing: If Max hadn’t been there when he broke the light, Jefferson would have slapped the hell out of him for fucking up.

                It happened before, it can happen again. Although Jefferson promised never to lay a hand against him like Nathan’s own father did time to time, he did. The incident with Rachel, Nathan had a swollen jaw for weeks and he played on Jefferson’s good side from then on. Breaking that light would have been due cause but instead he had Jefferson comfort him instead. That felt so much better than what could have happened. 

                Jefferson was practically Nathan’s father, just a better version. He could still piss him off but having Max there as a deflector saved his ass. Was he going to thank her? Hell no. He was a Prescott, people thanked him.  

                Their trio existed in their own fucked up little world. Nathan knew why Jefferson didn’t hit him that night and it was so he didn’t scare off Max. Would she run? That was the question. Which is why Nathan was trying to help Max wander that maze leading underground. There were more consequences than risks.

                They could be buried together, shallow as their characters and rotting as they already are from the inside. Just like Rachel.

 **Nathan** : _hey whore! got new phone_

 **Max** : _jfc nathan, good for you_

 **Nathan** : _wat u doin?_

 **Max** : _homework._

 **Nathan** : _u wanna party?_

 **Max** : _no. you know we can’t hang out._

 **Nathan** : _u suck_

                What were real friends for?

* * *

                “Fuck digital cameras,” Max groaned, frustrated as she tried to find the right settings. White balance, shutter speed, ISO. As great a tool as this camera was it was damn near complicated. Max was sitting outside on the fountain, enjoying the cool breeze that swept across campus. Although she could enjoy it more if she could get the camera to work the way she wanted it to.

                Classes were over and Max got her mail for the day. The new clothes were hung up and her polaroid had more film for fuel. While it was tempting to go across campus with the usual, today was a day to try something new. After a few blurry, overexposed shots she was ready to give up. _Come on Max_ , she thought, remembering how Jefferson was with Kate, _you can do this_.

               “Hey Max!” a cheerful voice called. Walking out of the building Warren skipped over to her like a love-struck school boy. “Watcha doing? Working on something for the contest?”

               “I’m busy Warren,” she had to hide her dismay. Warren was nice, to nice at times and constantly bombarded her. All the uncomfortable hugs were enough for Max to blacklist him in her mind. She tried to play nice, if anything for show. “Can we talk later?”

               “I just haven’t seen you around for a while. I heard you were at the Vortex party on Saturday. Was it fun?”

               Max sighed, eyes glued to her camera, refusing to look at Warren. “For what it was yeah.”

               “Yeah, I heard you went with Kate, heard she can cut a rug!”

               “God dammit,” Max was audibly pissed off at Warren but more at the camera. “Warren, I’m not trying to be mean, can we talk later please?”

               “Max Caulfield, famous photographer,” he laughed, trying to brush off his hurt feelings. “Yeah, I’ll catch you later. Don’t work to hard!”

                When Warren left, Max let out the breath she had been holding. The guy was obsessed with her, abnormally obsessed and it got annoying.

                Max held the camera up, snapping a photo and then viewed it on the screen. “Shit, again.”

                “Having trouble Max?”

                Looking up, Max saw Jefferson walking towards her. It was the end of the day, she shouldn’t be surprised to see him out on campus with his briefcase and keys. He was always so professional with how he carried himself, Max wondered if she could carry that kind of demeanor one day.

                She brushed her hair behind her ear nervously, nodding. “Hi Mark-I mean, Mr. Jefferson,” she caught herself, juggling her two lives. “Yeah, I’m trying to figure this camera out. Digital, like you said.”

                “So today is the day the world ends, and here I thought it was just a Monday,” Jefferson stood a few feet away, eyeing her closely. “Any luck?”

                 Max shook her head, cheeks flared with embarrassment. “Not really.”

                 “Allow me,” Jefferson sat down next to her, placing his things on the bricks by his feet. “It’d be a crime to not help a student in need.”

                Max couldn’t hide her smile, she scooted over but still sat close enough to take in the scent of his cologne. Mixed with the water behind them, it was like velvet pine. _Professional Max, professional._

                 “May I?” Jefferson held out his hand, fingers grabbing the air.

                 “Oh yeah, by all means!” Max gave him the camera as if it were covered in slime. “I hate this thing.”

                 “You can’t hate what you don’t understand,” Jefferson coolly explained, going through the photos she had already taken. They were all test shots, nothing worth salvaging. Jefferson laughed to himself as he neared the end. “Max,” he generated enough pause to make her nervous. “These are terrible.”

                 “I know,” there wasn’t a point in hiding her dismay. “Thanks for being nice about it.”

                 Mark just smirked. “You jumped right into the water without a life preserver, that’s why you’re struggling to stay afloat. Your settings are all wrong for this kind of lighting at this time of day. So, I’ll throw you a ring.” his thumbs worked at every button Max couldn’t understand.  

                 “Thank you,” Max said, leaning close to try and memorize what he was doing.

                 “Nathan shared your same frustrations when I first started teaching him, don’t worry.”

                 “How long have you been teaching him?”

                 “Long enough, he’s improved tremendously.”

                 “So about the other night, he-?” Max tried to ask but Mark took a photo of her, catching her by surprise.

                 Mark held the camera up, eyes narrowed as he searched around for another target to capture and then he shot. Like a bullet, the camera captured a student walking by. “Now let’s see.”

                 He leaned over, closer to Max than before and practically shoulder to shoulder as he showed her the photos he had taken. “See how the lighting is balanced? The details in the shadows and how smooth the movement is? That’s how you capture something, in the moment. Outdoor shoots are the most difficult. Nature won’t work with us, but we can always manipulate it.”

                 Jefferson handed the camera back to Max, a spark of static electricity shot through their hands.

                “Manipulate what we can’t control?” Max asked, looking up at the trees framing them.

                “That’s one way to think about it. Try taking a photo.”

                Max raised the camera, rotating her upper body as she looked for something, anything of interest. She felt like a hunter, stalking doe in the forest through the eye of a scope. From the campus there were many warm selections, students going about their day as the sun was beginning to settle. Only one rush of blue stood out to her and Max eyed the blur closely. It moved quickly, fast and forward, the wind sweeping clouds behind them. With her finger on the trigger, Max took the shot.

                BANG

                “Alright, let’s see what you captured.”

                Max smiled and cheerfully went to the gallery, but her achievement was short lived when the model of choice rushed by, littering papers around her. The blunette walked with aggression, slamming missing persons posters everywhere. _So, this is who was leaving them around campus_ , Max thought remembering how she had pocketed one last week while she was with Kate.

                Security was coming by and the girl ran off, scattering the rest of her supply on the ground. Max shook her head, getting closer to Jefferson to look at the photo. “I only saw blue through the other warm tones, so I thought it made for a good shot. You can even see the posters in focus. Funny all things considered.”

                “What’s so funny Max?”

                Max laughed, softly, weighing the camera in her hands as she put two and two together. “Ironic, I guess is the better word. You’ve just helped me out so much with photography, all the photoshoots and models,” she tried to play her words carefully in their public setting. “So, everything comes together when you least expect it.”  

                Jefferson eyed Max, he could see the curiosity in her eyes, and it was delectable. “Serendipity I suppose.”

                “Can I ask a question?”

                “Certainly Max.”

                “Can I see her?”

                Jefferson saw her knee graze his, friction building, and he knew what game Max was trying to play. He’d seen it so many times before with other female students. He was trying to determine the pressure building in Max’s eyes followed by that spark of determination and ugly curiosity. It would be so easy to indulge both her wants, but Jefferson wasn’t ready to spoil her yet. “May you see who?”

                “Rachel Amber.” her voice was barely a whisper, drowned out by the fountain but Jefferson could read her lips. _Show me_

                “Another day Max,” Jefferson stood, gathering his things. Max felt his absence immediately. “I want you to show me a few more photos by this Friday. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

                Max made sure no students were nearby. “Bye Mark.”

                “Bye Max.”

_Way to be subtle._

* * *

                 On her way back to the dorm, Max checked in on Kate and she seemed fine if not a little absent minded. Kate didn’t go to class that day, still feeling sick and Max brought her some soup from the cafeteria and the homework she might have missed. _You’re a good friend Max_.

                Max sat on her bed, back to the wall as she looked at the picture of the blue haired girl. Someone, only one person really, was looking for Rachel Amber. It didn’t bother Jefferson in the slightest, Max knew. She could feel it in her bones what had happened, and she wanted to see it for herself. Like stopping to look at a car crash or look up crime scene photos on the internet, Max wanted her eyes to see the beautiful, deadly results of photography. It was something she desired, because she knows if she sees those photos inspiration may strike in the most curious of ways.

                Looking at her laundry basket, Max got out of bed and grabbed the jeans she had been wearing the other day. Digging through the pockets she pulled out the missing poster and saw Rachel Amber staring back at her, so vivid yet faded. Rumors around campus say she ran away. Max knew better, no one really got out of Arcadia Bay. They either ended up dead or made the most of their situation.

                She found a thumb tack in a cup and then crawled back onto her bed, eyeing a spot near the bottom of her mural right next to the animals. **_Rachel Amber, Missing_**

                It was something to behold, something to anticipate. Max pulled away to look upon the wall and see how far she had developed. From above, selfies and dumb other shots of anything she found aesthetically pleasing and it filed down right to her experimental phase. Dead animals like Nathan and now Rachel Amber.

                Max wanted her nosebleed photos, but they were still in the dark room. With Kate her mind was far from them and she cursed herself for not getting them back sooner. She thought about going on her own but remembered what Jefferson had said about asking first. _Should I bother him?_

                _No_. She didn’t want to press her luck to far just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan's pin is complicated in game but we all know it's really 8008. Thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to future chapters where things will indeed...get dark(er).  
> comments and kudos fuel my soul!


	5. Flattery

                “What’s green and covered in dead people?”

                 Jefferson looked up from his gradebook and focused on the Prescott heir walking haphazardly into the void classroom. It was raining that late afternoon and Nathan had been running right before the storm hit. He smiled proudly, hands behind his back. “Aren’t you gonna guess Mark?”

                “If we’re going to start with riddles, try something more challenging,” Mark held his hand out, fingers waving in the air. “Money.”

                “Check it,” Nathan slapped the fat white envelope onto his hand, smiling proudly. “For the light, ya know? I still feel really bad about screwing up.”

                “What’s done is done Nathan, there’s no point in whining about it,” Jefferson’s tone was strict, but that cocky smile of Nathan’s dimmed into a straight line. “I didn’t mean it like that Nathan, I’m sorry.”

                The illusion of an apology was almost enough for Nathan. He pulled up a chair and got cozy. Nathan rested his feet up on Jefferson’s desk, never one for manners. “No biggie, so what’s my grade? A plus right?”

                “More like D territory, you’ve missed the last two assignments.”

                “Oh!” Nathan smirked. “What about my _extra credit_?”  

                Jefferson copied his grin, pointing an agreeing finger. “You do raise a fair point, maybe I can curve it to a C. Your father wouldn’t approve regardless.”

                “Like I give a fuck what he thinks.” Nathan shrugged, arms dangling as he leaned back in his chair.

                “You know it’s better to stay on his good side,” Mark opened the envelope, counting the hundred-dollar bills. It didn’t cover nearly enough of what the light was worth, but Nathan did go through the effort of getting the money together. It wouldn’t be fair to stay mad, not if he didn’t want Nathan crumbling into a ball of tears.

                “What about Max? What’s her grade in this class?”

                “Well like you, she’s also got an incline for procrastination,” Mark slid the money envelope into his bag, pen back in his hand as he returned to his gradebook.  “Both of you need to get it together.”

                “Oh sorry, me and her just have this extracurricular activity that that really takes up our time,” Nathan snickered, rocking back and forth until Mark shoved his feet off the desk, forcing him forward. “Ah! Easy, I’m just joking.”

                “Don’t push it Nathan.”

                Silence weighed heavily, like the storm cloud above them and Nathan felt a sick feeling bubble in his stomach. A pen literally dropped and Mr. Jefferson picked it up while refusing to look at Nathan. _Fuck, what did I do_?

                “Fine,” Nathan ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, kicking at the teacher’s desk like a child. “I just thought things had calmed down enough to get back to the way things used to be.”

                Jefferson stopped writing, pinching the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He needed to tread these waters carefully, lest a large wave sends Nathan overboard. “I know the situation a few weeks ago is still-” he paused, looking around and over his shoulder at the wall. “An open wound for _you_ and you need to understand that what’s done is done.”

                “An open wound?” Nathan scoffed, ripping at his scalp. His hands were waving around frantically. “Yeah, I’d say it’s a huge fucking wound, it’s a gash! Oozing pus with maggots, just like her!”  

                “Nathan you need to calm down.”

                “Calm down? Don’t tell me to calm down!”

                “Keep your voice down Nathan!” Jefferson hissed, looking over at the open door. A few students lingered in the hall, potential witnesses and major inconveniences. Jefferson hurried to close and lock it, hoping no one would knock. _God damn office hours_...

                “I just don’t fucking get it, everything was fine until Rachel and now things are just a fucking mess!” Nathan was going on a tangent, shaking in his seat. His breathing was becoming erratic and Jefferson approached him cautiously, like a bomb about to detonate. “I know what I did was fucked up, I haven’t even been able to sleep because of it! I fucked up and I’m sorry!”

                “Nathan it’s alright.” Jefferson held his hand out, approaching a rabid dog.

                “Then why do you keep acting like you’re still mad at me?” there was a soft cry in Nathan’s voice, the boy crumbling. Mark sighed, touching his trembling shoulder. While what happened with Rachel was controversial, he wondered if convincing Nathan’s fault was a mistake. True, Nathan is the one that used the dark room without his permission and brought Rachel there, but everything after…well, Mark did what he needed to do to keep the Prescott boy in line.

                “Nathan,” Jefferson began, kneeling on one knee in front of Nathan. “I need you to understand that we did have a situation out of our control with Rachel and mistakes were made. But trust me, everything is settled, and things are going to go back to the way they were.”

                Nathan was crying, tears staining his jeans. “You’re still pissed at me.”

                “No, I’m not. I know I said and _did_ things I shouldn’t have but I’m not mad. I’m not mad about Rachel, I’m not mad about the light. You’re in good standing.”

                He held the boy’s hand, gripping it and nearly crushing his knuckles to express sincerity. Nathan gritted his teeth, his free hand covering his mouth as he let out a muffled scream. Jefferson could only try his best. “I know you were trying to do what I did that night, imitation is the greatest form of flattery,” another scream and Jefferson closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. “Things have changed, they have. There’s no doubt about it. Think of these changes as a good thing, you are evolving. You are becoming better at this and have improved so much since I met you a few years ago.”

                “What about Max huh?” Nathan griped, nearly screaming in Mr. Jefferson’s face. “She’s cool and all, but what’s gonna happen to her? Or hell, is she just gonna replace me and I end up in the ground with Rachel? Then Max, then whoever the fuck else you invite into this bullshit?!”

                By then Jefferson had lost his patience, snapping like a tree branch during a lightning storm. Jefferson stood up, taking his glasses off and cleaning the spit from them. “Alright Nathan,” he said slowly, looking down at the boy. “This is going to take some tough love.”

                 Jefferson grabbed Nathan by the throat, lifting him out of his seat and shoved him into a wall. The back of Nathan’s skull smacked hard and Jefferson crushed his frame to his, overpowering the boy. Both hands met at the neck, nails digging into the skin and Nathan struggled to breathe. “Nathan, you’re paranoid and delusional. Now I need you to stop this,” his thumb pressed under Nathan’s chin, a clear warning. “Do you understand me?”  

                “Y-yes sir, I understand!” Nathan’s eyes were wide, fearful and drowning.

                “Are we clear?”

                “Yes sir,” Nathan began crying again, feeling the hands tighten around him.  “I’m sorry!”

                “I know you are Nathan. Now I need you to listen very carefully. Nod your head that you are listening,” Nathan shook his head frantically, biting his lip until he drew blood. “We are not going to bring up Rachel from now on. Understand? Do you understand?”

                Nathan nodded. “Yes.”

                “I am not mad,” the hypocrisy was clear in his grip. “I am no longer mad at you.”

                “I understand sir.”

                “Lastly, Max isn’t replacing you. No one is going into the ground.”

                “But when we buried Rachel, you took that picture of me and-“ Nathan screamed when Jefferson shoved his head back into the wall, Nathan seeing spots in his vision and a burning pain in the back of his mind. “Yes sir, I understand sir!”

                “Now, this is the last I want to hear about any of these delusions Nathan. I need you focused, ready and stable enough to move on from this point. It’s me, you and Max. Get the picture?”

                “Yes dad.”

                Nathan felt the cool air rush into his lungs when Mark finally let go, the space where his hands were left large red marks. He covered his face, hiding himself. Nathan hit himself, smacking his forehead and then his cheek. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

                “Nathan,” Mark grabbed his arm to make him stop. “You’re not stupid.”

                “I’m going to my dorm,” he needed some immediate self-medication, a few pills to send him into a land of color instead of this dull, black and white hell of a classroom.  “I’m sorry I bothered you. I just wanted to give you the money.”

                Trying to pull away from Jefferson, Nathan took steps forward before Jefferson hugged him. Like that night in the dark room, Nathan was a frigid mess but couldn’t push away this comfort after such pain. As if he was turned upside down, Nathan’s mind was in the ocean. His body sitting on the floor as he struggled for air and could hear a whale off in the distance, crying out for him.

                But after such a traumatic conversation, a hug could undo it all and Nathan assumed he was overreacting. Sniffling, Nathan mumbled out apologies and other incoherent words. Jefferson wasn’t in his proudest moment, but sometimes he needed to resort to desperate measures to put Nathan back in line. At the same time he needed to give him that love and comfort he didn’t get back home.

                “Nathan, I need you to not talk to Max about all this. Just keep this between us.”

                “Yeah, yeah I get it, don’t worry I won’t squeal to Max,” Nathan pulled away, wiping his face on the back of his sleeve. “Mr. Jefferson?”

                “Yes Nathan?”

                “D-do you think she’s better than me? I know she is, but do you think that?”

                “I think you both have wonderful potential, but you have something Max doesn’t and that’s history. Think of Max like a sister, yours abandoned you and Max can fill that spot. You both can teach one another like I’m teaching you. All three of us are in this together.”

                Nathan nodded. “Yeah. I get it.”

                Jefferson reached up and touched Nathan’s neck, gently. His fingers brushed against the flesh that would bruise, Nathan shivered and licked at the cut in his lip, tasting the blood.

                “Things will be alright Nathan, we move on and continue with the way things are and it will get better. Remember it always gets better Nathan.”

                “I know Mark, you’re right.”

                “That’s my boy,” Jefferson leaned down and kissed Nathan’s forehead, Nathan practically melting at the tender affection. “Go back to your dorm, do your homework and get some rest.”

                Jefferson physically turned Nathan around on his feet and pushed him towards the door. Nathan unlocked it, going out into the hall. Everyone was none the wiser, he shuffled along as if he were a ghost walking by unseen yet wailing at the top of his lungs. He ran head first into the raging storm.

                Once Nathan was gone, Jefferson put the chair back by its proper desk and let out a long sigh. He got a little impulsive there, lost his temper but he wasn’t sure how else to make his point. Given if this happened again or Nathan began drowning during a pivotal moment in their illegal endeavors, the boys worse fear may come true.

                It was even worse Nathan was right on the money about Max being a possible replacement in case that _did_ happen. But Jefferson didn’t want that, he did want these two to see a new light and help him achieve his goals above all. Nothing lasts forever, but those photographs did. There was nothing more beautiful than capturing innocence through a lens. But actually destroying it and molding two figures into your own image, that was godlike.

                Jefferson needed Nathan _and_ Max.

* * *

                 “I know mom, yeah mom. I’m sorry but I needed to use the card - alright, love you too, bye.”

                Max tossed her phone across the room, sitting up in her bed. The ill-fated credit card bill came in and of course her mom was furious. It was raining outside, the water pelted against the paned glass and Max hated being stuck inside. Her self-planned photoshoot was cancelled, Max deciding to stay in for the evening. It was a naturally made excuse at this point, but she would be on the hunt sooner than she thought.

                The sound of the rain was at least relaxing. Most of the rogue posters of Rachel Amber had melted into printed mesh and were trampled on by the students seeking shelter from the storm. Max had gone to sleep staring at those blank eyes and trying to find the inspiration behind it. Considering all the stories she heard, what mystery could her photos hold in that little red binder?

                Before Max could get lost within the storm, someone knocked at her door. She expected it to be Kate or maybe Dana, but never expected to see Nathan.

                “What do you want Nathan?”

                He was dripping wet, a puddle by his feet and his hair stuck to his forehead. Nathan didn’t bother to wait for Max to invite him in, he shoved his way through, and Max closed her door, peaking out to make sure nobody saw him.

                “You’re getting water everywhere,” Max griped, grabbing a towel and handing it to him. “Nathan, hello? Are you high or something?”

                “No Max, I’m not high.” Nathan grabbed the towel, drying his skin off and shedding his jacket, tossing the soaked clothing on the ground inconsiderately. He kicked off his shoes, peeled his socks off and made himself at home on the couch in Max’s dorm. His head was pulsing, there was no way he was getting rid of this headache so easily. 

                Max gawked the entire time. “What the hell are you doing?”

                “Look, I’ll fuck off when the storm dies, I just don’t want to be alone.”

                “Victoria is literally across the hall.”

                “Maybe I don’t want to be around Victoria, maybe I wanted to see you Max!” Nathan snapped, voice trembling as he draped the towel over his neck and covered himself. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to yell.”

                Max crossed her arms, sitting on her bed and analyzing him. He looked scared, confused really, but as pale as he was she would have thought he saw a ghost. “Nathan? Did something happen?”

                “No,” he lied, shaking his head. “I got into it with my old man. He’s an asshole.”

                “Sorry to hear that, I’m guessing it was bad? What happened?”

                “There’s no point getting into it, I just thought I’d bother you.”

                Max shrugged. “I don’t get much company, so excuse the mess.”

                He looked around, eyes scanning every modest yet poor belongings. Of course, Nathan was used to the finer things, coming from money. But seeing a middle-class dorm room there was a difference of classes between them. “Seems cozy.”

                “Well thank you,” Max couldn’t bear the awkward silence so she went to turn her music player on, soft acoustic songs played as the rain assaulted the windows. She found herself picking up his jacket and hanging it up to dry, Nathan didn’t seem to care. “So, aside from bullshit with your dad did you have a good day?”

                “For what it’s worth, I guess?” Nathan looked up at Max’s wall of photos, standing to get a closer look. “This your shitty selfie gallery?”

                “Shitty, you know what this time I’ll agree with you Nathan, they are pretty shitty.” Max shrugged, kicking his shoes into a corner along with his socks.

                “Isn’t a bit weird, sleeping under a wall that stares at you? I mean, if you’re high as balls that could be trippy.”

                “Can’t say I’ve gotten the chance to try it.”

                Nathan chuckled. “Well shit girl, I’ll hook you up, we should trip out together.”

                “Yeah right,” Max scoffed, standing by him and looking at her gallery as if they were at a museum together. “It’s a growing effort though. With Mr. Jefferson teaching us, I’ll get better in no time. I just have to stop making excuses and actually get out there and do something, you know?”

                “Yeah, I get that,” Nathan stood a few inches taller than Max, but she seemed so small in those photos. As his eyes went down the line, they rested at the recent additions and Rachel Amber. He shivered, standing wet in his clothes when he saw her feathered earring, but his eyes went to the photos of a squirrel. “Did you take my photos?”

                “Hmm, the squirrel? No, I took that one a few weeks ago.”

                “I took one just like that, a few years ago actually. Digital, not polaroid but I showed it to Mark once.”

                “He showed me, I looked at your little portfolio since you didn’t wanna share with me when we officially met.”

                Nathan remembered the first night him and Max were together, and he shook his head. “Let’s just say I was getting used to the idea of you is all, I thought you would sell us out.”

                “Well, I liked what I saw. I tried your style out but it wasn’t me. You’re good at it and I’m still trying to find the right angle.”

                He didn’t take his eyes away from that rotting squirrel. “Imitation is the greatest form of flattery,” Mark had said that earlier to him and Nathan felt like ice was forming all over his skin. “I heard that one time, somewhere.”

                “Popular saying, so you’re welcome. I guess.” Max smirked, playfully hitting his arm.

                “Hey, assault, I’ll sue you,” Nathan joked. “Well dead animals aren’t your thing, hell, take a picture of anyone on campus, they’re all dead too.”

                Nathan went and laid down on the couch, kicking back with his arms behind his head, towel still covering his neck. Max grabbed her laptop from her desk, sitting with her back against her bed and typing away furiously. It was still a tad awkward having Nathan here, but she took it as a chance to occupy herself.

                “You want to be famous one day, right Max?”

                “Famous or I’ll settle just to be considered an artist. What about you?”

                “Famous? Most I’ll ever be known for is this stupid town,” Nathan had his hand in front of his face, raising it high to capture the light between his fingers. “You’ll probably make it farther than me.”

                Max looked up at him from her keyboard. “Don’t you have a choice?”

                “I like to think so, but probably not. I can take pictures, just like you and Mark, my old man just sees it as something to do before I get into the family business.”

                “Is that why you work with Mark?” Max assumed, shutting her laptop and giving Nathan her full attention.

                “Don’t psycho analyze me Max,” Nathan turned his head to look at her, sitting up. “I’m not crazy.”

                “I never said you were crazy, I’m just taking a shot in the dark here.”

                “Fuck Max, I didn’t come for therapy. I just wanna talk about dumb shit.”

                “Okay, riddle me this, why are you such a dick to me?”

                “Oh my god, again? You act like I’m not a dick to everyone! You’re cool Max! Pretty damn cool, I just give you a hard time because it’s fun messing with you. You’re my friend, god. Best fucking friends or whatever shit you wanna call it.”

                Max smirked. “You think I’m cool?”

                “Don’t let that shit get in your head.”

                Max laughed, the sound bubbly and light. Considering all the dark things they were into, Nathan really did see a friend in her. With Victoria it was all rich, fake bullshit. Max though knew what she was getting into and it felt so much easier to relate to her, since they were both going through it together. Mark was right, as usual. Jefferson tended to be right about a lot of things and that included what Nathan did.

                “Hey Max?” Nathan rubbed the back of his head, feeling the bruise forming. 

                “Yeah?”

                “You need to find your angle, right? We should take the camera’s this weekend and hang out. What do you say?”

                “I mean, I don’t know Nathan.”

                “Mark said we could help each other out, so consider it his call.”

                The rain was starting to die out, the music overshadowing the howling winds. Max took a few moments to deliberate with herself the pros and cons of hanging out with Nathan one on one. There wasn’t much against it, other than rumors and Victoria probably questioning things. On the other hand, it could work better for her benefit.

                “Sure, what the hell? What’s the worst that can happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "you are my dad boogie woogie woogie" vine basically applies to Jefferson and Nathan.  
> Happy readings! Wow wow wow guys, thank you for all for the comments and hits, it means so much!


	6. Sugar

                Thumbs typed furiously into the keyboard, blurred words appearing on screen as Max wrote to Mr. Jefferson hesitantly. Was it such a good idea to hang out with Nathan? Could they afford such a risk? Max felt like a child, having to ask a parent permission to play farther down the street than she was normally allowed. The burner phone had a low battery, grasping onto what little life it had so Max promptly plugged the ancient relic in.

                Max had agreed to hang out, but it wasn’t until later she began to brain storm ideas on how to ditch Nathan. Being sick? No, generic and unbelievable. Kate? That would work if Kate hadn’t left to go visit with her family. Sighing, Max checked the burner but saw no reply from Jefferson. It was all about minding her steps to see how far she could tread. Her and Nathan belonged to separate cliques, if Max could even identify with one, and she was aware how different they were while also sharing so much in common.

                Could a few hours of sharing tips and tricks trigger suspicion? That’s all Max was truly concerned about, so she needed a second opinion. Nathan wasn’t so bad, it took awhile to come to that conclusion after their talk in her dorm the other day. Max began to see him in a different light, much like how she viewed Mr. Jefferson differently once she realized what was really going on. Once you get to really know someone, they always surprise you. Maybe soon they’ll let her in on their secret about Rachel Amber, if she wasn’t already involved in a deeper secret.

                Max saw a chance at being civil and just needed to learn how to approach the battlefield with Nathan. If she stepped on a mine, words, triggers or any other thing that set him off, she had to prepare for the explosion. The other day in the girl’s bathroom was such an example, the shock still made her tense. Bringing up his dad was an absolute no. Nathan never told her what his dad did to him the other day, but she could assume it wasn’t pleasant. It made her feel sorry for him. It made sense to her why he was so attached to Mr. Jefferson, needing that kind of figure in his life that doesn’t constantly knock him down once he reached the highest step.

                It was Nathan’s invitation to her to take the camera’s out. Max thought it was a great opportunity to free herself from constant excuses, but she just needed to know if it was okay. The phone vibrated on her desk and she snatched it up quicker than lightning.

                **J** – _I see no problem, use him to your advantage._

“Use him to your advantage,” Max read out loud while grabbing her other phone. She texted Nathan that she could meet up with him around noon. Another message came from the burner, Max turning her head between both devices. If this is what being rich and famous was like, she didn’t want to know how hectic her life would be as an photographer.

                **J** – _have fun. Play responsibly._

 **Nathan** _– nice. C U soon. Meet at 2Whales_

                _Two whales? Wait, no, no, no!_ She pressed dial for Nathan, but he didn’t pick up. _Well fuck_ , if she knew Nathan wanted to meet there, she would have just gone with Kate this weekend. Max chewed the inside of her lip, tasting blood as she threw both phones down. Of course it had to be the Two Whales Diner, a place she actively avoided since she came back to Arcadia Bay.

                There were people Max didn’t want to see from her past. It should have been common courtesy to drop a quick hello and Max outright blocked said people on every platform she could. Max paced around the room, steadying her shaking hands and practiced a breathing exercise. “It’s been years, what are the chances Max? They probably moved or got new jobs, who knows. You got this, have fun. Just go out and have fun.”

                One issue resolved yet another problem comes up. _How very_ , as Veronica Sawyer would say.

                Max dressed in one of her new tops, buttoning it up with shaky fingers. While packing her camera bag, she made sure the battery was charged and memory card was already inside. Everything seemed good and ready to go. Her polaroid was on the shelf next to her and Max took it carefully. The sense of familiarity calmed her nerves and she didn’t feel like she was running through thick fog. _Do what you have to do Max, don’t let anything get in your way_.

                “Have fun. Play responsibly.”

* * *

                 Rachel Amber greeted Max once she got to the diner. Her smile was newly taped and the print extra bold this time. Max took it upon herself to rip the poster from the window, crumbling it up and tossing it towards a nearby puddle. She already had one, she didn’t need a million more teasers.

                For a Saturday afternoon, the Two Whales Diner was surprisingly not busy. Was it a holiday weekend? If so, Kate leaving made more sense. Max walked in and instinctively looked around for any threats. Something did catch her off guard, a warm memory sending her back to her youth. Cooked meat, toasted bread and coffee, the aroma was practically intoxicating. It had been years, yet everything looked the same. The leather stools were still cracked from so many weights upon it and that old quarter juke box still played the same country songs she’d practically memorized. In a way, she almost missed it.

                Breaking away from the nostalgia, Max looked around for Nathan and saw the back of his red jacket. While she walked to the booth, she craned her neck to look through the kitchen window and was relieved not to see a dash of blonde hair. _Thank god_.  

                “Hey dick.” Max circled around Nathan and slid into the booth.

                “Well, well, well, you actually came. I thought you were gonna flake.”

                Nathan was wearing a regular t-shirt underneath his jacket and Max could see bruises feathering down his neck. “Holy shit, did your dad do that to you?” Max’s eyes were wide, shocked at the evident assault.

                “Don’t worry about it,” Nathan had wanted to wear a scarf that day but didn’t own one, so he tried layering as much as he could. “It’s not what you think.”

                “That looks serious Nathan.”

                “Max," the warning was clear through his tone. "-drop it.” 

                Max remembered her mantra earlier about not triggering Nathan and while still skeptical, she nodded her head. “Alright, well, I’m here now.”

                Max slid the camera bag off her shoulder, nesting it between herself and the wall. She could see Nathan’s kit and already knew it was better and more expensive than the one loaned out by Mr. Jefferson. She knew how to lighten the mood, all it took was feeding an already fat ego. “Fancy, showing off the Prescott wallet? I thought we were helping each other out today.”

                “We are, but I’m not gonna let you think you’re better than me,” Nathan slammed the bag onto the table, placing his winning hand all or nothing. “I’m alpha bitch.”

                Max rolled her eyes, laughing. “Not everything is a pissing contest Nathan.”

                “Whatever the contest type Max, I like winning,” he spoke matter of fact, that cocky attitude returning versus the brooding boy he was just a few days ago. “Speaking of contests, I got a text from _somebody_.”

                “Oh?”

                Nathan sat up, elbows on the table and Max never realized how much he spoke using his hands. “Deadline is next week for all the photography classes, he wanted to know what you and I were doing.”

                “Well,” Max scratched her nose, remembering her nosebleed. “I was trying something artsy in the, well in the one place, you know, but I don’t think a self portrait is going to cut it. I mean the theme of the contest is creative freedom, so anything goes.”

                “ _Max_? Max Caulfield? I thought it was you.”

                The waitress approached the table, hair blonde as ever with very few greys and a smile as kindred as her spirit. Max felt her heart drop into her stomach. Joyce Price was a senior employee at the diner and once upon a time a second mother to her. Max felt guilt consume her, squeezing tight inside of her until she couldn’t breathe.

                It took everything to muster a response. “H-hey Joyce, it’s been awhile.”

                “Awhile it has, I didn’t know you were back from Seattle,” Joyce smiled, a pinch of judgement in her country tone yet she still welcomed Max like an old friend. “I’m guessin’ you go to Blackwell?”

                “Yeah,” Max hid her hands under the table, digging her nails deep into her wrist. “They have a great photography program.”

                Joyce laughed with a golden voice. “Same old Max, always takin’ pictures. Well now, good to see you and of course Mr. Prescott here, what can I get you kids to drink?”

                “I’ll just get a coffee,” Nathan looked at Max, her eyes almost a blank stare. “Want anything Max?” he lightly kicked at her foot, bringing her back to the real world.

                “Oh! A coffee too, thank you,” her smile was straight and forced. “It’s good to see you again Joyce.”

                “Well Max, don’t be a stranger. Come by some time and say hello to Chloe,” Joyce wasn’t trying to be passive aggressive but threw the name out there knowing Max would react to it. “I’ll get you those coffees now.”

                Once Joyce walked back behind the counter, Nathan cocked his head to the side curiously. “What was that?”

                “Shut up,” Max took a deep breath. “I know her from a long time ago. It’s a long story.”

                “Clearly, did she kill your cat or something? You looked like you were ready to piss yourself.”

                Max glared, impulse taking over, and kicked hard at Nathan’s knee from under the table. He hissed through gritted teeth. “ _You fucking whore, fuck that hurt!_ ” why did he seem to be everyone’s punching bag lately?

                “Sorry,” Max sighed, sitting up straighter when Joyce returned with the coffees. “Thank you again Joyce.”

                “Oh is Max keepin’ you on your toes Mr. Prescott? Watch out now,” she teased. “Ya’ll let me know if I can get you anythin' else.”

                Joyce went away again, allowing Max some breathing room. The coffee was always to strong for her liking and she grabbed the pink sugar packets at the end of the table. “Sorry Nathan, I didn’t mean it.”

                “No one ever means it, fuck, that hurt like a bitch, bitch.” Nathan recovered, frowning at Max and filing this incident under bullshit.

                Max tore at the pink paper, sprinkling the sugar out. The dark liquid mirror reflected her worry and Max tried to not look at herself. She eyed Nathan closely, fingers drumming against the table. “Do you know her?”

                “Yeah, I come here all the time. I tip good, money and dick.” Nathan declared, still rubbing his knee to ease the pain. 

                “Don’t be gross Nathan,” she picked up a spoon and stirred, continuing to drown the coffee in sugar. “Why do you come here? This doesn’t really seem like your type of place.”

                Nathan took full offense. “Uh, I like food and whales? So, fuck off? Where do you get off so suddenly?”

                “I’m not-I’m not trying to be a bitch. I was just asking,” Max held her hand up, wishing she could reverse time to avoid this awful interaction. “Sorry.”

                “You want like a Xanax or something? I got a whole bottle in the car and other shit that could calm you down.”

                “Believe it or not Nathan, I can function without narcotics.”

                “Whatever,” Nathan sipped at his coffee, looking out the window towards the beach. “Guess you’re not Miss Perfect huh? Jefferson’s little angel.”

                Max quickly changed the subject, tossing the spoon down. “So, what are we gonna shoot today? Beach front, lighthouse, woods? What’s the plan?”

                Blinking, Nathan held his hands up in defeat. “You got me, I don’t really have a plan.”

                “Are you-?!”

                “I thought we could make a plan or improvise!”

                “I want to strangle you right now.” Max threatened, hands in front of her grabbing at the air.

                “Well you wouldn’t be the first this week!”

                In the heat of the argument, the bell chimed and in stepped the blue haired girl Max had taken a photo of. She went straight to the counter and flagged down Joyce. Max had grabbed another sugar packet and was pouring it out onto the table, creating a mountain while forcing Nathan to write out a plan.

                “Alright,” Nathan started, tapping his pen against the table. “Where the fuck do you want to go?”

                Max didn’t look up from her sugar hill. “Put lighthouse on the list, I’ve been meaning to go there.”

                “High angle, _smart,_ ” Nathan said sarcastically, scribbling. “I’m gonna put down beach. Because beaches are nice, unlike you right now.”

                “You know Nathan, when I was little, I wanted a baby brother. Now that I know you, I’m so glad it never happened.”

                A swift middle finger was the only response Max would get. She was almost ready to take Nathan up on the offer to settle her nerves before she looked up and saw someone staring at her. _Chloe Price_ , it had been so many years Max barely recognized her. Joyce was talking to her, pointing Max’s way which drew the attention and Max could see anger cloud the blunette’s expression. Sirens were going off, echoing inside her head, and Max felt like she was about to implode.  _Oh my fucking god…why is this happening_.

                “Pay. Nathan, do you have your wallet?” Max said, eyes still locked with Chloe.

                “Always, we need the bill first.”

                “Just throw down a twenty, we’re going to the lighthouse.” Max grabbed her camera bag, sliding out of the booth. She kept her head down, trying to hide her face with her hair and quickly dashed out of the diner. The entire time Chloe didn’t look away from Max, accusing her with just one look. Max could feel the hatred burn against her skin. It didn’t help that not only was Max freaking out about seeing Chloe but the fact that it was Chloe who was handing out all those Rachel Amber posters. All Max could see were red flags and everything seemed like to much of a risk. If Mr. Jefferson knew that she _knew_ the girl looking for Rachel, would he ban her from the dark room? Or worse, would someone uncover everything they've been doing?

                “Well shit Max,” Nathan walked out, camera and car keys in hand. “I’m not the only unstable one, fucking hallelujah.”

                Nathan unlocked his truck, Max hopping into the front seat and popped open the glove box. Max saw the silver glint of a gun and of course Nathan would have a gun! That didn’t matter right now though. She dug through some papers, hands being careful as she searched for the promised drugs.

                “Hey Max.”

                Max looked up and saw Nathan holding an orange bottle, as if he were presenting it to her.  

                He popped the cap off and Max held her hand out, welcoming the peace the little pills would give. Shit, doing drugs seemed worse than kidnapping girls. Max dry swallowed two and laid back in the seat when Nathan began driving. He put his music on although after awhile the sound blended with the air and she found herself calming down after her onset panic attack.

                “Nathan?” her head bobbed to the side, looking over at him. “Can I ask you something?”

                “What’s up?”

                “Did you and Mark kill Rachel?”

                Nathan could feel a pulse in his neck, a faint reminder not to bring it up anymore. He kept his hands firm against the wheel. “Don’t worry about it Max.”

                “You need to stop saying drop it and don’t worry, I need to know. She’s been missing, it’s obvious knowing what all three of us do together, but before I came along did you guys kill her?”

                “It’s not what…it’s not what you think,” Nathan’s voice was timid. “Max, look, I’m going to be real. Do not bring her up, please. Do not.”

                “I think I have to; you and Mark won’t let me in on what happened. _Someone_ is looking for her, someone I know. I need to know if I have to be worried?”

                “Max-“

                “If she’s dead, I honestly don’t care,” Max explained, confessing her true feelings with the calmest allure. “In fact, all around campus the way people talk it sounds like a beautiful tragedy. I’m more worried about what’ll happen if someone tries looking deeper into it.”

                Nathan had to trust her word, she was an accomplice to all this so if they went down so would she. There was no reason she wouldn’t run for the hills if she really knew.  Did she need the whole story? No, Jefferson told him specifically not to bring up Rachel again. If Max really wanted to know, she could go to him for all he cared. A simple yes or no question could be answered, no problem, right?

                “She’s dead. That’s all I’m telling you.”

* * *

                 Once they got to the lighthouse, Max and Nathan hiked up the slope with camera’s around their necks. For Nathan, he felt as if he had a digital noose coiling around him. He watched Max closely, her freak out at the diner now a second-hand memory thanks to the drugs. She was chill, taking photos of people picnicking and old tree stumps with lovers carved promises. It really didn’t bother her Rachel was dead, she was so worked up in their world and the threat of it unraveling. No wonder Jefferson liked her. How easily she accepted them and all because her future was guaranteed.

                Still, Nathan was on guard.

                At the top of the hill, they stood right underneath the behemoth of a tower and Max took a quick shot while kneeling. Nathan took a seat at the bench overlooking the crooked, worn fence that was certainly a safety hazard. The water looked nice, after all that rain the other day there was a calm and when Nathan peered closer he thought he could see whales in the distance.

                “Hey,” Max sat next to him. “Did you get anything good?”

                Nathan shrugged. “A few things. I don’t give a shit about the contest though, so I’ll probably blow it off.”

                “That sounds like quitter talk. Won’t Mark get mad?”

                “Eh, as a teacher probably. Who knows, inspiration will hit probably the day before like it usually does.”

                Max looked out over the horizon, tapping her feet together through a rhythm. “I used to come here a lot as a kid, the same graffiti is right over there," she pointed lazily, her arm dead weight. "Can you believe it?”

                “Really? Shit, that’s cool.”

                “Yeah,” Max was still in la la land, humming softly to herself. “It’s funny how people change but things don’t. It all stays the same.”

                Nathan snorted, laughing at the half ass philosophy. Nathan found it more amusing that people became sincere while under the influence. “God you are just so high right now aren’t you?” he leaned in close and saw her eyes dilated.

                “I feel a little sleepy, but I feel so amazing at the same time. Victoria was right, you bring the good shit.” Max did a small hooray, clapping her hands.

                “It’s just a prescription. You seemed like you were freaking out, so you’re welcome.”

                “Again, sorry about your knee. Sorry about Joyce and Chloe. I mean,” Max went on, mumbling a few words here and there. “I should say sorry to them, but am I going to? No, but I am sorry about your knee, I mean that from the bottom of my heart.”

                “No worries, thanks for wanting to hang out today.”

                Nathan wasn’t used to being the sober one in the group, but while his friends would ditch him he stayed to make sure Max didn’t go over this cliff thinking she could fly to the land of tranquility.

                “But if that bitch tries anything, I’ll take care of her. That’s a promise, you are secret safe with me. Both you and Jefferson. I think I got great pictures today, he’s going to love them. I can't wait to develop our photos so we can show him, or _I_ can show him. I'm doing all the work here." 

                Rolling his eyes, Nathan laughed at the fact Max was such a teacher’s pet. “God you’re so up Jefferson’s ass.”  

                “Oh please, so are you. But do I blame you? Look at the guy, he’s hot,” Max explained. “I mean, Hot enough for a teacher, I mean what do you think?”  

                “I’m not answering that!”

                “Oh come on Nathan, admit it,” Max egged him on, pretending to kick his knee again.

                Nathan flushed. “He’s good looking for a guy that’s all I can say!”

                “You do agree, ha! You’re hot for teacher.”

                “Bitch, you’re the one hot and bothered.”

                It was easy to feel safe, Max was making so many promises and joking with him Nathan trusted her full heartedly. That felt great, the best he’s felt in awhile perhaps. He looked over and saw his face reflected from a lens, Max took a quick picture of him with the digital camera.

                “Got your soul,” she smirked. “Can you believe people used to think that? I mean, what if it's true?”

                “Fuck, I lost that thing a long time ago,” Nathan took out his phone, opening his camera and holding it out in front of him. “Here you can print this for your shitty selfie wall.”

                “Oh!” Max smiled, leaning closer to get in frame and Nathan took a picture of them both. He had a million and one photos with Victoria and other friends, Max could join the collection. “Are you gonna post it online?

                “Not unless you want Victoria to actually murder you and trust me, bitch has got claws.”

                Laughing, Max looked at her phone after Nathan sent the picture to her. The lighting was warm with the late afternoon sun and it seemed to be a perfect capture of two kids just having fun together. They were both eighteen, legal adults but at the heart of it, they were still just _kids_. “Aw, we’re friends now. You’re still a huge douche though.”

                “I aim to displease,” Nathan checked the time on his phone and stood up. “I wanna hit the beach before it gets dark.”

                “You got it _Mr. Prescott_ ,” she mimicked Joyce’s country accent, teasing with the way she pronounced his name. “I just gotta keep you on your toes.”

                The pair hiked back down, clearing the trail as quickly as they could. Unaware that a familiar pair of eyes had been watching them for most of the day. Keeping track of them and making sure they didn’t do anything stupid. Things seemed to be going well and it was a relief to see them getting along. For once, Nathan did as he was told, and Max seemed none the wiser about anything. Mr. Jefferson almost felt pride for the two, seeing them work together which would make future endeavors even easier.

                What he did for them, they’ll do for him. That was always the agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says friendship like a deep dark secret that is mUrDeR! Also Jefferson be peepin'  
> I hope you all enjoyed this update and look forward to the next chapter, we're going back to the dark room! :0


	7. Act

                “Remember everyone, deadline is _Friday_.”

                Jefferson directed the class, walking through the aisle of desks and eyeing each student carefully. His tone was crucial, expecting everyone to deliver. “Creative freedom, this should have been an easy assignment. I only have one entry on my desk which is unacceptable,” he didn’t like being the strict teacher, but his reputation was reflected by his students. “Today is going to be a work day, I want to see everyone working on something.”

                Victoria and Taylor were whispering among themselves, gossip wavering in the air. Annoyed, Jefferson snapped his fingers, the blondes alert and apologetic. “That isn’t up for discussion.”

                Covering her mouth, Max held back a laugh. Although the classroom was tense, she couldn’t help but feel at ease. Max had gotten a red folder over the weekend, courtesy of Nathan. There were plenty of potential shots to use for the contest to fill up an eventual portfolio. She was excited to develop them and while Max didn’t have a printer near as advanced as Victoria or Nathan may own, she knew a place she could develop them.

                It was just a matter of asking permission.

                Jefferson neared Max’s table, eyeing her through a framed gaze. “I’ll be having one on one’s with each of you throughout the hour-” Max grinned, hands folded in front of her like a good girl and Jefferson was suspicious yet intrigued by her confidence. “To discuss your progress so far.”

                A red folder? Jefferson knew an homage when he saw one, Max’s own tribute to him. It was gratifying to know he had left some form of influence. As he walked behind her Jefferson placed a hand on the folder, talking to her directly. “I better see something in here Miss Caulfield.”

                If she could have gotten away with it, Max would have touched his hand with a charming remark. But keeping her composure, and the threat of Victoria throwing a chair across the room, Max nodded in understanding.

                “Alright, the creative process begins now. Get to work. I’m going to call names randomly and Taylor you’re the first victim, come on.”

                Students began to work, chairs sliding across the room as some partnered up while others worked quietly at their laptops. Max looked over towards Kate having missed her over the weekend.

                “Hey Kate,” Max called out, waving. “Wanna keep me company back here?”

                “Oh, sure Max,” Kate brought her laptop with her. She moved slowly, Max noticed the tired look in her eyes and wondered if she had been sleeping well. “How was your weekend?”

                Max shrugged. “Really relaxing,” she stressed the word, remembering her panic at the Two Whales and the euphoria soon after. Of course, a migraine plagued her the very next day, but thankfully no nosebleeds. Max was still worried about Chloe sniffing around, but Max chalked it up to unnecessary paranoia. Even from childhood she could remember the girl being a huge headache. “How about you? You look tired.”

                “My days have sort of blended together, the visit to my family was hectic. I’ve just been tired,” she was confessing and Max was more than happy to act as a priest. “Ever since the Vortex party everything’s been cloudy.”

                “You had a blast from what I remember, a little hungover but no harm done.”

                Kate slumped down in her seat, pressing random keys on her keyboard. “I can’t remember anything from that night. It scares me, not being able to remember. I feel like I did something I wasn’t supposed to and-!“

                Stopping her from breaking into hysterics, Max reached over the table and took Kate’s hand. “Shh,” Max’s voice was soothing, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “You danced, drank a little and had fun. No sin there, everything is fine Kate. If God’s a great guy like you say he is, he’s probably a chill dude.”

                Kate frowned, taking her hand away. “Don’t patronize me Max.”

                “I wasn’t-“

                “Kate Marsh.”

                Jefferson called for Kate to the front of the class. Reluctantly, Kate stood up and walked as if she were on death row. Fortunately for her, she already turned in the assignment. Unfortunately it was rushed, and Kate had put in zero effort. Jefferson always noticed when a project had little to no passion and for him it was unacceptable especially coming from a student like Kate.

                “I understand you’ve been feeling under the weather lately?” Jefferson asked, holding her folder out to her. Kate took it gingerly, hugging it close to her frame. “Mind telling me what’s going on?”

                “I just,” Kate tried to find the words for her defense. “I wanted to get this in before the due date. I’m sorry Mr. Jefferson.”

                Jefferson shook his head. “I appreciate trying to be punctual Kate, but I know you can do better than this. I expect more from you.”

                “I know.”

                “Come on Kate, I know you still have _some_ light left,” Jefferson urged, a fond memory came over him as he caught a glimpse of the gold righteous noose around her neck. Normally Kate wore her cross outward, proud and faithful, yet today it was tucked underneath her blouse. “Don’t lose it.”

                Kate opened her mouth to speak but silenced herself. She rubbed at her wrists nervously, eyes welling up with tears. “M-may I be excused from class please?”

                Considering Kate seemed like she was about to break down, Jefferson nodded. “Yes, of course, I didn’t mean to upset you Kate.”

                “You just don't understand! I can’t-I’m leaving, I’m sorry-” Kate turned with her head down, going back to Max and collecting her things in a rush.

                Max wanted to ask Kate if she were alright, but the blonde ran from the classroom, quick as a wounded animal fled from a hunter. _Well okay then_ , Max thought _, fuck me for being nice_. Kate made her grand exit and the class only looked up when she slammed the door. A few sly remarks and hushed whispers carried through the class before the chattering ambiance returned.

                “Max.”

                Jefferson pointed towards Max, a come-hither gesture.  With the red folder in her hands, Max walked casually but slowly towards Mr. Jefferson. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind of any anxieties and stress from the prior weekend and focused solely on the famed photographer. Max could feel eyes on her back and she chose to ignore the unwanted attention. Max had a goal and she felt overly ambitious. 

                “Alright Max, do I even need to ask?” Jefferson asked sardonically, taking the red folder and opening it. He seemed mad now, but Max knew he’d like what he saw inside. 

                The inside of the folder was empty, save for the corner of a polaroid photo peeking out from the inner pocket. Jefferson eyed Max, slowly bringing the photo out of hiding. It was another selfie, no surprise there, but the message was loud and clear. Max’s gaze stared up at him from the photo, trapped within the confines of a box and underneath scrawled in thick black marker were the words: _dark room?_

                “I have some photos, I just need to develop them. My printer isn’t all that great and,” Max looked over her shoulder, all the computer stations occupied. “Seems I’m always last to the show. So could I stay after hours?”  

                _Clever girl_ , Jefferson realized why Max seemed confident and willful ever since she walked through the door. Max could have easily just texted him, but she wanted to have fun and play responsibly. He had to admit, this gesture was cute even for her. The choice wording was enough to get the point across and Jefferson turned the photo over, reached for a pen and graded her request. Jefferson always rewarded good behavior.

                “I have a meeting today, we can figure something out.” he explained, writing slowly.

                Max nodded, leaning on her toes to see what he was doing. Jefferson was so tall compared to her it was almost impossible. 

                “I’m liking the concept so far, keep up the great work Max,” Jefferson tucked the photo back into place, closing the folder. When handing the album back, their hands touched and Max shivered with delight. “I can’t wait to see the rest.”

                Once Max was back at her desk, she opened the folder and flipped her portrait.

_10 p.m. tonight_

* * *

                 Although she wouldn’t be the first Blackwell student to sneak out, Max wasn’t joyriding or going to bars with a fake I.D. Instead Max decided to spend her evening in a hole in the ground. How much more hipster could she get?

                Max was meeting Jefferson at a half way point. Through text he expressed concern about being out so late and asked for her not ride her bike. Max supposed this is what it was like to have someone worry over you. Having an actual one-on-one with Jefferson was something she’d been waiting patiently for. As much as she had grown to like Nathan, it was going to be nice not having him around for once. Max was the sole focus tonight and she craved the attention.

                Maybe she could even ask about how Rachel died. Max had been so curious to know, but Nathan begged her not to bring it up.   

                Seeing Joyce again was difficult. Not because she felt guilty for never contacting them, no, Max was more than content in cutting loose threads with rusty scissors. Max knew her entire act wouldn’t work against Joyce or Chloe at this point. It stressed her out being in such a position where she couldn’t plan a method of attack or defense. She hoped Chloe wasn’t going to be a problem with all those stupid posters. Even Kate almost saw through her earlier that day, but Max could mend that bleeding wound.

                Max walked off campus, trailing towards town. She was sure she bypassed security. As far as she knew there was only one hard-ass officer compared to the others who accepted bribes. It was quiet for the mid-week; the roads were vacant and only a few other Blackwell stowaways lingered.  Max kept going, distancing herself as far as she could from the school.

                It began to rain, a light drizzle, and Max pulled the hood of her jacket up to protect herself. The weather had been inconsistent all week. Rain one day, sunny the next and back to rain. She would compare Nathan to the bipolar anomaly but didn’t want to misdiagnose mother nature.

                Finding refuge at a bus stop, Max ducked under glass box and checked her phone for the time. _10:05. Unlike Jefferson to be late_ , but as she began to doubt a pair of headlights struck her. The car slowed to a stop and she hurried in.

                “Hey! Got any candy stranger?” Max was cheeky, tossing her bag into the backseat and shutting the door.

                “Funny,” Jefferson mused. “Seat belt.”  

                “Of course responsible adult person.” Max unzipped her jacket, shedding it like snake skin before strapping herself in. She worried about getting the leather seats wet, but it was out of her control and Mr. Jefferson didn’t see to mind.

                While driving, Jefferson had the music playing at low volume and Max smiled at how soothing it sounded with the rain. The lights of Arcadia Bay dissolved into liquid ribbons, thunder rumbling closer as the storm brewed. After everything these last few months this is the most relaxed Max had felt. The interior of the car smelled like leather and cologne; it was intoxicating.

                Jefferson glanced over at Max. “You’re awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?”  

                “I’m just taking in the moment,” she admitted. “This is nice.”  

                Jefferson smiled, keeping his eyes on the road and Max traced the outline of his shadowed profile. It would be the perfect photo opportunity if she had her camera. After hours Jefferson was dressed more casually, dark long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Max finally had him all alone and she tried to find the right thing to say in the moment.

                “Thank you,” she finally managed to get out. “For letting me use the dark room. I know I didn’t ask last time.”

                “You were very polite and theatrical, how could I refuse?” he chuckled, slowing the car down to turn a corner. “I have to say I’m proud, you’re really exploring yourself.”

                Max looked down at her hands, lacing her fingers together. “I’m glad you think so,” she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. “I love it.”

                “Love it?”

                “I mean, like, sorry, I mean I love what we’re doing, everything. The photography and the thrill of it all,” Max stumbled over her words, laughing at herself. “You get what I mean Mark.”

                “Trust me Max, I know exactly what you mean.”

* * *

                 Jefferson flipped all the necessary switches to bring the florescent underworld to light.  Max shielded her eyes, blinded for a moment and then the studio presented itself. The storm hailed above them furiously, muffled by the soundproof walls.

                Being comfortable in their territory, Max waited patiently for Jefferson to set the printers up for her. Her hands roamed around, touching everything as she walked wall to wall. Fingers traced the outline of needles and tripods, memorizing them. Max walked towards the backdrop and stood in the center. Jefferson had his back to her, and Max slowly lowered herself to the ground.

                Kate and so many other girls once laid in that exact spot. Max wondered what it was like to be posed and presented by gifted hands? It was cold, Max always thought it would be warm since it felt so close to hell.

                 “Did you see Kate after class?”

                The question took Max out of her head. Quickly she got up, scrambling to her feet and gave her attention back to Mr. Jefferson. “No, she ran off and I didn’t bother to check on her.”

                “I think she’s struggling with penance.”  

                Max shrugged. “That’s her problem, she’s doing it to herself.”

                 Her remark was cruel and cold, Jefferson felt undeniably proud. “You’re a very nice girl Max.”

                “I’m nice when I need to be.” Max sat on the couch, propping herself up to watch Jefferson. She felt she was moving all over the place, fidgeting with anticipation.

                “It’s a great tactic, you utilize it very well.”

                “A few years ago, I realized a lot of things didn’t bother me like they should,” Max admitted, laying her head against her arm lazily. “I used to have worse nosebleeds than the one you saw the other day; people would rush to me and act like I was dying. I really didn’t understand the fuss. Then it sort of hit me that if I act and play nice, people give you a much easier time. They’re less difficult and more compliant. What was it we talked about the other day, manipulate what you can’t control?”

                Jefferson smiled, ear to ear. “You said it exactly like that.”

                “I act nice and play the field as best I can. It’s just how I’ve gotten by the last few years.”

                “Well, if it can help ease any doubts about yourself, I’ll tell you that every photographer is a sociopath by _some_ nature. I understand you Max, which is why you’re practically my best student.”

                “Me? I’m the best!” Max feigned shock, laughing to herself. “Well obviously, I mean I wouldn’t be here would I if I wasn’t a little warped in the head?”

                “People trust you and that’s what gives you the advantage. Your gift is a weapon. A beautiful and deadly weapon.”

                Max smiled, it sounded so pleasant the way he said it and if there was anyone in the world that was ever going to fully understand her it was Mark Jefferson. Going through life, Max always felt she had these tendencies but never acted on them. She didn’t have to act for Jefferson, she could be herself with no filter. He believed in her in a way no one else did, Max was lovely and special. It was easy to see why everyone was so infatuated. _Never meet your heroes,_ Max thought.

                “Alright,” Jefferson declared, presenting the dark room for the taking. “It’s all yours.”

                Max jumped to her feet, rushing to sit in the chair and spun around delighted. She grabbed her memory card and plugged it in, seeing her photos pop up on the screen. “It feels so professional.”

                “It practically is,” Jefferson hovered near like a ghost, wanting to catch a glimpse.

                “Ah ah, no peaking!” Max warned, turning the monitor away from his framed gaze. “Don’t you want it to be a surprise?”

                Jefferson held his hands up, defeated. “You got me Max. I’ll let the master get to her work.”

                “Thank you,” Max was high and mighty, opening the photo editing programs and began going through her favorites and least favorites to work on. “This reminds me of _One Hour Photo_. Where the guy obsesses over a family but always tries to make sure their photos turn out perfect. I want mine to be perfect.”

                “Now that’s a great film. I’m sure they’ll be amazing. Although I can’t promise you’ll win the contest just because you’re in my favor.”

                Jefferson winked and Max felt complete with validation. She went at it, one hand on the keyboard and the other clicking at the mouse.

                Music played and Jefferson smiled at Max. “Helps set the mood.”

                Quietly, Mark roamed around the dark room and helped himself to his cabinet. The red binders were all aligned perfect and neat. Max was curious for a moment but kept her eyes away. She had to remind herself of a promise.

                Selecting Kate, Mark grabbed her and a bottle of bourbon. He took a seat, drinking in the memory of that precious night. Although it was posed as a lesson, Jefferson got more from the experience than Max or Nathan did. Stripping Kate of that pure innocence she had and seeing her fall apart in reality was breathtaking. The light had gone out and he captured it in a bottle, keeping it for himself. Her photos were just a beautiful reminder that made up for a previous tragedy.

                Of course he had to follow his brats over the weekend. As confident as he was with Max, Nathan he felt was still unhinged since that day in the classroom. Jefferson worried that the boy might admit everything to Max, and they would have a problem on their hands. He was surprised to see it was Max that left the diner in a frantic haze. He assumed the worst and prepared to handle the pair as needed. After following them to the lighthouse and watching them take a friendly photo together, Jefferson realized all was well. He could keep them for another day.

                After tonight Jefferson could settle his worries, it seemed Max was very much in the same mindset as him. In fact, they had a lot in common regarding an act. While he was trying to select the next girl to have the honor of the dark room, he was considering letting Max take the reign.

                Max worked hours into the night, readying each photo with precision. Her inner perfectionist played along with the music and once she thought her work was ready to come to life she remembered her other photos. 

                “Hey Mark, you didn’t happen to see my other selfies around? I left them here that night and forgot to take them.”

                Jefferson looked over his shoulder, shaking his head. “I’m afraid not, I assumed you had them.”

                “Dammit,” Max sighed. “I really needed those for my wall.”

                Jefferson closed Kate and returned her, delicately placing her with her sisters. He slid the cabinet closed. He knew perfectly well where Max’s photos were, tucked away for safe keeping. “Don’t worry about those, focus on the real winners.”

                “I am,” Max held her head in her hands, gazing longingly at the monitor. “I just like seeing progress.”

                “This is your progress Max,” Jefferson assured, standing opposite side of the glass table. “You can dwell on the past, but those familiar memories will come and go. You need to tame what’s insatiable, provide yourself with new material. Curve that itch and take the shot.”

                “You’re right.”

                Max’s hand hovered over the key and finally she pressed print. The machines against the wall came to life, Max proud to create one of a kind art. She walked over, intent on keeping everything discreet. She knew Jefferson wanted to have the first look, but she didn’t want to lose her element of surprise.

                The photo’s printed and Max picked them up as if they would melt the moment her fingers made contact. “Close your eyes just for a moment.”

                Jefferson scoffed. “The curiosity is killing me Max,” he closed his eyes, turning on his heel.

                “Says the cat.” Max inspected the photos and compared them to the image on the monitors. They matched evenly, and Max smiled with content. She could prepare them for display back at her dorm. Max opened her backpack and took out the red folder, placing each photo in between a veil a paper.

                Satisfied, Max closed it. “Okay, you’re free.”

                “I still can’t sneak a peak?”

                “Nope,” Max smiled, leaning against the table. “Done and done. Thank you again for letting me print here. I would have been hopeless otherwise.”

                “All I can ask is that you get it in before the deadline,” Jefferson mused, folding his hands together in prayer. “For god’s sake just please meet the deadline.”

                “No promises!”

                “I swear,” he pushed his glasses up, rolling his eyes. “You and Nathan _both_ , speaking of which the new light came in today. I have to run to my car real quick. Go ahead and shut down for the night.”

                “Got it boss.” Max saluted and watched him turn the corner and powered down the desktop and printers. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, Max tiptoed over to the music player, pressing the button. Muted, the dark room had an ambiance she couldn’t quite place. It was between nowhere and anywhere, a purgatory of white silence.

                Max lingered by the cabinet of binders; girls buried deep within the pages under immortal ink. Confidence and praise, she’d had her fill of it. Now she wanted a reward. Something more than just exclusive permission to the dark room. Looking over her shoulder, Max quickly opened the cabinet and took Rachel’s binder. Her heart was beating rapidly, adrenaline rushing through her veins.  

                Footsteps neared. Max panicked and shoved the red binder into her bag, quickly closing the cabinet. She now carried the weight of Rachel Amber on her back. She sat down on the couch, just in time for Jefferson to come back with a box. Max smiled; he was none the wiser.

                “I’ll unpack this later; I didn’t realize how late it’s getting.”

                “I’m having fun, just the two of us,” Max flirted. “After hours is where the fun begins.”

                Jefferson eyed her, amused. “Keep it professional Max.”

                “Can’t knock a girl for trying.” Max stood up, following Jefferson as the lights went out. Dark and foreboding, Max looked back into the studio and saw the outline of a young woman. A faint apparition, angry and translucent. In the blink of an eye she was gone. _What the fuck?_

                “Max.” Jefferson spoke from the door.

                “Coming!”

                Max rushed out, chilled from the drop-in temperature. The storm was still raging, threatening to put the old barn out of its misery. Jefferson locked up, putting an arm around Max as he walked her to the car, trying to protect her from the rain's assault. 

                “After you.” he opened the door for her and Max smiled sheepishly, his hand pressed to the small of her back. _Very professional Mark._

Max held Rachel close, planning out what to do with her. She would keep her for a few days and return her before anyone noticed. Of course she would have to do so by coming here alone again, but what Jefferson didn’t know wouldn’t hurt. Max just had to keep her a secret just as Jefferson and Nathan had. To see her, to know what happened, it seemed criminal not to look after all Max had heard. All those other girls knew life after the dark room, Rachel didn’t. What was the look in her eyes right before death consumed her body? 

                The very idea was exciting to think about, Max pressed her legs together to numb the aching pulse that begged to be touched. _Professional, keep it professional Max._ She bit her lip, jumping when Jefferson got into the car. 

                “This rain, hard to believe isn’t it?” Jefferson took off his glasses, cleaning them with his sleeve.

                Max was quiet, all she could see was a perfect opportune moment. She took a deep breath, remembering all the feathered touches, playful flirting and banter. _You can be professional or brave Max._

_Brave it is._

In a quick fleeting second, Max seized Jefferson and pulled him close. She still had the element of surprise, stealing a kiss. Max had kissed people before, but she put more passion with the only other person she considered a true equal. Her fingers brushed through his wet beard, trying to get as close as she could. Her lips locked against his, savoring the warm taste of bourbon.  

                She wanted it to last, but Jefferson placed a hand against her and gently pushed her away. Max looked at him, confused. “I thought-” she licked her lips, taking a deep breath.  

                “ _You_ don’t want to complicate things.”

                Max swallowed the lump in her throat, cold and shaking. “I’m sorry.”

                “Don’t be,” Jefferson reached a hand to wipe the raindrops from her cheek, fingers curling through her hair. “You aren’t the first student to try.”

                Max leaned into his touch, small and unsure.  

                “I’m flattered, truly. You’re a beautiful girl Max, I don’t want to taint that. Feelings complicate things and I don’t want to do anything that would harm you mentally.”

                Lying right through his teeth, Max didn’t realize he was twisting the situation and assumed the fault as her own. “What if it isn’t emotional?” she asked quietly, trying to keep her composure. “What if it’s just physical? Sins of the flesh type stuff?”

                Jefferson smiled, thumb brushing against her bottom lip. She didn’t want to be made a fool and her mind was struggling to win against him. Max was a lot tougher than Nathan. That boy melted under his touch and practically craved it even if he didn’t remember all of it. Nathan needed emotional validation and Max was politely asking for physical intimacy. Max's weapon of choice was her act and here she was opening herself to him, an honest, defenseless portrait. He could abide, take her right there and violate her entire existence. Jefferson was a firm believer in self control and wasn't going to let Max win and gain power over him. 

                “Patience is a virtue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I recently went through and named all the previous chapters. I constantly refer back and forth and it's easier for me to jump back that way. Comments and kudos always appreciated, and I'll see you guys next chapter~


	8. Pandora

_Rachel Amber_

Max paced around her room, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. Like eagerly awaiting presents in December, Max bounced on her toes while the binder sat still atop the bed.

                She was still reeling over her failed attempt with Jefferson. She felt more frustrated than embarrassed when she lost control of the situation. The gentle rejection, and a quiet ride back to Blackwell, left Max beyond confused and mentally hit her head against a wall trying to figure things out. It wasn’t about feelings, it was about _physical_ pleasure, no strings attached, mutual pining. Why did Jefferson not seem to understand that? _Patience_ , he had told her. That didn’t leave her satisfied.

                At least Max could save her night in some way. The rain continued, trees bending at the mercy of nature. It was as if having this red binder was behind all this chaos. The lid to Pandora’s box had already opened, unleashed onto the world, and it was Max’s turn to look.

                Cracking her knuckles, Max crawled into bed and sat on her knees. Slowly, her fingers traced the outline of the binder. Rachel’s name was bold, labeled with malevolence. Max took in a deep breath, dragging this out for as long as she could. _See Rachel_ , Max began opening the binder. _See her_.

                Open for display, Rachel looked at Max through vexation. Rachel was raw, bound inconsiderately and aware of what was happening. The fury in her eyes reflected through Max. She found herself in the dark room, holding a camera and taking photos of this sultry girl. With Rachel, Max felt she looked at who she was, no act, no fake smiles, someone that could see you for what you truly were. They were mutual. Max looked down at Rachel who crawled to a corner for means of escape. Max only followed, getting uncomfortably close. She wanted to rip that feathered jewel from her ear, although it would ruin the shot.

                Max took the photo, Rachel bare legged and her tattoo roared to life, a mirrored rage. This wasn’t the design of Jefferson, but someone more inexperienced. Rachel could speak if she wanted. Her captor wasn’t worthy of her words.

                Turning the page, Max gasped. Rachel and Nathan together on the ground above a shallow grave. Max bit her lip, leaning forward to further dedicate herself to the scene. This was Jefferson, she could tell. Rachel’s smile was faint, a blissful overdose. No pain, the drugs were like acid, dissolving her emotional and physical fears. It raced all the way to her heart, ceasing any opportunity of life. Her body was exposed to the elements, she could no longer be angry in such a state of decay. The light was fading, and she laid against Nathan who posed with his eyes wide open. Their bodies were tangled together against a pile of trash, thrown away so they can break down their biological components and become good fertilizer for the earth.

                Max ran her hand along the page, tracing Rachel and Nathan’s form. It was beautiful, so fucking beautiful and she was euphoric seeing such grandiose. She could feel her heart racing, blood rushing in her ears as she felt that familiar ache in her core. An eager hand slipped underneath her waistband, finding the spot desperate to be touched. This was something she had complete control over. Max let out a sickly moan, her other hand gripping the sheets. She kept her eyes on the binder, panting and moaning as her fingers teased and prodded.  

                That familiar spark flared in the pit of her stomach and her toes began to curl. Max looked directly at Rachel, maddening her senses. She continues faster and faster, building herself higher until she reached the storm clouds. Max was nearing the edge, looking over the side and plunged deep within herself, falling with grace and exhilaration. Lighting struck like the flash of a camera, capturing her in this moment. She felt the high as she fell, muscles tightening, and her legs clenched together. Riding out the feeling for as long as she could, Max moaned and threw her head back, hand feverishly going in circles as she fell back into a grave, swallowed whole by the earth as she cried out in ecstasy. A little death goes a long way, Max felt herself die, body quivering with delight and her ears were ringing.

                Jefferson left her wanting. Max knew if you wanted something you had to do it yourself.

* * *

                 Walking around campus that morning, Max took the scenic route. Rachel was locked away in her dorm with no means of escaping. She would have to give her back before Jefferson noticed she was missing, a second time Rachel fit the label. Max had time though, something she rarely had.

                Blackwell survived another thunderstorm, but the cloudy, grey skies threatened them once more. Tree branches littered the campus and the custodians were quick to clean up. Lest they ruin the school’s clean reputation. Max continued, following the other early birds.

                Max was in high spirits; she was going to finish her contest entry later that day and have it ready to hand in before the deadline. She forgave Jefferson for the rejection; in fact, she handled the matter herself. He was right, as always, she needed to be patient. Max was clearly out virtues and had more room for sin. She eyed Kate who walked by without a word. _She must still be pissed about yesterday, whatever_.  

                There was room to fix things with Kate, but Max wasn’t going to bother her. For Kate to trust her and Max have control again she needed to give her space to breathe. Let her feel her natural feelings of disdain.  

                Speaking of patch jobs, Max was surprised to see Chloe walk onto campus. Since their brief encounter at the diner had Max flustered, she thought this was a moment to gain an upper hand and get even with Chloe. Trust, readiness and kindness, all part of the act.

                Max approached the blue haired girl slowly, creeping up on her. “Chloe?”

                Turning, Chloe sneered at the half-assed introduction. “What the hell do you want Max?”

                Seeing Chloe up close and personal, she had changed. Angrier and less agile, the punk aesthetic seemingly fit her, but Max knew it was a desperate attempt to stand out, unlike her own chameleon nature.

                “I just wanted to say hi, it’s been awhile.”

                Chloe was picking up the Rachel posters ruined by the storm. How many times had it rained and Chloe had to replace her? Seeing Max just pissed her off, it didn’t help how hypersensitive she had become since Rachel disappeared.

                Throwing the soiled papers into the trash, Max followed Chloe like a puppy. “Chloe, look at me. Please?”

                It was hard to get her attention, more less get her to talk. Chloe had an agenda and Max wasn’t part of the itinerary. Max found it hard to hide her amusement. Not only did she have Rachel locked away in a tower, but she had fantasized a sickly scenario that got her off. Seeing Chloe desperate and chaotically crippled in her own fairy tale just furthered Max’s photographic ego.

                Max was getting nowhere just following Chloe, so she opted to reach out a friendly hand. She touched her shoulder and Chloe immediately threw her arm back, shoving Max away and borderline hitting her.

                “DON’T fucking touch me Max. Go away!”

                “Chloe!” Max urged, stepping forward without fear. “I know you’re mad, I understand why you’re mad. But just give me a chance to explain myself?”

                “Oh yeah, explain why you never called or contacted your best friend? I guess it’s a fucking Prescott you’re into these days.” Chloe snapped, sharp teeth and white knuckled.

                Max knew that would come back, hanging out with Nathan brought up misconceptions. “We partnered up for a photography assignment. That’s all. You’re mad at your own assumptions Chloe.”

                Leather boots halted in their tracks, Chloe turned and looked at her traitorous friend. “Oh yeah, photography still the thing that gets you off?”

                _In more ways than you think_ , Max kept that comment to herself.

                “It’s what I want to do Chloe, it’s what I’ve always wanted to do. I came back to Arcadia Bay and was swamped with work. It’s a lot of dedication and I didn’t have much free time. I know I should have contacted you sooner and I’m sorry.” a forced apology, Max wasn’t truly sorry.

                Chloe didn’t seem to buy her bullshit. “Yeah, you’re busy taking pictures and you forget about the millions we took together. When you left, I really needed you Max. My dad died and you just left that cassette tape, you fucking selfish-”

                “I can’t take that back. I can make it right though.” Max offered, although she cast her bait she wasn’t sure if Chloe would bite.

                There were a lot of things Chloe wanted to say to Max, scream them out in the open and call her out in front of her Blackwell friends. An explosive temper wouldn’t make her feel better, but Chloe wasn’t sure what else could.

                “You’re busy, like always and so am I.”

                Chloe turned her attention back to Rachel, picking her up off the ground and throwing her away. _Fitting_ , Max smiled smugly. Her blue haired friend didn’t have a box today, Max imagined she ran out of copies and needed to print more. Carefully she helped Chloe pick up the wet flyers, the ink running down the sidewalks.

                Max sized Chloe up and wondered what kind of threat she could be. Emotionally fragile and hot headed, Chloe could be a problem. If she brought it up with Jefferson, they could possibly form an attack against Chloe, but Max knew they couldn’t be brash about it. Chloe would have to be a last resort. Considering most of the rumors were of Rachel running away to California, everyone believed it so why couldn’t Chloe?

                “Were you close with Rachel?” Max asked, tossing the papers away. “I mean, you’re the one putting these posters everywhere.”

                Glaring, Chloe stomped away and Max had to run to catch up. “You don’t know anything Max.”

                “Chloe, I’m just curious. People think she ran away-”

                “I’m used to people abandoning me, but not Rachel!” Chloe finally broke, her voice cracked and the hard shell she wore crumbled. “Rachel didn’t leave, she couldn’t have. We always talked about getting out of here and she wouldn’t have left without me.”

                “Are you sure about that?”

                Chloe took full offense; Max hadn’t meant for her question to come off that rudely, but it slipped. “Am I sure? Fuck you Max, fuck you! You know since you’re so cozy with Nathan fucking Prescott, why don’t you ask him?”

                “Nathan didn’t do anything to Rachel, you can’t just point the finger at everyone,” Max defended herself and Nathan to the best of her abilities. “Chloe, I don’t know what to say to make you feel better but you need to calm down.”

                “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!"

                “ _HEY_!”

                A security officer with an ill placed mustache rushed over, boots stomping through the puddles. Max took one look at the man and figured this was the hard-ass everyone talked about. Chloe took off, rushing down the steps and into her truck.

                “You know you’re not supposed to be on campus!” the officer yelled, stopping by Max. Chloe sped away, running as always when the situation became to much.

                Max sighed; it was a try again scenario with Chloe. If anything, she probably could have furthered Chloe's doubt about Rachel, but if Chloe remained tenacious as she seemed it could pose a threat.

                Max went to walk away but the rent-a-cop stopped her. “You, what’s your name?”

                “Max Caulfield. I have to get to class.”

                His name badge read David Madsen and Max didn’t need to know his name to know he was the conspiracy type guy that looked at you as if you were up to something. Max knew trouble and didn’t actively seek it in public. The man stared her down.

                “You one of Jefferson’s students?”

                “Yeah?” Max crossed her arms, annoyed.

                “Hmm,” David looked her up and down, looking for signs of trouble. “I’m watching you Caulfield.”

                He walked away and Max was left reeling. What the fuck was that? Was that a fucking threat? How many problem people were they going to run into in this shitty town? Max needed to be more guarded and monitor her surroundings. This wasn’t the time to be careless. Chloe was a blue colored threat and now the stupid rent-a-cop was too.

* * *

                 Nathan met up with Victoria by the lockers, hugging his clone from behind and slipping a small bag of study aides into her pocket. “Kiss me like you missed me.”

                “In your dreams Nathan,” Victoria scoffed. “Thanks for the delivery.”

                “S’ whatever, you're goin' to hell ya sinner," Nathan joked, twirling Victoria. "How’s it going in Jefferson’s class?” he let her go and leaned against a locker, one leg propped against the metal. He looked cool, like most days and wanted to smoke but he didn’t have that much power in these halls.

                Victoria groaned, pitifully. “He totally freaked out on us the other day. I always meet deadlines, I’m on top of it. This project I’m working on is just taking time. I mean, I’m brilliant and an A-student. But he seemed more preoccupied with Max fucking Caulfield.”

                “The selfie queen herself!”

                “Speaking of,” Victoria closed her locker, spinning the combination. “You have some explaining to do.”

                “Oh shit, don’t shoot Sheriff,” Nathan held his arms up in defense, dropping them with a slap against his legs. “What’s up?”

                “So some birdies told me they saw _you_ and Max hanging out last weekend.”

                Nathan feigned ignorance. “Like I’d be seen with that loser.”

                Victoria cocked her head to the side, pulling out her phone and showing photo proof of them at the beach together. _Not a bad candid_ , Nathan thought. “Fake news.”

                “What were you doing with her?”

                “If you’re gonna interrogate me can we at least go outside for a smoke?” Nathan draped an arm around her shoulder, hugging Victoria to him as he led the way down the hall and outside. He walked to their normal spot, free from prying eyes. The sea of discarded cigarettes and joints washed away with the storm.

                Nathan took a cigarette from his back pocket, flipping his zippo open. The nicotine burned through his lungs, giving him that ease from the edge. He offered Victoria one, but she declined.

                “Alright, now spill it,” she properly demanded. “What the hell is going on?”

                “You got me, yeah I was with Max last weekend. We went out and took some pictures together,” Nathan sat down on a bucket nearby, lowering himself to Victoria. “She _begged_ me to show her how a photographer really does it. It was hilarious, she was so desperate and I’m sure she wanted in on some Prescott action.”

                Victoria’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, did you and her-?”

                “No, no, no, I’m just that great,” Nathan winked, taking another drag. “It was charity, simple as that.”

                This was a big fat lie, Nathan had been the one that asked Max out and spent the day with her excelling at their craft. But it’s better no one thought they were an item or friends for that matter.

                Victoria pondered his statement and then nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Figures Max would need help. Throwing herself at Jefferson doesn’t seem to be working.”

                “Oooh, takes one to know one,” he teased and Victoria stomped her shoe at him. “Easy! These are new clothes.”

                “I just don’t get why Max thinks she’s so special. So she got into the Vortex club and wears sleeveless shirts and takes pictures, the _I’m so quirky_ thing needs to fucking stop.”

                The blonde was clearly threatened by Max, at the idea she was better than she was. Although Victoria had put so much more effort in photography than Max did. It was frustrating seeing someone that didn’t seem to care excel at something, like studying so hard for a test only to fail but the one student that didn’t care aced it. Hearing her own best friend had been with the girl she hated made her feel even more inadequate.

                “Don’t be jealous, you’re so much cooler than Max will ever be,” Nathan assured, holding the cigarette between his fingers and he extended an offer once more. Victoria took it, huffing on the cancer stick. “You’re fucking amazing Tori.”

                “I know,” Victoria took a deep breath. “It just feels like she’s trying to outdo me.”

                “Trust me, she isn’t. Max is just fighting for that letter of recommendation just like you are.”

                Victoria threw the cigarette down into a puddle, watching the small flame drown, a line of smoke it’s last breath. “Just don’t get to cozy with her, she’s just using you.”

                That hurt Nathan more than he thought, but he tried to deny it. “She’s not.”

                “Oh yeah she is,” Victoria turned on her heel, looking down at Nathan. “I mean, why else would she ask you?”

                “That’s pretty fucking harsh. What the fuck does that make me?”

                Victoria clasped her hands together, making her point. “I don’t mean it like that Nathan. I mean, you’re rich, you have connections and I think that’s all Max sees in you. I don’t want to see you get hurt by her.”

                Victoria, his only other friend that seemingly cared about him. He always regarded Victoria as the other half of him, they were so alike, almost like twins, and their cool, nonchalant attitudes were a match made. He never viewed Victoria romantically, no, no she wasn’t his type in the slightest. She was his confidant and had seen him in his most vulnerable moments, easing his worries and handling his meltdowns the best she could.

                But Victoria assuming Max was just using him brought up his one doubt with her. “Don’t you already do the same thing?” he snapped, standing up. “Don’t you just hang out with me because I’m rich, have connections, the drugs? Isn’t that all you see when you’re with me?”

                “No. Nathan why would you think that?” Victoria protested. “We’ve been friends for years.”

                “You wouldn’t be the first fucking one to use me! Everyone uses me!” Nathan gritted his teeth, he didn’t want to fight so he walked away, leaving Victoria confused and uneasy. She called after him, but it went unheard as Nathan stormed off.

                The implication and the audacity Victoria had just pissed him off. Was he not good enough to hang out with just anybody or was everyone he knew and had some care for just using him? It was his greatest insecurity and Nathan wanted to scream, kick something and thrash around. Victoria was referring to the wrong snake when it came to a person using him, but Nathan was blind by loyalty to see it.

                Max liked being his friend, she said so herself. They were in this together, she couldn’t even use him if she wanted to because her focus was Jefferson. He was the one Max looked up to and saw what could be had. A job opportunity, connections to other photographers and a place in the art world. Nathan hadn’t given Max anything except advice, she never asked him for money or drugs, Victoria was fucking wrong!

                Angrily, Nathan took out his phone and texted Max.

                **Nathan:** _Wanna party 2night?_

                Max didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, some things came up which didn't give me time to write but updates will be more consistent. I hope you all like the new chapter! Also 800+ hits! YOOOOO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, thot's and prayers! lol. Let's get it to 1000 smackaroos! Happy reading! -NeonVVitch


	9. Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of suicide

                Deadline. Max had worked tirelessly preparing her contest entry. She accidentally cut herself several times with an x-acto knife but didn’t feel much worry over it. She simply licked the cut and stuck a band aid to it. Her perfectionism came to light as she measured the mount so her photo was properly centered. Would this win her the contest? Even though she was in the teacher’s favor, Jefferson wasn’t going to hand Max everything unless she adequately earned it.

                Rachel was under her bed, still like a mannequin pressed into a red coffin. She planned to return her this weekend, get her back to her proper resting place. Although Max enjoyed their time together. It made her eager to try Jefferson’s method out herself. Would he allow her to take the reins?

                Once in class she placed the red folder on Jefferson’s desk and walked to her seat, smug as ever. Victoria’s gaze followed her, more deadly than usual. Max shot her a look. “Hey Victoria.”

                “What’s with the smile Max?”

                “I’m just proud of myself.” Max spoke truthfully, hoping Victoria would envy her.

                Victoria narrowed her eyes, tapping her painted nails aggressively on the tabletop. _Bitch has claws, I remember Nathan telling me that._

Quietly, Victoria turned her back and left Max alone. Max was surprised she wasn’t getting a response. Normally she didn’t try to feed the empty stomachs of bullies, but Victoria was always fun to poke. It left Max feeling more confident than ever. If Victoria was nervous, then her photography entry must have been gold compared to silver.

                Kate was absent, another surprise. If Max was counting right, Kate had run out of excusable absences. If she wasn’t careful, Kate could find herself expelled. Then again, Max knew Kate was still struggling to collect herself from that night. It was a test of faith and although Max wasn’t religious, she thought about googling a few terms later so she can try to relate to Kate and further the act. Max needed to be in Kate’s good graces once more. Considering Kate held a special place in her heart by being one of the first girls she took to the dark room.

                Mr. Jefferson walked into class, humbled with himself as he saw the high stack of contest entries on his desk. Another day he could be proud of his influence as a teacher, if not relive some of the glory days as a photographer. Max caught his eye, she seemed to be doing well since the other night. In fact, she was more composed than he originally imagined. Often students fell apart, their young and unbalanced emotions tore them apart when rejected. Validation, it was worse than a drug and people suffered withdrawal when they can’t seem to get any.

                Max though seemed mature enough to handle it. Another reason he was so fond of her and could carry on his work in due time. He was excited to see her photo for the contest; curiosity had been calling him and the words carried her name.

                “Alright, the usual suspects are here. Has anyone seen Kate Marsh?” Jefferson walked around the room, motioning towards the empty seat.

                A small chorus of mumbles and no’s sounded, likely lyrics from the student body.

                Jefferson shook his head, disappointed. He would have to mark her absent again and that was going to lead down a path that didn’t look well for Kate.

                “I appreciate others for being punctual. Now, I guess I’ll address the elephant in the room: I’m proud of everyone that turned in their entry for the contest. As you know creative freedom gives you a wide space of opportunity, a chance to express your own style and explore yourselves. I’ll be announcing the winners next week,” he looked at Max, a subtle wink. “You can expect-”

                A student ran through the classroom door, ranting and raving. “There’s some crazy shit going down at the girl’s dorm!” they shouted, earning the attention of everyone. Victoria and others stood up, chairs skidding across the tile as they eagerly filed out. Jefferson didn’t hide his irritation, chastising everyone before declaring their dismissal.

                When he turned around Max was the only student that stayed behind.

                “Alone at last.” Max crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. A habit picked up from Nathan, one Jefferson was trying to break.

                “Then there were two,” Jefferson mused, leaning against a desk with both hands. “Aren’t you curious?”

                He looked at her from across the room, a clear line of distance. “A bit,” Max admitted, leaning forward. “I have manners though. I was taught yes, no, ma’am, sir and please. Oh, and thank you.”

                Jefferson smirked, tilting his head to the side. “Are you going to take another polaroid and ask my permission?”

                “Only if you want me to.”

                Jefferson tapped his knuckles against the desk, counting to three. He couldn’t help but laugh, subtle and quiet. Max liked to make things interesting, more so than Nathan. “Go, be a follower today, leader tomorrow.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “There's likely to be a meeting later about whatever's going on. I won’t keep you.”

                “Keep me?” Max stood up, pushing her chair in and grabbing her backpack. “I mean you got me all to yourself.”  

                Jefferson shook his head. “If you’re referring to the other night-”

                “I’m joking, I’m already over that.” Max laughed, sincere. “Have fun with your meeting. I’m gonna go see this so-called crazy shit!”

                Max did wonder what had happened but didn’t mind waiting to have a battle of wits with Jefferson. As she walked by, she granted him an all-knowing smile, keeping her own secrets and playing the part of a dutiful follower. When you’re in good graces with someone, trusted and revered, it often comes with a feeling of success. Max waved goodbye and walked out the door. The hallway collapsed under her and she fell into a black abyss. Catching herself with two hands, shattering with force, she felt her entire body hit a surface deeper than hell.

                Max could hear waves crashing against the shore like feathered noise. Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance. Her eyes fluttered open, red rimmed and dilated. She felt dizzy but was slowly coming into focus with the grey world around her. Max was lying down in sand, the grit forming to her figure.

                “Where the fuck-?” Max sat up, fingers digging into the grain. She looked around trying to figure out her surroundings. Nathan’s jacket was next to her, discarded. His phone was somewhere underneath it all, it was going off like bells during mass.  

                She recognized the beach front of Arcadia Bay. It was still raining, sprinkling at this point, and police sirens were nearing. For a moment there was panic within Max, the instinctive need to flee and hide overtook her. The police sped by the road, thankfully ignoring her existence. If Max was right when assuming where she was, then they were heading towards Blackwell.

                Looking down, the scoop of her shirt was stained with old blood. Max reached up and felt the dried remains, tracing her nose down to her lips. _A black out?_ Max questioned what was real for a moment. She looked around, looking for anyone near by and spotted Nathan not to far. He was in the water, knee deep and hands in his pockets. Quickly Max stood up and brushed the sand from her clothes. She ran towards him, calling out.

                “Nathan! What the fuck!?”

                Nathan turned around, relief coming in waves as he walked out of the water with wet jeans and shoes. His hair stuck to his skin, matted and rustled. He looked unkept, a result of standing forward against rain and the ocean.

                “About fucking time!” Nathan declared, arms out.

                “What the hell happened Nathan, why are we at the beach?” Max yelled, brushing her hair out of her face when it kept getting into her mouth.

                Nathan’s hand pressed against her back, pushing her forward. They walked back to their original spot and Nathan grabbed his phone, hunched over to protect it from the water. “You’ve been out for an hour and a half,” he explained. “You blacked out again.”

                “I know that genius! But why are we at the beach?”

                Collapsing against the sand, Nathan was shaking. He was high, Max could tell immediately. Whatever he took, she didn’t care. All she wanted was answers. Max needed him to fill in what happened in the last hour and a half. Her head felt as if she'd been shot, Max looked down at the blood and knew it had never been this bad before.

                Max sat down next to Nathan, holding her legs to her chest. It was freezing at the beach, how Nathan could stand it bare armed and risk catching a cold was certainly a guess for her.

                “What happened? Nathan talk to me.”

                “ _Kate’s dead_.”

                 Max hadn’t expected that.  

                “Holy shit,” Max felt her jaw drop, in shock or awe? That was the scary part. “What happened? How did she die? What the fuck-?”

                “I know as much as you Max, _we_ fucking killed her.” Nathan watched the waves come in, foam dissolving into the dark grey water. The wind pushed towards them, Nathan breathing in the sea salt air. It was the only thing keeping him sane now. A cocktail mix of narcotics and nature.

                He was scared, truthfully. Max knew he was trying to keep his cool, but his shaking legs said otherwise.

                “How did she die?” Max was beyond confused, what was Nathan talking about?

                Nathan pulled both hands down his face, his eyes bulging. “She jumped off the fucking roof in front of everyone! We watched and she just did it!” he snapped his fingers. “She was there on the ground just like Rachel but there was so much fucking blood, how the hell did she even _have_ that much blood?”

                Nathans smacked himself in the face, his body trembled as he hit himself harder. “Count to three bro, count to three,” he was trying to get some sense into the other half of the mind. His fists hit the muddied sand, burying himself. “ _One, two, three!"_

                “Nathan, hey, look at me.” Max tried to get his attention to no avail.

                _She jumped_.

                It was hard to believe, let alone conceive such a thought. Max wasn’t a witness and wondered what all Nathan had seen. She couldn’t quite understand the emotion she was supposed to feel, so how was she supposed to understand everyone else’s emotions when they came back from this?

                Max sat on the beach, frozen still. It all happened so quickly that she tried to play catch up. She was on her way to see what was going on and then here she was with bloody nostrils. Kate was dead and Max knew one absolute thing: they did not kill her.

                It was going to be difficult to try explaining that to Nathan. Max was going to try her best. She slowly reached over and grabbed Nathan’s hands, pulling them away. Nathan looked at her, his eyes swollen from near tears. Max could see the fight of right and wrong within his ocean gaze.  She held his head between both her hands, eyeing him directly.

                “Listen to me Nathan, alright?” Max spoke calmly, truthfully. “We didn’t do anything to Kate. We didn’t kill her.”

                “She jumped and she-”

                Nathan was so close to the edge of hysterics, but Max kept him grounded. “Look at me, look at me Nathan. It’s me Max,” she smiled at him, kindred and sincere. “I’m your friend and I wouldn’t lie to you. You didn’t do anything wrong. Got it?”

                “Yeah…” Nathan took a deep breath,holding it in.

                “Hey, hey, no, let it out,” she instructed. “Don’t hold your breath, you’ll make it worse.”

                He breathed out, his voice hoarse as if he'd been yelling all day. Nathan tried to pull away from Max, but she locked him in place.

                “Just like her...” Nathan whispered.

                Max felt a bit envious; Nathan had seen so much more than she had. She could set aside petty feelings and focus on the situation. Kate was dead and there was no telling what kind of digging people were going to do. In fact, it would be smart to lay low for awhile until this event faded within everyone.

                “Listen, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I need you focused,” she took one hand away to snap her fingers, Nathan jumped like a scared cat. “We stay calm and collected. Both of us. We figure this out. Together. You’re not alone this time, you won’t be alone. Mark is going to make sure this doesn’t come back to us, it won’t because it has nothing to do with us! You’re going to be okay Nathan; how many people tell you that? Not a lot, but I am.”

                “How much of this is real?” Nathan asked, feeling like he was under a spell as Max’s witchcraft began to work on him. He stopped shaking and held his hands against hers, skin to skin contact. This was real.

                Max smirked; she had done the impossible which was getting through to Nathan Prescott. Kate had fallen from grace and Max wasn’t going to be the one to assume guilt.

                Slowly she began to take her hands away. Nathan closed the distance between them and kissed Max. Soft and innocent, almost like a thank you. The act itself surprised her and like so many nights ago, she put a hand to his chest and pushed him back gently.

                “Don’t do that.”

                “Sorry.”  

                “I’m not mad,” Max shrugged, thinking nothing of it. “What happened after Kate?”

                Nathan licked his lips, rubbing his hands together for warmth. “I ran to Jefferson; it was the first thing I could think of. It was probably stupid of me, but I didn’t know where else to go,” the waves reached their feet, both teens jumping back as ice ran through their veins. “Fuck it’s cold.”

                “Why are we at the beach? Let’s jump to that question.” Max demanded, feeling water in her shoes.

                “You were knocked out on the floor, one of your dumbass nosebleeds again. Jefferson had you and when I came in, I told him about Kate and then he told me to take you and get off campus until things died down. I’m waiting for him to call so we can go back.”

                “We’re not in trouble though,” Max assured herself. “It’s just a heavy situation and it’s gonna take some time to settle.”

                His shoulders slumped, Nathan looking down at his phone. “I just thought the beach is the safest place.”

                Max questioned his logic, had they been on the run the beach was by far the dumbest place to hide. Placing more thought into it, Nathan loved the beach and Max could see how he viewed it as _his_ safe place. It was so like Nathan that she shouldn’t have been surprised. His moods were like the ocean, calm, weathered and then chaotic. Never all at once.

                “Well, like I said, we’re going to be okay,” Max stood up, shoes leaving a path behind her. “We should go because it’s cold as fuck.”

                Like a child, Nathan stayed put. “He hasn’t called-”

                “Well I’m taking this upon myself, you can whine to him later about it,” Max teased, kicking a small clump of sand his way. “Come on, your car has heated seats.”

                Defeated, Nathan stood up and grabbed his jacket, shaking the excess sand off it. Nathan was playing follow the leader and he hurried to catch up. “Bitch..." he gathered his mood, wanting to be uplifting and positive, if not to try and hide the amount of stress he was under. "I have the keys!”

* * *

                 “This is a fucking nightmare.” Jefferson sped down the winding roads of his hometown with fury. His knuckles were white, clenching the steering wheel as he ran two red lights before deeming is necessary to slow down. The last thing he needed was a speeding ticket.

                It was a shit show; the entire school was up in arms. The girls had been allowed back into their dorms after the scene had been cleared. A memorial service was already being planned and an investigation was underway.

                “Just fucking perfect.” if Kate had left a paper trail regarding her feelings leading up to the events he wasn’t sure if it would point to Max. More so, he was worried about Max having such a close connection with Kate and how she would be involved with this. Nathan was self-explanatory, that boy was a mess. The way he ran in Jefferson wanted to strike and smack some actual sense into him.

                So much had gone on and Jefferson had an unconscious Max in his arms, not in the way he preferred. He sent the kids away to play and dealt with the aftermath. Blackwell was in the middle of a storm, one that would soon fade with time, if he were lucky.

                Although Jefferson was confident nothing could be traced back to any of them, it was still unnerving to know that officers would be prowling the scene. Max, she could survive under pressure, chalk up a great enough act to convince them of her grief, Nathan, if he knew what was good for him, he’d behave.

                Jefferson pulled up to the old Prescott barn. He was giving himself a welfare check, just to put his mind at ease. Quickly he hurried through the motions, opening the doors, keying in the code and descending into the dark room.

                In his own world, Jefferson knew control and poise. The black and white wonderland he built was home. A place where he could truly fit in and invite those he needed and those he deemed worthy. Which category did Nathan and Max fall under? It was always obvious in his mind.

                The room was cold, void of any life since the night him and Max were present. Jefferson had wanted to do another trial and lesson, but those plans were obsolete. Until things settled, they had to be on guard. All his work needed to be safeguarded and handled with care. He had worked Nathan for years to get this place, he wasn’t about to lose it.

                Going to that oh so familiar cabinet, Jefferson slid the door open and was greeted by all his girls. Just to name a few favorites of his, _Marissa, Lynn_ , the now infamous _Kate_. Of course, there was Rache-

                Rachel?

                “Rachel?” Jefferson opened the other door, looking high and low for the other binder. He began counting and naming everyone, he was sure they were all here, they were supposed to be! One, two, three, four- he counted furiously, checking all the names and then grabbing them individually to flip through their pages.

                It was Kelly, Rachel and then Kate. Why wasn’t Rachel in the middle? Where the _fuck_ was Rachel!?

                Jefferson was shaking, rage overcoming him as he punched the cabinet leaving a large dent. He hit it again, smashing the metal frame against the wall and letting out a frustrated scream. _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK_!

                He tore himself away, tearing apart the dark room to look for Rachel. He ripped through wires and lens, shoving things off their shelves in search of that delicate red piece of evidence. She was there the other day; she didn’t just leave!

                “FUCK!”

                A camera fell onto the floor, shattering just like other things had done that same day.

* * *

                 “Okay, if you could change your name what would be? Like instead of Nathan it would be…?”

                “Big Dick McGee.”

                Max and Nathan were sitting in Nathan’s truck, their seats all the way back and a cloud of smoke sifted between the pair. Nathan’s choice of music wasn’t what Max preferred but she got used to it eventually. Max was warm, cozy and had basically forgotten all the trouble of that day.

                Night had fallen, it was too cloudy to even see the stars, so the sunroof was useless. But Nathan insisted he wasn’t driving anywhere until he got the confirmation that it was safe. For him that meant he was going to keep getting high and eventually get Max to do something recreational.

                “Legally, I don’t think your name can be Big Dick McGee, so why not like Richard McGee?” they were in the middle of a _if you could_ game and Nathan so far had been less than sincere. It was a great way to relax and although tensions were still high, Max was sure Nathan was in a better mood. She felt proud of herself, doing what Jefferson could do. Although she could connect more with Nathan as they were closer in age, she was more than sure she wasn't putting on her act with him. 

                Nathan shook his head. “Okay you say if you could, so I can do whatever the hell I want right? So, if I could change my name that’s what it would be. How hard is that to understand?”

                “I just think life might be easier for you to be more discreet and proper?” Max guessed, giggling to herself.

                “So says Small Tits McGee.”

                “Nathan, I know you have a gun in your glove box, and I’m an arm’s length away from it so keep that in mind.”

                “Oh I’m shaking, I’m so fucking scared. You wouldn't even know how to use it.”

                The phone began to ring and Nathan jumped up, hitting hit head against the ceiling of the car. He cursed, mumbling to himself as he grabbed the cell off the dashboard and read the message. It had been hours and they were finally getting a response. Thank fucking god!

                **J** – _I need you two in the dark room ASAP_

“Oh shit,” Nathan pulled his seat back up, throwing his joint out the window.

                “What did he say?” Max did the same, putting on her seat belt as Nathan began to drive.

                Nathan pulled onto the main road, leaving the beach behind. “We’re going to the dark room.”

                For some reason that didn’t excite Max as it usually would. She had repeated endlessly that things would be okay all throughout the day but a visit to the dark room didn’t seem like a good sign. Did something happen beyond their knowing or was there a chance they were compromised?

                Max began to think about a new name for herself.

                They pulled up to the barn, parking outside. Quickly, the two kids ran headfirst into the rabbit hole. Nathan was ahead of Max, feet scrambling down the set of stairs and Max could see his jeans were still wet. _He’s going to get sick, not sicker than we already are._

                Max followed close behind, turning the corner and was shocked to see the dark room in such a state. It was a mess; a pile of wires, glass and broken pieces littered the floor. Overturned tripods and light fixtures were haphazardly strewn about, the technological wonderland no longer had order. It looked as if a tornado had swept through the room, leaving behind destruction and decay.

                Nathan stopped walking and Max bumped into him. “Mark?” he called out.

                Hands reached out, grabbing Max and Nathan. Max screamed as her head was yanked back, Jefferson grabbing fistfuls of her hair. Nathan yelped when he was forced down, Jefferson ripping at his scalp just as he did Max. Both were dragged back, Max lost her footing and her legs flailed around, kicking at air. She screamed, hands going to Jefferson as her nails dug into his skin. Nathan had more fight but less power, struggling to free himself only for Jefferson to grab the back of his shirt and drag his body clean across the ground. All Nathan could scream was “NO!”  

                Jefferson pulled Max and Nathan to the couch, throwing them down on top of each other as if they were rags to be discarded. Nathan sat up first, pushing himself away and looked for a way out. He was a scared animal caught in a trap.

                Jefferson held a metal piece ripped from one of the broken tripods. He used it to hit the space between Nathan, keeping him there. Nathan was frantic, trembling as his anxiety rushed back and he wondered if this would be the day he died.

                Max held the back of her head, confused and teary eyed from the pain. She sat against Nathan, pulling herself up and looking at Jefferson from the veil of her hair. He was angry and terrifying, Max had never seen him like this before. He was nothing like the man she admired. He was far from the person that fed them validation on a silver platter. This was a mad man fallen from grace.

                Both were too scared to speak, two kids scared out of their minds, struggling to figure out what they did wrong.

                Jefferson cracked his neck, crossing his arms and stared at the two like a predator about to lunge.

                “I’m going to be as delicate as I can.” Jefferson explained, standing in front of the two, trapping their legs so they couldn’t run. Max was a beautiful mess beneath him, Nathan was damaged goods as always. He had enough room for two in his life, but he was prepared to live alone again if these brats lied to him.

                “Now tell me, where the fuck is _Rachel?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's ghost be like - am I a joke to you?  
> Hey all! I've been getting a lot of comments and I appreciate them so much! I'm sorry if I can't reply to all but your words mean a lot to me. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, I have a lot of fun writing it and the next chapter is gonna be a treat of delicious psychological torment! yaya : ) -neonVVitch


	10. Confetti

                _This isn’t torture, it’s just an interrogation_

                White lights blinded Nathan and Max, confetti clouding their vision with a million dancing dots. Max closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. It was difficult knowing you were in trouble. Like a child who broke a window and twiddles their thumbs with their heads down. All the while their parents are screaming and demanding an explanation. Max always wanted a brother to blame things on, perhaps her childhood would have been more mischievous and fuller of misdeeds; but she was always a good girl until now.

                Nathan trembled beside her, counting to three and at one-point Max thought she heard him praying. She tried to think of an easy way out of the situation, but Max was between a rock and a hard place. Mark had set up lights to interrogate them. _Just tell him, tell him and he’ll go easy on you_ Max thought, her nails digging into the white leather beneath her.

                Before all this, Nathan had warned her not to get on Jefferson’s bad side. Max should have heeded that warning. She wasn’t sorry for taking Rachel, she felt entitled to the fallen beauty. She felt inspired by Rachel; it was something she had needed. Too be enlightened and mesmerized by raw death. For someone so afraid of risking everything, Max had to be the biggest idiot. This was her consequence and it was time to be honest.

                So why couldn’t she open her mouth?

                Max couldn’t waste time chastising herself. Mark was circling them like a vulture, ready to pick apart the raw bits of them. He carried the broken tripod leg like a melee weapon, swinging it back and forth as means of a threat. The lights were hot, Max could feel a bead of sweat trickle down her back. It didn’t help she was still dirty from the beach, hair disheveled, sand in her shoes and the blood on her shirt had since dried brown. Max could free herself of this discomfort but she was a coward.

                “It’s been five minutes and both of you haven’t said a word,” Mark pointed out, cracking his knuckles. The rod was tight in his grip, ready to swing. “You know I have a theory; would you like to hear it?”

                Max jumped when she felt Nathan grab her hand, squeezing it tight. She was his only lifeline at this moment, Max could feel his quickening pulse in her palm. On another level this would be spiritual but here it was survival. Nathan held onto Max for dear life, for the many times he wished he were dead, he didn’t want to die.

                “Oh how cute,” Jefferson clicked his tongue. “You two have really gotten close, I’m surprised. In the beginning it was nothing but a pissing contest and now look, the perfect pair.”

                They stayed quiet; Max’s fingers were turning blue from how tight Nathan held her. It was almost annoying, but she couldn’t be mad at him, not right now.

                Jefferson tilted his head, curiously. “Have you two fucked?”

                “ _NO_!” both immediately answered, breaking their silent protest and realized that was a test to get them to speak.

                “So you can talk! Perfect! You two narcissists can’t handle emotional criticism,” Jefferson preached. “Now that I have your complete and undivided attention allow me to continue.”

                Tearing her hand away from Nathan, leaving him to drown, Max hugged herself. Her body language was defensive and in deep thought. _I have to get out of here, I have to get out of here_.

                “I think our lovely Maxine here compromised herself. She got brave and decided she wasn't going to be kept in the dark about our dear Rachel.”

                Shaking her head, Max played her own defense. “I haven’t…I…”

                “You know Max, actions will have consequences. I should have taught you that. I didn’t consider just how fucking stupid you actually are.”

                “You don’t mean that,” Max felt her chest cave in, her feelings were hurt. “I didn’t do it.”

                “All of us are well trained liars,” Mark swung the rod at them, Max ducked but Nathan didn’t have time to react. He was hit in the ear, the metal against skull pulsed through the dark room. Max jumped the moment she saw blood and Nathan began sobbing. His hands went to the wound, smearing the blood across his face. Jefferson held his composure but a smile played on his lips. “ _I_ don’t like being lied to.”

                A large gash crowned the tearful prince. Nathan was fidgeting, holding his ear and could hear a threatening ring. Tears fell, Nathan wondering why this was happening to him. “I didn’t do it; I didn’t do it!” Nathan cried out; his blue eyes red with pain. “Dad, please…”

                “Where is Rachel?”

                “I don’t know! She’s in the ground!”

                “I’m not talking about her body you fucking dumbass,” Mark cursed at the boy, pressing the rod underneath his chin so they could see eye to eye. “The binder, where is it?”

                Nathan hiccuped, the metal pressing further into his neck. The bruises from that day in class were yellow, on the verge of healing. Nathan could recover from the worst of things, but being at Jefferson’s mercy was something he knew he couldn’t survive.

                “I don’t know where it is,” Nathan was honest. “I would fucking tell you; you know me.”

                “I know you Nathan, my beautiful boy,” Mark got close, kneeling. Carefully he touched the side of Nathan’s face, gathering the blood on the tips of his gloved hands. “But you know what is going to happen if you cross me.”

                Nathan’s eyes were wide with fear, he went from trembling like a leaf to curling into a ball, falling off the couch. “ _Please don’t kill me! I don’t wanna die, please, please! I don’t wanna go in the ground!”_

                Slowly, Jefferson stood up and looked at Nathan begging at his feet. He looked at Max candidly. “Don’t you have anything to say?”

                “I’m good.” Max whispered, taking all of this in.  

                Jefferson put a hand to Nathan’s head, running his fingers through the dirty blonde tresses. “Stand up.”

                Like an obedient puppy, Nathan gathered himself. “Mark-”

                “Shh!” Mark popped him in the jaw, Nathan whimpering. “You like Max, right?”

                “What?”

                “You’re good friends with her, so there’s no reason you wouldn't lie for her right?”

                “N-no, fuck her…fuck her,” Nathan lied, he didn’t mean to but right now he would say anything just to go home and lay in his own bed. “I’m not lying to you I swear. I wouldn’t lie to you, please.”

                “Oh but all the times you’ve spent together, going out on photoshoots, getting high…definitely not nothing is it?”

                Nathan shook his head, the tears returning. “I’m so confused! I don’t know!”

                “Tonight, you’ll dig two graves.”

                Max had never heard someone scream and wail with so much grief, not since the day she watched Chloe and her mother at the door of their home, broken because of a man’s death. Collapsing, Nathan was on the floor, practically kissing Jefferson’s feet as he pleaded for his life. _Say something, just say it you stupid bitch_

                Like a deer watching a car approach, Max ran.

                “MAX!”

                Like a bullet, Max shot herself from the dark room, jumping over debris piles and rushing the corner for the main door and stairs. Fight or flight kicked in and she couldn’t take Jefferson by herself. Max scrambled up the stairs, trying to make it to the top but Jefferson grabbed her ankle and threw her down.

                Max hit her chin against one of the steps, rattling her teeth and biting her tongue. Tasting blood, Max groaned at the pain before a hand went to her neck. Gasping, Max tried to break free but Jefferson threw her against the wall. Her head collided with stone; Max’s vision blurred but she fought to keep consciousness.

                “Fuck!” she yelped, Jefferson grabbed her ankles and dragged her down. Each step tore into her back, Max tried to grab something to hold onto, the bottoms of shelves caved under her desperation. She kicked, breaking free at first and rolling to her stomach to crawl away.

                “Oh no you don’t,” Jefferson grabbed her legs again, pulling more harshly and Max’s nails broke as he dragged her across the floor.

                “NO!” Max yelled, feeling her nails crack and bleed, painting a crooked trail. Her body skidded across the room, burning her skin and tearing at her shirt. Mark pulled and hit her against furniture before laying her to rest at the white backdrop.

                Her legs fell hard, Max scrambling up only to face the barrel of a gun. “Holy fucking shit- that’s Nathan’s-“

                “I had time to grab it just as you arrived, call it collateral,” Mark’s finger hovered over the trigger. “You know running just proves you’re guilty.”

                Max was on her knees, catching her breath. “Is that why…you had Nathan and I run away after Kate died?”

                Mark turned the gun around, hitting Max across the face with it. Max spit out blood, looking up at Jefferson with fury. “You know Mark, you can’t afford another girl to go missing. You can’t kill me.”

                “Is that a fucking fact or a threat Maxine?” Jefferson grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking her forward. “You don’t tell me what to fucking do. Understand?”

                “Ah-” Max gritted her bloody teeth, refusing to cry like Nathan. “Think about it, one girl missing, another girl dead, Maxine Caulfield  _gone_ …all three students of yours. You’d be fucking stupid to think getting rid of me would work.”

                This only pissed Jefferson off and left Max to fight against his wrath. He ran quickly to grab a needle, filling it with an overdose. Max scurried against the backdrop, her hands leaving bloody marks. Like a scared deer, she tried to run again but Jefferson blocked her, kicking her down. He crawled on top of her, trapping her legs between his, engaging in violent intimacy. Mark held the needle to her neck and Max tried prying it away.

                “NO! NO! NO!” Max screamed, thrashing her body but Jefferson held her down, overpowering her. “ _NO!!!_ ”

                The needle thrusted into her neck, Jefferson pressing the plunger. “You’re a waste of talent Maxine, this is a loss for me.”

                “ _NO!!!_ ” Max continued to fight, hands going to his face and knocking his glasses from his eyes. She tried shoving her thumbs into his eyes, but Mark slapped her hands away, the syringe began to fill with her blood. “FUCKING STOP! NATHAN! NATHAN HELP ME!”

                With a call to arms, Nathan jumped on Jefferson’s back, trying to wrestle him off,

                Jefferson was not going to put up with this. He stepped away from Max, trying to get Nathan off him. He rammed himself into a wall, hitting Nathan. The boy was tenacious, like a guard dog and Jefferson wondered if Max conditioned him to be like this. The lights were knocked down, glass shattering around Max who hadn’t had the full injection but was feeling its effects. Running Nathan into the wall once more, his grip began to loosen and Jefferson grabbed his arm, throwing him across the room. Nathan skidded, hitting the table.

                His body beaten and bruised, Nathan tried to stand and throw a punch but Jefferson grabbed his fist.

                “I’m not mad, I’m disappointed.”  

                SNAP

                Nathan screamed bloody murder, his wrist broken, and he fell once again to his knees. “Fuck! Fuck! I’m sorry!” he began to apologize, realizing he’d lost.

                Jefferson kicked Nathan, knocking him back. “You two I fucking swear,” he ran his hands across his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Max-”

                A scream carried throughout the dark room, Max swinging the tripod leg and bashing it against Jefferson’s head. She had enough strength for one final blow, hitting him again, forcing the older man to the ground. Max swayed on her feet, stepping over glass and metal. She readied herself to hit Jefferson again but her grip was loose and the metal rod clattered to the ground.

                “Nathan…the gun…get the gun…” Max slurred her words, eyes heavy.

                “Holy shit, Max are you okay?!” cradling his wrist to his chest, Nathan stepped over an unconscious Jefferson and pocketed the gun. It had been a gift from Jefferson, one he cherished but right now Nathan could taste the lead poisoning of a bullet.

                Max slumped, Nathan catching her in time before she fell. “We have to go…now…”

                “I’ll get you out of here,” Nathan promised. “I’ll take you to a hospital.”

                “I know where Rachel is…she’s in my room…”

                “Why the fuck did you do this Max!?”

                “I wanted to see…” Max was about to black out, feeling bile in the back of her throat.

                Nathan helped Max up the stairs, holding her to him. _Get her to the truck and to a hospital_ , that’s all Nathan was concerned about. They could say they got beaten up by some drugs dealers. Honestly it made sense with Nathan’s record and Max trying to fit in with him. Jefferson was something he had to deal with later. For now it was Max he had to take care of, they weren’t going into the ground. Fuck that, fuck Rachel, Nathan refused to keep her company.

                Getting to the truck, Max was unconscious. Nathan carefully laid her in the backseat, doing the opposite of their regular routine. Red lights beamed from inside the barn, Nathan stood frozen in place. Jefferson’s black car was like a shadowed demon, two glowing red eyes staring him down. Slowly the trunk opened automatically, a dark hole waiting to be filled.

                “Fuck no.”

                When he turned around, he was face to face with Jefferson.

                “F-!” Nathan’s throat was hoarse from all the crying, his could barely muster a scream when Mark hit him across the skull with a shovel.

                “You fucking kids are going to be the death of me,” Jefferson mused, grabbing Nathan and dragging him to his car. He tossed the shovel in and then Nathan’s body. He returned the gun to himself and checked to make sure the boy was still breathing, the putrid air escaped Nathan’s lungs. “You won’t be alone Nathan, you’ll have Rachel and Max like you always wanted.”

                Mark wiped the sweat and blood from his brow, taking his spare glasses from the car and putting them on. Seeing more clearly, he sauntered over towards Nathan’s truck and eyed the sleeping beauty in the backseat. He didn’t give her an overdose; he would have regretted it had Nathan not intervened. It was impulsive at best and he would make it up to Max. She going to get her wish by the end of the night.

                He grabbed her legs, sliding her out and carefully carried her bridal style. She weighed nothing, like she had in the classroom when she collapsed because of a nosebleed. “Stupid girl.” he shook his head, laying Max in the trunk next to Nathan. Their breathing was shallow, alive at best.

                Jefferson took the keys from Nathan’s pocket, moving his truck out of the way. He made sure to grab a bottle of pills, a trash bag and of course he couldn’t forget his camera, that was going to be important way into this hellish night. 

                The junkyard was lit from the moonlight, all the trash of Arcadia Bay ended up here. Poetic in its own right, this place was a monument to failure and excess dread. Jefferson was glad to have escaped it in his prime. The joke was on him, he chose to come home. Although he came back with fame and self-provided glory. In the 90’s he was everything, he could conjure his craft and slap anything onto a table full of cocaine and call it art. Now times have changed, everything was worse. This generation didn’t know shit about photography past their instragram filters and hashtag lives. Max was different, Nathan was as well, but he was afraid they were unteachable, and he had no use for them anymore.

                Pulling off to the side of the junkyard, Mark drove to that familiar spot picked so long ago. He breathed in the air, nostalgia plaguing his mind. He parked, flashing his headlights bright so they could be illuminated. This place was always abandoned, there wasn’t a chance anyone would see them.

                He opened the trunk, looking at his two brats with troubled adoration. This was such a waste of talent, but a lesson needed to be learned. Jefferson grabbed the shovel and garbage bags, before shutting them in again. He licked his lips and began to dig.

                It didn’t take long to dig up the past, the smell was rancid, foul! Mark gagged, holding his breath and he continued to dig around the rotting corpse. The shovel scraped against the plastic bag, tearing it open. “Oh fuck me,” he saw the outline of a hand, decomposed down to the bone with some bits of flesh hanging on. “Rachel, you beautiful mess of trouble.”

                Jefferson dug deeper than Rachel’s shallow grave, a good four feet in. By that time, he heard muffled screaming from his car. It was Nathan, hoarse and gruff and beating his hands against the inside of the trunk. _Perfect, just who I wanted to see._

                Jefferson opened the trunk, wielding the shovel as his weapon. Nathan had his arms up in defense, his wrist bent at a concerning angle. “Dad?” he looked up at Mark, glowing red from the brake lights. _How am I not dead yet?_ Nathan thought, tearfully. 

                “I’m not your fucking dad.”

                Sniffling, Nathan looked at Max. He raised a shaky hand to brush her hair out of the way, caressing her cheek. “Max? Max wake up, please don’t be dead…”

                “She’s not dead, yet.”

                Nathan clenched his hand. “You motherfucker!” Nathan reached behind him for his gun, but his hand grabbed at nothing, his other ached. “What the fuck?!”

                “Looking for this?” Jefferson held the gun, glowing red and silver with the moonlight. “You two thought you could play me for a fool, you’re dead wrong. Now get out of the trunk.”

                Complying, Nathan tearfully climbed over Max and out of the trunk. He felt so small compared to Jefferson, a child to a man. “How deep is the grave?”

                “Whore deep.” Jefferson answered, echoing words of the past.

                Nathan flinched, cradling what little sanity he had left. “If you kill me…can you just throw me in the ocean? Please?”

                Jefferson frowned at the ridiculous request. “No.”

                “I just don’t wanna be buried…please,” Nathan pleaded.

                “You’re on borrowed time Nathan, the moment you chose to help Max you died,” Mark reached inside the trunk, pulling Max’s body up. He took off her ruined shirt, leaving her half naked in her bra. He tore the fabric with his teeth, grabbing Nathan’s broken wrist.

                “That’s her shirt-” Nathan said before wincing, Jefferson turned his hand at an awkward angle. “That hurts!”

                Jefferson ignored the complaints, wrapping Nathan’s hand up the best he could, tying it into a knot. “There, decent. What do you say Nathan?”

                “T-thank you.”

                Patting his shoulder, Jefferson smiled before taking his face in his hands. “Nathan, look at me. You can redeem yourself, if you want to. It’s the only way really. Prove yourself to me.”

                “I…I can’t…Max needs a hospital and-”

                _“I love you Nathan.”_

                Nathan froze, those three words always had an effect on him. Perhaps because for most of his life he hadn’t heard them uttered by anyone that meant it. How could Mark expect him to fall for it, after everything he had done that night?

                “No, you don’t,” Nathan looked up at Jefferson, red with dark eyes. The lighting would have made for a great photo, in fact Jefferson had read his mind and grabbed the camera from his car. In his short absence Nathan thought about running but knew he would never make it. Max was the brave one.

                A flash blinded Nathan, seeing confetti again. The bright, colorful dots were the only evidence of hues within Mark’s black and white world. All that Nathan had known.

                “You look perfect here, beaten and disheveled, fighting for another life. It’s worthy Nathan, like an everyday hero.”

                Nathan clenched his good fist, looking at Mark defiantly. “Shut up.”

                “I’m giving you a chance Nathan. To make up for your transgressions. Why won’t you take it?”

                “Because…because…” Nathan stammered, searching for words. He didn’t even know the answer.

                “She’s using you.”

                “What?”

                “Max, she’s using you,” Jefferson knew very well what would turn this situation around. “She told me herself that she acts around people to get them to like her, fools them into a sense of comfort to get what she wants. That’s how she did it with Kate, that’s how she does it with everyone. She pretends to care. Why would she care about you?”

                “No, she…” Nathan doubted himself, shaking through his wounded head for signs of genuine friendship with Max. “Max cares about me, she told me.”

                “It’s all a lie Nathan, she lies to you. I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you.”

                All these mind games were driving Nathan to the edge of insanity. “What do you want me to do? I don’t know what to do, I don’t know who to believe!”

                “If you want to be in my good graces, you’ll go back to the dorms and go into Max’s room and find Rachel. Can you do that?”

                Jefferson knew very well he couldn’t go into the girl’s dormitory, not even this late at night. It was a sure fine way to get caught and questioned about many things. Nathan could use Victoria as an excuse but also, he had more clearance to that area even with Kate’s body still being cleaned up.

                Prescott’s had power and Mark was forcing him to use it. “Think about what I said, but right now you need to get that binder for me. Understand?”

                “What makes you fucking think I won’t run to the cops? I own this fucking town you asshole!”

                “Because I’ll kill Max, just like I did Rachel.”

                Nathan’s eyes widened, seeing his fear reflected through the frame of Mark’s gaze. “Don’t…I don’t care if she lied, please don’t kill her!”

                “Get me that binder and I won’t,” Mark grabbed his shoulders, pressing his forehead against his. “I don’t want to lose you Nathan. I care about you. You know that right?”

                “I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

                “Nathan, look at me,” Mark urged, he could get Nathan to do anything for him with just a little bit of intimacy. It was the validation Nathan needed, the boy had never been kissed or hugged by a genuine figure in his life. Mark didn’t lie to Max when he told her she wasn’t the first student to try. Carefully, so as not to scare him away, Mark pressed his lips to Nathan, slow and tender.

                Nathan was turning every which way, his mind completely shattered by those he trusted most. He wasn’t sure what was real. Had Kate really jumped or was it a dream? Had he gone to the beach with Max when it was sunny and surreal, kicking the water at her and bonding through their love of pictures? Was he once a child, crying as he posed next to his father in some ridiculous suit knowing a life of pain waited for him after the trigger was pressed? Was anything in his life ever real?

                His mind was swimming, he was standing at the bottom of an ocean with his feet in the sand. He could float if he wanted to, but he stayed on the ground, walking through the reefs with his arms in front of him, trying to touch the bottom of a whale that swam by. It lowered its body to Nathan, his hands pressed against its side, like wet rubber. It was so beautiful; his breath was taken by bubbles. Nathan ran his hand along its side, walking to the face of the magnificent creature. Its wrinkly eye reflected him, Nathan was swimming in a sea of decay, the beautiful blue waves were turning black and just when he thought he could breath, he began drowning. He grabbed his throat, struggling upwards for air but his feet locked in place. The whale left him alone like everyone else did in his life. Nathan cried out for help, feeling lost and hopeless as his vision became confetti and slowly, he drowned, his body bloated and filled with the toxic, black sea.

                When Mark pulled away, he was worried he hadn’t affected Nathan in the way he intended. He brushed a thumb against his lips, trying to initiate something. “Nathan?” he asked, leaning down to capture his reaction.

                “I…” Nathan mumbled, shaking his head. He wanted to live, he wanted to die, he couldn't make up his mind. “I’ll go get the binder.”

                “Good, good that’s what I want to hear,” Mark hugged him close, rubbing circles in his back. “I’m so proud of you.”

                “Just don’t hurt her.” Nathan’s voice was muffled against his shirt, barely even a whisper.

                _I’m just teaching her a lesson, that’s all._

Nathan began walking away from the scene, steps heavy as he journeyed forward with unease and dread. Jefferson was worried but knew Nathan would get what he needed and he could deal with him later. 

                He turned his attention back to Max, watching her chest rise up and down with life. Mark had wanted so badly to kill her, it hurt to feel such a way. All she had said, all she had done, it pissed him off. He didn’t mean to bring her up as entitled as she was, he was meant to break her down and show her discipline through real photography. It was a shame he hadn’t even gotten a chance to view her photo entry yet.

                Carefully, Mark pulled Max out of the trunk and dragged her half naked body to the grave. He laid her down against the black trash bag, arms flat and her legs crossed. Mark grabbed the pill bottle from his car, taking one capsule. Walking to Max, he knelt down and held it to her nose, popping it open.

                Once inhaling, Max jolted awake, shocked at first before Jefferson rolled her into the hole, her body braiding with the garbage bag. Max choked on dirt, gagging as she tried to get her bearings. The four walls of dirt were not a good sign. Something hit her back, Max turning and getting a face full of dirt thrown at her.

                “Mark!” she yelled out, shielding herself. “What are you doing!?”

                “I spared the rod and spoiled the children,” he explained, shoveling more dirt her way. “I made a grave mistake thinking you were worthy Maxine. I truly thought we were going to go far together, my little doe-eyed muse.”

                “Mark!” Max spit up dirt, trying to untangle herself from the garbage bag. “I am! Please don’t do this! Please!”

                “I’ve been detailing your evolution. You did sell your soul to me in a way. I’ve been collecting you Max,” he leaned against the shovel, tilting his head to the side. “All your photos, all your misdeeds since you started with me. I wish I had gotten a picture of that kiss, that would have been exquisite.”

                “You can still show me! Please! I want to see it!” she was pleading, trying to stand up but her feet gave way when she hit a rock.

                “I spoiled you Max, but I’ll give you something you’ve been dying to _see_. This will last longer than a picture.” Mark used the shovel to turn Rachel over, throwing her carcass against Max.

                The weight crushed Max, her arms going out to push away. Max couldn’t help but vomit, the last bit of content in her stomach coming out the moment she smelled the sour foulness of death. Max struggled to get Rachel off of her. She tried to move the body but the plastic had unraveled and Rachel looked right at Max, eyes hollow and teeth rotted, maggots still combing through the remains. Max screamed, bugs falling into her mouth as she spit up more bile. Rachel pinned her to the earth, jaw unhinged to scream mercilessly at her. 

                “Remember Max, when you told me how you didn’t understand people’s feelings? Tell me if you understand fear and pain?"

                Max cried for the first time that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:  
> Nathan: WHALES  
> OOOOh this was so much fun to write! I have finals coming up so I'll try to get the new chapter out asap. I hope you guys loved this new chapter and look forward to more ~neonVVitch  
> EDIT: moodboard has been moved to chapter one and the epilogue~


	11. littleDeath

                Pathetically, Max threw Rachel down. A once true beauty, Rachel had rotted from her core and was nothing more than spoilt flesh and bone. A life ended to soon, hopeless. Max crawled over, knees against Rachel, as she reached her arms up to lift her body out of the hole. Stabbing her fingers into the dirt, Max hoisted herself up and managed to get one arm out, desperate to get away. She grabbed onto Jefferson’s ankle, looking up at him with weary eyes.

                “Please, I didn’t mean any of it – please.”

                “Tough love Maxine. How do I know you’re not acting?” Jefferson ripped himself from her grip, smashing his heel into her hand.

                Max whimpered; this pain had no love at all. “I’m not-I’m not acting!” Jefferson dug his heel deep into her hand, twisting and turning until Max cried again.

                “For fuck’s sake stop!” Max pulled away only for her to fall back on top of Rachel. Gagging, Max tried not to touch the visible pieces and kept her hands directly on the plastic tarp. “Why are you doing this to me?”

                Jefferson was stoic, kicking dirt at her. Max immediately crossed her arms to hide her exposed chest, a bralette could only cover so much. “Like Nathan, you need to remember your place.”

                Max trembled, wiping the snot from her nose. If this was a reminder of her place in the world, she was worth nothing more than an unfinished portfolio four feet deep.

                “Please, I just want to go home.”

                “You’re a long way from Seattle Maxine.”

                As harshly as she treated her parents at times, Max wanted nothing more than to hug her mom. Instead she was hugging Rachel’s corpse, her only companion. From her low angle Jefferson was like a tower, tall and strong, one that wouldn’t fall so easily; even for pretty eyes like hers. Max tried to think, her logic and common sense had been shit recently and she found herself without any control, making her more anxious.

                “Where’s Nathan?” she asked, chewing the open wound on her lip. “Is he dead?”

                “He’s out there fixing your mistake. You’re lucky he isn’t dead. You would have been the reason he died.”

                “How the hell would I be the reason?”

                Jefferson used the shovel to throw more dirt at Max’s face, soiling her image. “You called him for help, and he chose to act. That reason alone called for a bullet, but I spared him mercy. You on the other hand-“

                “Don’t even fucking say it!” Max spit out dirt, jumping forward to crawl out of the grave like the undead. She tore through the mound and launched herself at Jefferson, knocking him back. She didn’t want to die, not like this.

                Fighting for the shovel, Max tried to hit Jefferson across the face by turning the blade his way, aiming for a clean swipe. Jefferson managed to dodge and headbutted Max until she fell, taking the chance to pin her down with the shaft trapping her neck in place. Max thrashed around, like a fish caught by a hook and struggled to breath as Jefferson weighed down on her windpipe.

                “Don’t fuck with me Maxine,” Jefferson hissed, venom in his tone. Max protested, trying to push him off. “I will put you in the ground and you’ll never know anything else.”

                Jefferson pulled the gun from behind him, shoving the barrel in Max’s face. “Open.”

                “What!?”

                “Open your mouth.” Jefferson pressed the gun between her lips, hitting teeth before shoving the gun inside her mouth. “That’s it…”

                Max gagged, tasting silver and lead on her tongue. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Tears welled up in her eyes, swallowing a bullet of fear. This was the end of her life, a little death. Jefferson threatened to pull the trigger, tilting the gun slightly and Max groaned. 

                “I could kill you right now.”

                At this point, dying seemed like a luxury. All this trauma in one night and Max felt exhausted. One bullet could end it all and save her from a disappointing future. She reached up and grabbed Jefferson’s wrists, digging her nails deep as she arched her back, trying to rise up.

                “ _Then fucking do it!”_ Max’s words were muffled by the gun deep in her throat, screaming at the top of her lungs. She was tired of this violent dance. _“Do it! Are you all talk? Just fucking do it already!”_

                Jefferson’s hand shook, throwing the gun aside, and he grabbed at her neck. For a moment Max thought he was going to break her, quick and easy, in a fit of rage. Her blood and brains would have been scrambled into the Arcadia soil. Mark took the slower route, squeezing her neck and watching the life leave her eyes. Max gasped, trying to hold onto any air she could but her chest caved in and her throat tightened.

                Delicate doe eyes rolled back; Mark was deriving pleasure from this. It was exciting, more exciting than a mere needle prick! Max’s hands were on his, so fierce and gentle, drowning her from the inside. She was so innocent just a few months ago, now corrupted beneath him. Her arms dropped, spread out like a butterfly. Once Max stopped moving entirely, Jefferson let go and took a deep breath, he had suffocated with her.

                Before he lost the momentum, Jefferson grabbed his camera and focused on Max. This moment was everything, everything he had wanted to see within. Her metamorphosis. He was still angry with her for what she did, but everything could be forgiven once he took this shot. _Raw intimacy_ , her bare chest and arms like wings on a cold wet night. This was Max’s becoming.

                Jefferson snapped the photo, gleaming with joy. He took another, then a third for good measure. This would go along perfectly with the other photos he had been collecting. Max said she wanted to see it; he would show it to her once it’s ready.

                Setting the camera down, Jefferson leaned over Max and put a hand at the back of her head. His fingers combed through her hair. “Oh Max,” he was at a loss for words. Jefferson angled her head and then opened her mouth and pinched her nose shut. He leaned down and gave her his breath of life. He beat on her chest three times before breathing into her once more. “Come on Max.”

                Three more times and he began to worry Max _had_ died. Had he not timed it right? He kissed her harder, giving her as much as he could. “Dammit!” he hit her chest, practically bruising her.

                A sign of survival, Max coughed and rolled over. Her throat was sore, chest ached, and her voice felt like it had been lost. Jefferson closed his eyes and held his head in relief.

                “I thought I lost you-”

                Max smacked Jefferson across the face, leaving an imprint. “ _You bastard_ ,” she croaked. She touched her neck and began to sob while rocking back and forth. “ _You tried to kill me_.”

                “I deserved that,” Jefferson held himself back and focused on caring for Max. Although she had asked for him to kill her, she still insisted on being upset. It was time to get her all to himself from this point onward. “I owe you an apology.”

                Max refused to indulge him, curling into herself as a result of the trauma. “ _I don’t care_ ,” her hoarse voice was nearly gone, it hurt to speak but she didn’t want to go unheard. “ _I complicated things…just like you said_.”

                He remembered vividly that night in the rain together. Sighing, Jefferson reached out to Max who at first slapped his hands away but succumbed to the gentle reason.

                “You did, there’s no going back from that,” he explained, manipulating the one he now could control. Max wouldn’t dare do anything out of line after this, she would be his to mold. “Now its over and done with.”

                Max cried into his chest, staining his shirt with tears. “ _You don’t hate me_?” she hiccuped, driving herself into his arms.

                So much like Nathan it was almost annoying. He felt as if he were repeating a mantra, told so many times before. Although he should expect it, he was always drawn to the broken ones. “What’s done is done Max. Things are going to go back to the way they were. I promise. I’m so sorry you _made_ me do this.”

                Clutching at his shirt, Max nodded her head. Carefully, Mark picked her up and carried her to the car. He laid her down in the front seat, draping his jacket to give her a sense of decency. “I’ll be right back.”

                Max watched as Jefferson grabbed the shovel and began burying Rachel. A second funeral, how lucky was she? Max held back bile in her throat at the thought of Rachel’s body. She wasn’t ignorant to the fact people decompose after death; it simply ruined her image of Rachel. That joy was taken from her, that sense of inspiration and wanting. Wiping her eyes, Max looked down at her calloused hands, inspecting the damage over her body. How could she go back to school like this?

                A phone began ringing on the dash, Max swiped it immediately. _“Nathan?”_

                “Max? Holy fucking shit, thank god! Are you okay, did he hurt you?”

                _“I’m fine_ - _”_ Max went to explain but the trunk slammed shut and Jefferson slid into the car. He held one hand out, not asking, telling her. Slowly Max gave Nathan away, his voice calling out her name. Jefferson put the phone to his ear.

                “Did you get it?”

                “Y-yeah I did,” Nathan’s voice was shaky. “It took me awhile to make it back. I’m still in her dorm, I can’t get out yet. But I have it.”

                “Where was it?”

                “Un-under the bed.”

                Jefferson turned to look at Max, pressing his lips together in a fine line. “Alright, put it in a backpack and pack her a pair of clothes. Bring them to my house.”

                Before Nathan could reply, Jefferson hung up and set the phone aside. “Cold?” he asked, Max gave a small nod. He turned the heaters on, and Max rubbed her hands, feeling the friction.

                The spotlight on Rachel faded as they went in reverse. Like rewinding time, the event didn’t happen yet Max bore the marks to prove it had. Max still wasn’t sure what to think of this. In reality she wanted to scream and run away, but something held her there. Something she knew that existed deep down inside.

                Ambition.

                If she gave up now, just after one scare, then where would she be? Limping back to Seattle with a hurt paw, crying to her mom? No. Max was only thinking this way to cover up the trauma, she was going to make herself believe it. All was forgiven, things would go back to the way they were, and she’d still be Jefferson’s favorite. It was her fault, she brought this on herself. She was bad and needed to learn a lesson.

                Max had worked to hard to lose it all because of a dead girl.

* * *

                 Contemporary, the walls were decorated with large portraits of past projects and smaller pieces of décor all around the house. Max had always imagined this is what Jefferson’s home was like, white walls with hardwood floors and black furniture. A clock on the wall read 4 a.m. She was tracking dirt everywhere she walked. Eventually she stayed still and didn’t dare move.

                Jefferson came in, hand on her back as he guided her still frame to the shower. “Here, I’ll get you a towel.”

                He disappeared for a moment and came back, Max held the soft fabric to her face, knowing she wasn’t deserving of such luxury. “Get cleaned up, Nathan will be here soon with your clothes.”

                Max nodded; it was hard being silent even for her. All she did was observe but when you lose your voice you forget you ever had one. She locked the door behind her, setting the towel on the sink. When she looked in the mirror, she almost broke into tears once more.

                Her hair was a tangled matted mess. Dirt covered almost every acre of her skin. A bruise nested in the area of a needle mark and hand prints feathered her neck, downwards to her chest. Her lips were cherry red, swollen and blistered. A few scrapes and bruises from initial fighting, Max looked war torn.

                She wished she had never taken Rachel. “How fucking stupid can you be Max?” Max’s reflection spoke to her, shaking her head in disappointment. “Cocky doesn’t mean confident, remember that? You took Rachel and now look, your actions had consequences.”

                “ _Shut up,”_ Max managed to get out, her throat tightening.  

                “For god’s sakes, you sound so pathetic. Well here’s a tip, don’t piss him off again. You’re lucky nothing happened to that binder or else you’d be in the grave with Rachel.”

                Max grabbed the towel and covered the mirror, silencing herself. _Stop, stop thinking about it_.

                Turning the faucets, Max ran the bath as hot as it could go. She wanted her skin to melt and leave her boiling. She took off her bralette, it was ruined, and the lace had torn. Sighing, there was no chance she was ever going to wear it again so she threw it in the trash bin. Carefully she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. She hadn’t even wondered what happened to her shirt.

                Shivering naked, she put one foot into the steaming bath and felt the burn immediately. Max was more than willing to jump into the fire. Lowering herself, Max was neck deep as the water attacked her body. Dirt and blood lifted from her wounds, staining the rim of the tub. Max took a deep breath, dropping her head below the water and entering a black abyss.

                Her body descended further, Max floated beneath the surface and saw her life above.

_A child. I had been curiously picking the wings off a butterfly to see what would happen. The black stained my fingertips, so I smashed it into a tree._

_My first camera. I had acted good all year and Santa left me a polaroid under the tree. I remember the lights and how pretty they looked, that was my first photo ever._

_Pirates. All those stupid games I used to play with Chloe, pretending we were seaborne and bound for treasure. Those memories never lasted with me; I gave them up pretty quickly when I decided to become mature._

_Photography, my passion and true love. I was so nervous to meet Mark Jefferson. I had read all his books and owned most of his collections. Of course I was nervous and wasn’t sure how to influence him. I got so scared I didn’t turn in any assignments. He noticed something and asked me personally if I was truly dedicated._

_I told him yes, it was such an honor. He showed me work that wasn’t in his collections, one I was so enamored with. Models bound, their eyes like glass. I told him it was beautiful and if he could show me the same. I followed him to the dark room and my life…_

_What is my life?_

                A knock drew Max out of her thoughts and she brought herself up, gasping her air and wiping the water from her face. “Y-yeah?”

                “Are you alright in there?” Jefferson inquired.

                _“I’m fine,”_ Max held her throat, her voice was in and out and it was embarrassing to talk to him. All she felt was shame. “ _I’ll be out_  -in a minute.”

                The footsteps retreated and Max was relieved to be alone again. The water had turned filthy, dirt floating in the polluted sea of sin. Max wasn’t in a real hurry; she washed her hair out the best she could and used whatever bottle was in the basin to clean herself. _What a bullshit baptism_ , Max thought sordidly.

                She stepped out of the tub, draining it. She grabbed the towel and was afraid of her reflection returning. Steam soon filled the mirror, blurring her image. Thankful, Max wrapped herself up and wondered if she should leave the washroom or venture out into the hall.

                Slowly, Max opened the door and walked out with water dripping a trail behind her. Wandering the maze that was Jefferson’s home, she stopped to view some of the art on the walls. Awards, photographs, it was hard to imagine Mark with any close friends but a room full of strangers must have worshipped him back in his prime. Max focused on one photograph in particular. The old Prescott barn, one she had become so familiar with. Was this the only way he could honor the dark room in his own home?

                “Max,” Jefferson was at the end of the hall, tearing her concentration away. He sauntered towards her, carrying a bottle in his hand. “You’re viewing the old works; the real vanity project is out there.”

                Max nodded, following him to the living room. He offered the bottle to her and Max saw it was throat spray. As bad as her migraines were, this over the counter relief was like water in the desert. She quickly took it and pressed the plunger, tasting the sick artificial cherry.

                “Ah,” she exercised her voice, it was still hoarse, there was no curing that. But it helped her speak a bit more clearly. “Thank you, Mark.”

                She handed the bottle back, Jefferson disappeared to his medicine cabinet, coming back with two pills. Max eyed them suspiciously.

                “Relax, it’s just ibuprofen.”

                Max took the offer, dry swallowing. Her skin was hot from the bath and the bruises were starting to ache. By morning she would going to be sore and bedridden. With how much she was thrown around, ~~abused~~ handled, Max wondered if she should be in a hospital instead of her professor’s house.

                “Take a seat, you’re probably starving. Have you eaten today?” Jefferson brought her a small plate of food and a glass of water, Max eyed it as if were poisoned. Her appetite was absent, but she didn’t want to risk being rude as a guest.

                Eating slowly, Max was seated on the couch and clutching the towel around her frame. Her hair was still dripping, and she worried this would trigger Jefferson, but he paid no mind at all. She felt over exposed and wished Nathan would hurry up. She wanted to be in her own clothes and own bed. Before, being alone in Jefferson’s house would have been a triumph for her, but Max knew they needed space. Jefferson seemed to think the same.

                He sat across from Max; hands folded together. “Later today, all classes will be cancelled for Kate. You need to take that time to recover from all this.”

                “What-” Max took a drink of water, her throat parched. “What was this exactly?”

                “I told you, a lesson,” Mark explained, his hands were clean now. He washed up, baptized himself of his own sins. Max couldn’t look at his face, she kept her focus on his hands. “What you did was very reckless Max, it could have ruined us all.”

                “I know,” Max licked her lips, crossing her ankles together and hugging herself. “I’m stupid.”

                “Don’t say that about yourself,” although Jefferson agreed. “I’m sorry I got violent, I panicked and lost control of myself. Have you ever lost control?”

                Max shook her head. “Haven’t gotten the chance yet,” she finally looked him in the eyes, blue meeting brown. “Are you really sorry or are you pretending to be?”

                “Would I lie?”

                “Yes.”

                The matter of fact statement made Jefferson smile, Max was closing in on his game. “It takes a liar to fool a liar. You were going to let Nathan take the fall, weren’t you?

                “No,” Max lied, in another reality had she not run away she would have pinned it on Nathan. “I got scared because you went complete psycho and you called me out.”

                Jefferson leaned back, crossing his legs casually. “That’s because I already knew you did it, you let Nathan take the front line. You didn’t stop me.”

                “I think I took a lot more than Nathan did tonight,” Max protested, narrowing her gaze. “Besides you don’t know what Nathan and I do together, whatever you think you’re wrong.”

                “Oh I’m wrong?” Jefferson laughed, shaking his head at the evident denial. “You trained that boy to like you, like a mutt. You scream and he bites, all I could get him to do was obey, you got him to attack.”

                Max clenched her fist, shaking. “I didn’t, he’s my friend and-”

                “Sincerely your only friend, but you use him. I told you to do that and you listened. Subconsciously you did.”

                Max looked down, ashamed even more at herself. Other people were so hard to care about, but Nathan and Jefferson were the only ones that knew who she truly was. You can’t escape that kind of familiarity; it was like a light and Max was the bug that was drawn towards it. A torn winged butterfly.

                “Max, you’re also the villain in this story. You can’t be good girl all the time. Which is why you took Rachel. You wanted to be reckless, you want to defy me, you _wanted_ this.”

                Max put her hands to her ears, humming a song to ignore him. Like a child not wanting to hear the truth, Max shut her eyes and tried to think of something, anything else to put her mind elsewhere. In the dark she was safe, there she had control of everything and the world bent to her will.

                Hands went to hers and pulled them away, holding them delicately. “Max, look at me,” Jefferson instructed, tucking wet strands of hair behind her ear. “Listen, you’re going to be okay and do you know why?”

                Slowly, Max opened her eyes and looked at Jefferson up close. Could she forgive him after all this? Most likely yes, Nathan had hinted that he endured similar treatment before and he still survived, although with the aid of every drug he could get his hands on.

                More than likely though, Max would forget and forgive because he was Mark Jefferson. She was dependent on him to take her far and reach the highest lengths. She would do anything for her future.

                Jefferson cradled the side of her face, Max nestling against him. “You took the shot, although it was a mess, I’m proud of how bold you were. Defiance is photography, you just need to be cleaner about it. Make art with your lies.”

                Max swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding her head. “Thank you, thank you for everything.”

                Smiling, Jefferson hugged her close to comfort her. Although it was twisted with the art of manipulation, Mark had her right where he wanted.

                The doorbell rang and Mark pulled away. “About god damn time,” the clock read a quarter to five.

                Nathan stood in the doorway, backpack on his shoulders and he stepped in immediately, eyes searching for Max. When he saw her, his worry turned to relief. “Max,” he breathed out, hands going out to her. Jefferson grabbed the backpack and pulled him back, unzipping it.

                The red binder was wrapped up in a shirt, Jefferson hummed in approval. “Smart, covering her up,” he put a hand on Nathan’s shoulder. “Give Rachel some decency.”

                “I have Max’s clothes too, like you said.”

                “Right.” Jefferson opened the binder to ensure all the pictures were still inside. Max had taken care of it well and there were no marks indicating damage.

                Nathan went to Max, sliding the backpack off and Max stood up fast to grab it. She didn’t say a word, running fast to the washroom. Thankfully Nathan packed all he could, underwear, bra, shirt, jeans and he even shoved her socks and shoes into the mix. Max didn’t want to admit she used Nathan but, in a way, she was coming to terms with it. It wasn’t malicious but was it lying? She sure enjoyed their antics together and Max was only involved with Nathan because he was there first.

                He was still her friend, but after today, the peasant was going to ask the prince everything she could to stay safe against the king.

                Max dressed quickly, inhaling the scent of her clothes. It was familiar and she felt relaxed knowing things were about to return to normal in a few moments. She tossed her soiled clothes into the backpack, quickly walking out to meet the others.

                “Thank you so much Nathan,” she said, carrying the pack at her side. Her arms reached out and Nathan dived into her arms, giving her a tight hug. “Thank you.” she whispered in his ear; her grip grateful.

                Nathan held her close, his mind broken but Max was his anchor back to reality. “I’m just glad you’re okay, Max I’m so sorry.”

                Max scoffed. “What are you sorry for? It was my fault.”

                Jefferson interrupted the pair, pulling them away from each other. “Family meeting,” he said, snapping his fingers to sit both of them down. Like magic, they did as they were told under his spell. Although they’d both be ignorant to try and defy him again.

                Like earlier that night, Max and Nathan were seated with Jefferson staring them down, only this time he was calm and collected. Max felt herself getting tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. Nathan had bags under his eyes, he was exhausted as well. They both kept their attention though, using what last bit of adrenaline they had left to endure this.

                “I think tonight, we lost ourselves a little. We forgot the focus of our actions,” Mark began, sitting on the table in front of them with Rachel in his hands. “We need to remember the rules, right?”

                Nathan and Max nodded.

                “Good, I hope you both had a bit of a reminder tonight who’s in charge and how this works. I want to help you both succeed and further yourselves. You can’t make it on your own, you need the proper training and that’s what I’m trying to do. I don’t want tonight to happen again, understand?”

                “Yeah,” Max agreed, nodding her head slowly. “I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful to protect us all.”

                “That’s my girl,” Jefferson smiled proudly, eyes rolling over to Nathan. “Nathan?”

                Nathan wasn’t willing to argue anymore. “Yes sir.”

                “Now, as far as the plan for what happened. Kate Marsh is dead, but we had nothing to do with it. Remember to grieve properly, save face as much as you can. For now, we won’t be going back into the dark room until I deem it safe.”

                “Yes sir.” they spoke in unison.

                “Can I trust you both?”

                “Yes.”

                “Remember, if I get caught you can’t imagine the things I would tell them about you.” Mark threw out the collateral he had with the two, harboring their secrets for his own use. The pair nodded, knowing he could ruin them, and they didn’t want to lose their lives so young.

                Mark looked into their eyes and could see the sick look of compliance. Smiling, everything was back in its place as it should be. He had his passion projects to work with and they had their exercises and mental recovery to focus on.

                “You’re both free to go.”

                He stood up with them, setting Rachel down delicately, offering to walk them out. Nathan had taken Max’s hand, guiding her way to his truck and opened the door for her. _A pathetic gentleman_ , Jefferson mused.

                Jefferson watched as Nathan pulled out of the driveway and sped off, eager to get away. Although he knew they wouldn’t run to anyone for help. He had broken them in, twisted and turned until they were his completely. Max would fall asleep on the way back and Nathan would take something to keep himself awake. All that was left now was to return Rachel with the rest of her sisters and wait until the world stopped mourning for Kate.

                Once in the dark room, Jefferson developed the photos of Max's little death and they were his absolute, greatest work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trivia for the chapter title 'little death' is 'la petite mort' in French which means orgasm, this chapter isn't smutty but oh boy did I load a shit ton of symbolism in place of it! owo  
> Happy reading guys! I kept writing after the last update because I was so excited! As always let me know what you think!


	12. Cradle

                Arms cradled her, rocking her in a comforting motion. Max felt so at ease being in the arms of another, she didn’t care who they were. There were always blurred lines between physical and emotional care and Max decided to cross it for the first time. Feeling their soft embrace, Max nested herself.

                The bitter taste of dirt melted on her tongue, disrupting her serene moment. Max’s soft blue gaze opened, feeling something bite her chin insatiably. She reached up to inspect a maggot that lay wiggling in her palm. Max screeched, pulling away but the arms began to wind around her like snakes made of bone. Max squirmed but the more she tried to fight her throat would tighten and she began to suffocate.

                A blue feather laid against her cheek, delicate and soft. From it, Max could see a life defined of a girl everyone loved. Max was fearful, trembling at the spirits hollowed gaze as if she were being damned for eternity. Max knew of her sins; they couldn’t be washed away so easily.

                Rachel.

                Max tried to speak but her voice was gone, taken as punishment. If Max couldn’t speak then she couldn’t scream. Rachel clung to her, paralyzed. The ground took them as they were born, bare skinned and unknowing of what awaits. Roots braided through their legs, tying them together and Max panicked, her heart beating rapidly like a frightened bird. Winding together, the pair were linked and swallowed whole by a monster; digested by the earth.

                Max shot up in bed, gasping for air as she clutched her chest. The air entered her lungs, burning as her senses came together.

                “Fuck me,” Max ran her hands over her face, feeling her eyes, nose and mouth. She was all here, put together again. “Get a grip Max.”

                Every part of her body was sore from last night’s terror. Max felt like she had broken inside, and her bones were simply reattached with glue. Falling back onto her pillow, Max caught Rachel in the corner of her eye. The poster was still taped to her wall, mocking her for everything that happened. Her heart was still suffocating, anxiety boiling within and the flame was growing. Max tore the page, shredding the pieces and throwing them aside.  

                Still shaking with anger and frustration, Max stood up on her bed and began ripping her photos down from the wall. Memories fell like rain, ripped and torn apart as if they never mattered. Her nails had been ripped away from life’s grip and dragged across tile, her fingers red and swollen. None of that mattered to her, none of it. She had lost complete control and was now taking it out on everything.

                Wailing, Max slapped the wall with both hands, beating against it like a child throwing a tantrum. She was primal, writhing with emotions she never understood and was scared of her own feelings. Tears fell and Max collapsed onto the bed in a fetal position, twisted in her own agony.

                “It’s not fair, it’s not fair,” she whispered, rocking herself and cradling her knees. “I had it, I had it. I was so close it isn’t fair."

                A hand pressed against her back, soothing and foreign. Max jerked away; the touch felt like lightning going down her spine. “What the fuck!?”

                “It’s me,” Nathan spoke from beneath her, his body rising from the floor. “It’s me.”

                Pieces of photo paper fell from his person, Nathan had collected a few in an attempt to salvage them. He had just woken up to Max’s reign, confused and worried for her. “You dropped these, fucking loser,” he gave a lighthearted chuckle, sitting up on his knees. “This is a dumbass question, but are you alright?”

                “No,” Max answered honestly, sitting up. “What are you doing on the floor?”

                “You asked me to sleep by your bed and hold your hand. You were in shock.”

                Max took her blanket and covered her shoulders, hiding herself. “I still feel like I’m in shock,” she leaned over to inspect Nathan’s campground in her room. He used her pale pink sleeping bag and had taken one of her throw pillows, making himself at home. Now that she was awake, she could smell the lingering scent of smoke. “You smoked in here didn’t you dickhead?”

                “Just a cigarette, relax,” Nathan flashed a half smile. He laid out the torn pieces in front of her, all mismatched and uneven like a puzzle. “I do this sometimes too, all the time really. Tear everything up until it makes me feel better.”

                “Funny enough, I don’t feel better,” Max wiped her eyes, sniffling. “I feel awful, everything hurts. Jefferson fucked us up.”

                At the mention of their mentor, Nathan lost his morning spirit and his smile felt flat. “Yeah. He did.”

                Nathan still had dried blood on temple, his ear was swollen and since last night he’d heard a constant ringing. “I have a first aid kit,” Max offered, pointing to a cabinet. “If you want.”

                “No,” Nathan shook his head, sighing. “I’m toughing it out, I’m not a pussy.”

                “If you insist.” Max licked her chapped lips, looking at the mess she had created. Nathan included, last night had been the worst night of her life. Even with Jefferson’s apology and promises, Max still felt uneasy and out of her element. She wasn’t going to recover easily.

                Running a hand through her hair, Max touched the back of her skull and wondered why he hadn’t just blown her brains out. It would have been so easy, no witnesses, no trail and Max Caulfield would be gone from the world; unknown and forgotten. Although she was thankful she was alive, she was angry.

                “You’re unusually optimistic this morning Nathan, how are you feeling?”

                “Just fucking peachy Max.” Nathan snapped, he sat back with his knees to his chest.

                Max wasn’t ready to deal with this so early in the morning. “Watch your mouth. Are you mad at me?”

                It would make sense if Nathan were, Max assumed he was going to blame her for what happened. Although it was true, Max was a victim just like him, they both couldn’t have known what was going to happen.

                “I’m not pissed at you,” Nathan scowled, folding into himself up like paper. “I’m pissed at myself.”

                “I’m the one that took the binder, and I’m sorry about what happened Nathan.” Max may as well have been honest, lying wouldn’t help either of them, nor would it clear her conscience.

                Nathan huffed; he wasn’t getting his point across the way he intended. “I’m mad at myself for not doing more to protect you and Rachel. I’m fucking pissed off and for one moment, right before you said his name,” Nathan looked at Max, their twin gazes clashing. “Everything felt like it was normal. You know?”

                Max wasn’t sure if she understood him or not. It was clear he was harboring guilt over what happened to the Blackwell beauty queen, but as for herself, Jefferson said it clearly that Max wanted it and made it happen. It was her fault, so Nathan shouldn’t be taking the brunt of it. It would be so easy to let Nathan blame himself, but Max couldn’t handle him if he collapsed under the weight of his guilt. Max knew she could always flick the angel and devil off her shoulders so easily. Nathan on the other hand, his spirits latched onto his skin, chewing deep enough to hollow out a home.

                “Nathan, you…you didn’t do anything wrong. You were scared shitless, so was I. That’s why I didn’t speak up, I ran.” 

                “I know that Max, I just meant I should stop letting Jefferson…do shit like that. This isn’t the first time for me. It’s worse now than it’s ever been, but I want him to stop but I know _he won’t_.”

                He began tearing up, Max wasn’t sure how to handle Nathan crying. Temper tantrum’s and arrogance were next to nothing, Max needed to hone more of her skills for this moment. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s alright,” she tried to soothe him, offering a hand. “You can sit up here, come on you big baby.”

                Nathan crawled forward, sitting next to Max like a puppy who hurt his paw. The pair leaned back against a ruined canvas, taking in everything they had experienced together up to that moment. The trauma they endured, the girls they kidnapped and the nature of their crimes. Max was a willing accomplice and Jefferson threatened to expose them if they misbehaved again. If he went, they _all_ went to hell.

                Nathan leaned his head against Max, his hand slowly going to hers.

                “We’ll get through this together,” Max assured, braiding her fingers with his. “Thanks for staying the night, I’d go insane if I were alone right now.”

                “Aren’t we already insane?”

                “Batshit crazy insane,”  whatever influence she had on Nathan seemed to work, Jefferson had been right about her intentions. Although Max liked to think she wasn’t that big of a sociopath that Jefferson claimed she was. “Now I want that shitty Nathan Prescott attitude back, call me a bitch or something.”

                That got a laugh out of him, his voice like bells. “Bitch.”

                “There it is, hey Nathan! Long time no see,” Max looked down at him, giggling and self consciously covering her lip. She could still taste the gun in her mouth. “We’re going to be fine. It’s fucked up and I wish I could beat Jefferson at his own game. But I’m not in a position to do that, and to be honest I fucked up and I deserved it.”

                Nathan sat up, looking at Max. “I tell that shit to myself every fucking day Max, so shut the hell up and don’t say that.”

                “It’s easy to give advice and not follow it yourself,” Max threw back at him, wagging her finger.

                The photos beneath them were crushed, Nathan took a piece and began twisting it. “I put up with his shit because I’m used to it and my dad...” Nathan grew quiet, his knuckles turning white. “You don’t have to though.”

                Max watched as Nathan twisted the photo around, watching the ink crack like bark from a tree. “I don’t have a future without him. I need him really.”

                “Why? You’re pretty damn great without him,” Nathan tried to find a photo to show her, fishing through the torn photographs to find one sole survivor. Nathan was determined to prove himself right but Max continued doubting herself.

                “No, no I’m not Nathan. I never was great; I could tell myself I’m an artist over and over, but I cling to familiarity and then stick with it. I get scared of the unknown because I can’t control it.”

                The photo tore in half, never standing a chance of survival against both their hands. Nathan sat up, looking at Max with questions floating in his ocean gaze. “Control freak much? I don’t get it.”

                “Pretty much,” Max laughed at her own depreciation. “With Jefferson, I know I’ll get a place somewhere in the world. I’ll have money, I’ll have basic things to survive and with a little luck, fame. I can handle fame, I think. I know when people expect something of me I can do it. But I can’t get there on my own. That’s why I’m not running away.”

                Their minds had been groomed to need Jefferson. Codependency ran thick in the bloody waters, drowning them both. They had been stripped down to the last shred of decency, now they were little monsters.

                “You haven’t run away either, so why is that?”

                “I want to,” Nathan admitted, giving up rifling through the sea of dead dreams. “I want to go north so fucking bad and see the whales. I haven’t been since I was a kid.”

                Max couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m not being mean I just,” she calmed herself down. “Can’t you do that anytime you want?”

                “I mean, yeah, but that isn’t the point. I can’t run away; people will find me. I’m not meant to get out of this town like you are. I’m meant to take on daddy’s boring fucking job and oversee all the fucking shit in this shithole town,” he hit his head against the back of the wall, hissing. “Ow, shit!”

                “Careful, does your head still hurt?”

                “Fuck yeah it does!”

                Max got up from bed, limbs creaking with each movement. The violet roses on her skin were more vivid in the light coming from the windows, Nathan flinched when he saw them. They were just like his, two trusting hands tight around his/her throat, squeezing until there was nothing left but anger and betrayal.

                Whether Nathan liked it or not, Max retrieved her first aid kid. “This is gonna sting but you need to get it disinfected,” she spoke while unscrewing the bottle of alcohol. “Hold this, and no it’s not the kind you drink.”

                “Anything can be party-AH-AH! FUCK!” Nathan cursed, screaming out loud when Max poured the liquid over his head, applying a quick compress. It burned at his skin, bubbling foam as it cleaned his open wound, rectifying a violent situation with a sign of healing.

                “I told you it would sting, fucking baby,” Max touched Nathan’s shoulder, rocking him like a cradle. “I got some stuff for migraines and pain, I’m about to take one myself.”

                Nathan hissed when she pulled the compress away, the air burning him. “Cheers to that, ah-hell, thanks I guess.”

                Applying a bandage, Max wrapped him up the best she could. She didn’t have the medical skills of a trained professional but watching enough hospital shows back in the day helped. “At least you didn’t need stitches, that would have been a bitch.”

                “Bitches get stitches. What about you? What did he do to you?” Nathan asked, sitting up and holding the side of his head. A hard reminder not to cross those with more power than you and too stay in your place.

                Max laid back down in bed, guzzling two pain killers to lift her body from its weary state. “He just…” _Rachel’s body, the gun, suffocating and the strange feeling of being violated digitally,_ is what she wanted to say but while Nathan could confess and open up to her, Max was a closed book bound by a lock. Although Nathan kept his part of the truth from her, such as Jefferson kissing him and reminded him of illicit times before that had broken him inside. Max didn’t know the truth of that, Nathan would die before telling anyone. Max would die before telling Nathan she’d been face to face with Rachel’s body.

                “We just talked.”

                “Bullshit,” Nathan called her out, shaking his head. “Be honest.”

                “I don’t really want to talk about it Nathan, can you respect that? At least we’re both alive.”

                Respecting her wishes, Nathan dropped it and lazily tossed the photos onto the floor. “I’m glad you’re okay, really I am.”

                “I’m glad you are too,” Max inspected her fingers, she was missing three nails. She was sure she had a pair of gloves around here. “I mean, I’d get bored without you around. Who else would I argue and do dumb shit with?”

                “Speaking of dumb shit, we are so throwing a Vortex party soon and getting fucked up. I don’t care what you say Max, you’re drinking and getting fucking wrecked, I think we deserve a little of that don’t you think?”

                “I think you’ve gotten fucked up enough for the both of us, so to speak.”

                The door opened and Max jumped at the sudden intrusion. Victoria was standing there, mouth opening to speak her piece but eyes widening in shock when she saw Nathan and Max sitting together. “Max-holy shit!” she shouted, almost jumping out of her name brand shoes.

                “Shit-hey Tori,” Nathan waved, trying to be as casual as possible. “What’s up?”

                “What’s up? What the fuck is up with you in Max’s room?” Victoria narrowed her eyes at Max, eyeing her as if she were a viper. Max wished to God they had locked the door; this was the last thing they needed.

                Quick on his feet and thinking, Nathan leapt up and had his arms out for his blonde twin. “Supply and demand baby! Max wanted in on the good shit, right Max?”

                “Right,” Max nodded, covering herself but Victoria already saw the bruises.

                Disgusted, Victoria shook her head. “You really hooked up with Max? Up your standards Nathan.”

                “Victoria!” Max shouted. “What are you doing in my room!?”

                “I came to get you because Kate’s assembly is right now and you were missing, Principal Wells said it was mandatory, so I offered to come get you. Hayden is looking for you Nathan, guess I win this game of hide and seek.” Victoria said with an uppity tone, her nose in the air.

                Max rolled her eyes. “Oh screw off Victoria, I didn’t know there was an assembly. Can you get out so I can get ready?”

                “With pleasure, your room stinks anyway,” Victoria looked at Nathan, demanding an explanation especially since he had blown her off just the other day. “You’re coming with me.”

                “Bye Max, hit me up when you want more!”

                Thank god for Nathan and his habits. Max slammed the door shut and got dressed quickly. She found a white scarf and put it on, followed by gloves. It was cold outside which would be appropriate so no questions would be asked. Although she was worried Victoria would run her big fucking mouth and there would be assumptions on campus. Kate needed her one last time though, so Max would say her final goodbyes.

                The cold October air greeted Max as she rushed out, it was like them to hold a last-minute assembly on a day she was supposed to rest. On her way out of the girl’s dorm, she almost tripped over the memorial set up for Kate. A candle knocked over and she bent to pick it up.

                Kate looked at her, eyes happy with a heavenly smile. She was so colorful, and Max had been in such a black and white underworld she almost forgot what color looked like. Although the monument was beautiful, it would take time for Max to adjust to a loss like this. Kate would always be her first, that’s how she would be remembered compared to everyone else.

                Rushing away, Max hoped the pain killers would kick in soon otherwise she was going to collapse under her own weight. Her limbs screamed at her to stop, but the closer she got the sooner she could sit down. Heaven granted, Max made it and walked in. Students were still murmuring to one another, chatting amongst themselves and Max took a seat in the back row, scanning the area for familiar faces. Stella was in tears, Victoria was arguing with Nathan, Warren was off in the distance and waved at her to come over.

                While she much rather be alone, Max stood up and limped over to Warren. It would be better to be seen with someone rather than let the rumors start. As always she needed to blend in, and Warren was as generic as they came.

                “Hey Max! You’re late,” Warren stood up and let her take the inner seat. He was happy to see her.

                “I overslept,” Max lied, adjusting her scarf. “Sorry, I just…last night was awful.” at least that part wasn’t a lie.

                “I know, I can’t believe Kate’s gone, I saw her go and I haven’t been able to get it out of my head,” he explained, folding his hands together. “It’s all so real.”

                Max wished she could understand what everyone in the room was feeling. She felt like a red spider in a web of flies, antagonizing in nature but unsure of what to do with so many. What was it like to grieve? When her own grandparents passed away, Max didn’t know what to feel. Her mom had spent weeks in bed, going through tissue boxes and medication to overcome her grief, Max wondered why she didn’t just get up and do what she was supposed to.

                Several late students filed in; Max relieved she wasn’t the only one. Principal Wells soon tapped the microphone and began speaking but his voice fell on deaf ears, Max was in her own world. She watched as the student body mourned, tears shedding, and hugs exchanged.

                Max could cry, she knew pain and fear, but anything else she had to try. Taking a deep breath, Max clenched her fists and looked deep within her to conjure tears. She thought about the night before, how much she had been hurt and why. Her body hurt, her image was ruined and her life ahead her was black with little light to show a path. Max had descended with Rachel, who wouldn't let her go just like in her dream. Decayed and ruptured within, a shot had been taken and Max was dead, she had lost control of her own life because of Jefferson. 

                Opening her eyes, a grief filled tear fell, and she managed to gasp out loud, furthering it’s effect. It was surprisingly easy, exercise a few muscles, increase your heart rate and the tear ducts began to work.

                Warren took her gloved hand, patting it. “Hey it’s okay Max.”

                “I know, I know it will be. I'm okay, _I'll be fine._ " 

To get control of herself and Jefferson, Max knew _exactly_ what she needed to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's another update~ we are getting close to the end! I have several more chapters to go and I'm really excited! I don't know exactly how many chapters are left but I can promise it'll wrap up nicely ;)  
> as always comment, kudos and hearts on the ground appreciated! -neonVVitch


	13. Forte

                _How are you feeling?_

 _Peachy_.

                One word was all Jefferson deserved. Max snapped the clamshell closed, falling back on her bed. A storm had passed through her room, its wrath tearing apart her gallery. Part of her wished she hadn’t broken down in front of Nathan, but perhaps it was good to have a witness to assure you’re not completely insane or alone.

                Classes were returning to normal; Max did everything in her power to ignore Jefferson. She had been thankful his lectures were the last part of her days, by then she had grown too tired to care. Listening to his ego for an hour and a half, Max kept her eyes down and was diligent in her note taking. Anything to avoid confrontation. He had asked her to stay after class, Max opted out and left on her own will. No surprise she got a message on her burner not five minutes later.

                Jefferson humiliated her, played her as a fool and expected to get away with it. Max was ignorant to assume she had control as a mere student. Jefferson didn’t cater to Max, he exercised his full force and control while engaging in an intense power play. Nathan said himself Jefferson would never stop. The pain in his voice almost struck a cord within Max. She kept her composure like a portrait, regarding her abilities. Nathan and Max needed aftercare from the trauma, but Jefferson insisted they do it themselves. His first true mistake, Max almost laughed.

                Leaving them alone together left them more time to bond. The rumors around campus already circulated with the wind so now Max had means of being seen with Nathan. They could conspire together, figure a way out of the dark room. The idea excited Max and gave her a sense of control, something she’d been missing in her core and the fulfillment gave her the first easy breathe since that night.

                Max took off her scarf and put it away, examining herself. The bruises were still dark but turned a mustard yellow. Any other signs of abuse were covered up with make up and Max turned to her fall attire for means of escape.

                The phone went off again, Max choosing to ignore it. If Jefferson wanted to talk then he would have to be patient. Being in that hole left an impact on Max that mirrored Rachel’s rage only for a variety of different reasons. The gun being shoved inside her mouth, loaded and volatile, left Max with the taste for lead.

                Her old polaroid camera was across the room, Max picking it up like a delicate rare flower. If she were to do this, she would have to let go of familiarity and arm herself with something much stronger. It pained her to do this, but Jefferson forced her hand, perhaps even wanted this to happen.

                Smashing the camera into the wall, it shattered into pieces. Bit by bit the camera came apart, dissected. Max stomped on the remains, forcing every piece of herself to devolve. Jefferson had taught her well, to manipulate what you can’t control, pinning the target right onto his back. Max controlled Nathan and now she would exercise the same forte with her mentor. It was time the student surpassed the master.

* * *

                “Nathan!” Max called out, walking by Kate’s memorial without so much as a second glance. The pavement had been cleaned well with the best money the student’s parents could by, forcing them to erase the event from Blackwell’s esteemed history.

                Focus had been shifted from Kate to who was doing _what_ and  _who_. Yellow caution tape aligned Kate’s door, crossed with an _X_ , and Max thought it was a nice change from the religious imagery she’d seen lately. Too many sermons, candles and prayers for her liking. Kate was a constant reminder every time she left the dorms. 

                Because Victoria had caught Nathan and Max together over the weekend, rumors were like the fall leaves on the ground, scattered and various. Max was annoyed at first but now it was the greatest luxury she could afford, being seen in public with Nathan.

                Nathan was in the courtyard, advocating for another Vortex party. He was slapping posters over Rachel, covering her up like a bad memory. He was casual, mingling with Hayden and some of his other friends and seemed to be in his element. He was a true extrovert at heart but when the little boy wanted to be alone, he let you know. Although when he saw Max he greeted her with a genuine smile.  

                “Hey ho. Here, you do the grunt work.”

                He shoved the posters and pamphlets into her arms, Max trying to catch the ones that fell with the wind. “End of the world party?” it was a wonder to see Nathan Prescott actually working especially with a broken wrist. Max wondered if he was doing so to keep himself busy and his mind occupied.               

                “Seeing as how life is shit lately, it feels like the end of the world. So the title is self-explanatory,” Nathan mused, cracking his knuckles after such a sordid workday.

                Max shrugged, placing a poster onto a bulletin board. “I get it. So why are you hanging them up? Can’t you pay someone to do all the grunt work?”  

                “Normally I get some other sad shit to do it, but Wells said if I really wanted a Vortex party this weekend to do it myself. Asshole,” Nathan grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “Has uh, has he been messaging you?”

                “Wells?”

                “No you fucking idiot-you know who I’m talking about!”          

                “Shh,” Max laughed, keeping her voice away from curious ears. “I was joking, don’t play hard Nathan.”

                “Sorry, I’ve been uh, a little low if you know what I mean,” Nathan held his hand to her, wrist in a cast, showing how much he was shaking. “I need to medicate.”

                Max balanced the stack of papers in her arms, handing them out to other students. “Why don’t you?”

                “Out of stock, I need to run to town, but I got other shit to do.”

                “I can handle this if you want to make a pick-up.”

                “Oh shit, really?”

                Max nodded her head, lingering close to Nathan and batting her eyes. “Yeah I don’t mind. Maybe we can party later in your dorm. I know I blew you off the other day,” she leaned up on her toes, blowing softly into his ear. _“Let me make it up to you.”_

                Max was making Nathan flustered; she could see the sweat permeate from his blemished skin. It seemed too easy at this point. Her mother always told her to try and keep boys and girls on their toes, Max considered this good practice. She pulled away, acting coy and unaware of what she was doing. Max knew she already had great influence over Nathan, although she wanted to be sure she had his full attention.

                “Fuck, I mean, yeah. Why the fuck not?” Nathan tried to act casual, stuffing his hand into his pocket and leaning against a light pole. People were staring and Victoria had already yelled at him over Max. “You owe me anyway; I saved your ass.”

                “You did,” Max wore her cheshire grin, touching Nathan’s wrist. Normally Nathan flinched or pushed away when people tried to touch him, but not Max. “My _hero_.”

                “You’re a real flirt you know that?” Nathan mused, clearing his throat. He took his hand away, adjusting himself. Rumors or not, Max was playing the part well. “Alright well, meet me in my dorm at 9. We can get fucked up.”

                Max tilted her head, holding the stack of papers like a book and acted like a schoolgirl. “Consider it a date. See you in a couple of hours.”

                Watching them caused a rush of emotions Jefferson didn’t know he felt until now. He wasn’t a patient man and he also disliked being ignored. Most of his messages went unread and he knew the pair would be avoiding him after their troubled weekend. How ungrateful they must have been, after everything he had done for them as opposed to what he did to them, he felt offended.

                Drugs, parties, they acted as if nothing happened. Nathan showed signs of an aftermath, but Max was nonchalant as ever, going out of her way to flirt. Had the rumors been true or had Victoria just been running her mouth?

                Nathan left and Max was handing out flyers for the Vortex party. Jefferson had put in a word to Wells to make the kid work for what he wanted; it wasn’t hard to convince him. When people were given the opportunity to go against Nathan, they took it. If anything it was just to see the rich kid scream and cry, Jefferson saw enough of that nearly every day.

                While he couldn’t make a scene on campus so publicly, Jefferson followed Max as she walked away from the dorms and towards the fountain to hand out Nathan’s posters.

                “I don’t like being ignored Maxine,” he said, scaring Max who almost dropped her papers into the water. Jefferson took one himself, looking over the design and font choices. “A decent graphic, Nathan outdid himself.”

                Max tried not to let him get the best of her, she stood stoic with her chin up, fists tight. “Afternoon Mr. Jefferson.”

                “Afternoon indeed, you seemed absent minded in class today, is everything alright?”

                “Fine,” Max lied, afraid he would see right into her mind and pull apart her plan. “I’m doing well.”

                Pushing his glasses up, Jefferson smiled and handed the poster back. “I surely hope so; we all had a long weekend, Kate and all, but it seems people adjust rather quickly.”

                Max could tell he was being bold, assuming his own defense and talking so outwardly although Max knew the true meaning of his words. “I haven’t, it’s so tragic.”

                “Grief isn’t your forte. I saw you trying to cry at Kate’s assembly, and I admire that effort. A true photographer practices empathy when they can to know their subject, I saw you exercise that same practice and I couldn’t be more proud.”

                A chill went down her spine and Max showed the first sign of vulnerability. She hugged her arms close to her body and leaned back. “You were there?” she was weak and almost reconsidered herself. Jefferson had sprinkled sugar on top of their salted wounds, almost as if he cared. Max had to remind herself he didn’t.

                “I’m always there Max.”

                “Thank you. I know I haven’t been the…best student,” she bit her lip, taking a deep breath. “I hope I can make it up to you. Soon.”

                “That’s what I want to hear Max, my door is always open if you need me,” Jefferson grinned, looking around and seeing the small company they had across campus. “While you and Nathan have your fun later, I want regular check in’s and photos, so I know where you are and what you’re up to.”

                “Yes sir,” Max submitted in defeat. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

                “Good,” he touched her shoulder, fingers twirling her hair. “Have fun.”

                In an instant he was gone, like a phantom leaving behind a shadow casted in malice. “Bastard.” Max said through gritted teeth, dropping the papers around her. They scattered with the wind as Max sat down on the fountain, a place of fond memories now soured.

                Jefferson was a master at making one doubt themselves, she wondered if that’s how he used to play with his models back in his prime. Each one had to have been like a doll to him, his to move and pose and imagine impossible scenarios. If they moved he hit them with their own insecurities instead of his palm. This is why Nathan had been under his thumb so long. Enough to have the kid build him the dark room and enough to keep him around until he could be thrown into the trash with Rachel.

                Max wanted liberation and to freelance her own talents. She had taken what she could from Jefferson but any effort to continue on would result in death. Mark Jefferson was dramatic and theatrical; Max didn’t want a tender dwelling layered with violence. Her future was supposed to be settled and peaceful, enough to survive and if Mark taught her anything it was what to do when that tranquility was compromised. More so, Max didn’t want to be made the fool. She was the master of her own fortune and Jefferson expected her to answer to him.

                She wasn’t a bird to release once he had taught her to fly, Mark intended on keeping her caged in red, hidden in a metal container with several other birds he had trapped. Max didn’t plan on being another name to him, he would remember her, and he would cry and tremble when he realized the force he had reckoned with.

                Max refused to be fucked with.

* * *

                 Nathan’s room smelled of aerosol, cologne and wax cubes to mask the marijuana smell. His walls were decorated in black and grey, some color in the mix and it was messy as Max had imagined. He had an impressive movie collection and a large projector to watch them on. She had taken the liberty to pick some out _, One Hour Photo_ and _Heathers_. Thinking quickly, she took a selfie with her burner and sent it to Jefferson. 

                Nathan was excited to have company tonight. He picked up some clothes and threw them into his wardrobe, clearing a space for them. Max decided not to tell Nathan about Jefferson, she didn’t want to ruin the rare good mood he was in.

                “Alright,” Nathan pulled out a bottle of vodka and sprite, followed by cups and shot glasses. “Did you pick a movie?”

                Max tossed him the blu-ray case, sitting down on the floor against his bed in front of the table. She began mixing herself a drink, using a pencil to stir since Nathan had no mixers.

                “Fucking sweet, I love this movie,” he held up _One Hour Photo_. “Fucking creepy Robin Williams, RIP my man.”

                Max supposed it was to soon to mention the late actor and Kate in the same setting, she just smiled and took a drink, tasting the bitter liquid with the sparkling soda. She snapped another quick picture and sent it Jefferson's way, he would not approve of underage drinking but Max would defy him anyway. “Booze, drugs and movies. Honestly this is really nice Nathan. You know how to show a girl a good time.”

                “I like to take it easy, the real party is this weekend,” Nathan threw some pillows onto the floor, plopping down. Max poured two shots of straight vodka, sliding his over to him. Nathan took it diligently.

                “What do we drink to?” Max asked him.

                Nathan licked his lips, drumming his fingers on the table. “Hmm, how about…to Kate?”

                “No,” Max shook her head. “How about Victoria?”

                Nathan laughed, confused. “Why Tori?”

                “Well thanks to her rumors, I got more reason to hang out with you without it being suspicious,” she nudged him with her elbow, Nathan looked down bashfully. “Plus you’re fun to hang out with, maybe me and her can get along so all three of us can hang.”

                “Ah that’s hot,” Nathan snickered, holding his shot up. “Alright, to Tori!”

                Their glasses clinked and the teens downed their shots. Max hadn’t expected it to be so bitter, she gagged and almost spit up before forcing it back down. Nathan began laughing.

                “You’ve never taken it straight!?” he burst into giggles, Max’s face was turning red and tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

                “No, I’ve always had it with something else. Oh shit, that’s awful- fuck.” Max wiped her mouth with her sleeve, picking up the two liter of sprite and guzzling it. “Ah-yeah I’m a pussy, what of it.”

                “Fucking virgin,” Nathan teased, taking out a plastic bag with three joints and several pills inside. “All the cool kids do it.”

                “One: not a virgin. Two: I guess you don’t because you’re a fucking loser,” Max retorted, composing herself and returned to her simple vodka and sprite. The soda helped her contain her alcohol, she hadn’t drank since that night with Kate and she didn’t count that as casual drinking.

                The movie began to play, Nathan hit a button and the lights turned off. Max felt this is what she could have done with most of her weekends had they gotten along sooner. Becoming friends with Nathan wasn’t what she expected but she needed him now more than ever.

                Nathan flipped open his zippo, lighting the joint and taking in the natural bliss. Max had never gotten high before, a control freak of her own accord, she never relinquished her own body.

                “Ah,” Nathan breathed out, smoke rising. “I’ve been needing that; I’ve been sober to long.”

                “Three days?”

                “Too long like I said,” Nathan laughed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. The light from the projector flashed and it kept his attention while he took another hit.  

                “Can I try?” Max said, sounding like a child wanting so badly to be hip with the cool kids. She hated how pathetic she sounded but couldn’t think of another way to ask. This was a new experience after all.

                Nathan shook his head. “Are you really ready for that _Maxine_ ,” he stressed her name, teasing her. Max hit him in the side again, harder. “Ow, bitch. It’s a joke.”

                “Just give me the damn joint Nathan.”

                “Fine, fine, just don’t choke.”

                Passing it between them, Max held the joint between her two fingers that had their own history. Her throat tightened as she readied herself, her bruises aching. She pressed her lips to the end, tasting Nathan, and inhaled. Her chest heaved and immediately she coughed, setting the joint into an ashtray.

                “You choked Max! Ha!” Nathan was giggly, tearing up as he slapped his knees. “Holy shit, okay breathe girl, breathe.”

                “Shut-up,” Max coughed, holding onto her chest. “I’ve never smoked before.”

                “Jesus Christ, have you never done anything bad in your life?”

                Max shook her head, taking another drink of the sprite, ignoring the vodka entirely. “Nope, I’ve always been a good girl.”

                “Time to be a bad girl,” Nathan got on his knees. “Sit up, I’ll help you out.”

                “What are you doing?” Max asked, watching as Nathan took the joint from the tray.

                “Sit up, trust me I do this all the time,” Nathan pulled her up, nestling her close. They were nose to nose and Max was confused as to what he was doing. “Trust me, open your mouth.”

                “I trust you, but I swear to god-,” she said softly, knuckles white. She didn’t mean to be defensive, but she had been on guard lately it was hard to let herself go.

                Nathan inhaled a hit of the joint, keeping it in and slowly, yet softly, took Max’s face in his hands; his cast grazing her cheek. He leaned closer, blowing the smoke into her mouth and Max breathed in the natural fumes, closing her eyes and letting it affect her senses. She felt lightheaded but in a good way, her body getting heavy as she leaned into Nathan.

                Pulling away, Nathan held Max’s head up and his thumb traced her jaw, his eyes going to her yellowing bruises. If he actually had the balls and strength, he would fuck Jefferson up himself. He didn’t want to think about that though, he wanted to have a fun night with Max, no worries, no dark room and no Jefferson.

                “There ya go, you’ll feel something, if you want more you just gotta say please daddy,” Nathan teased, taking a pill from his baggie and popping it into his mouth.

                “Like I would ever call you that,” Max shook her head, opening her eyes and sitting back down. She looked at the screen and watched a few scenes of the movie, her vision wasn’t altered but everything did seem brighter. It was a weak high she was running on compared to Nathan who was going full speed.

                Max sipped at her drink, keeping herself dry so she can watch over Nathan. She sent Jefferson a few more photos, hating she had to document their time together. Nathan laid his head against her shoulder just as he’d done the other day but this time he nuzzled against her, comfortable and at ease. Otherwise Nathan was all giggles and jagged slurs, Max entertaining him.

                Forty minutes later the movie hit a slow peak, Nathan grew restless. “Fuck this shit, I need some fucking music! Come on, dance bitch!” he got up and turned his speakers on, tuning into his songs and blasting the volume. Another typical night at Blackwell, Max was sure no one was going to complain especially against Nathan.

                Laughing to herself, Max took another small drink and stood up. She wasn’t much of a dancer but did the best she could to match her body to the music. Nathan was more ruthless, grabbing Max and pulling her to him. This was a small, homemade party she couldn't imagine what this weekend was going to be like, especially when she set her full plan into motion. She needed Nathan to be a willing participate, which is why she danced and snaked her arms around him, squeezing his body to hers.

                Nathan was enamored, holding Max as if he’d never held another girl before. It was scary almost, being so close to her, like a gem that couldn’t be touched. He had grown close with Max, admitted to himself he even liked her at one point, but now that she was so close he felt fear in the pit of his stomach.

                Noticing his unease, Max put her arms around his neck. “Slow dance, I think your hearts gonna beat out of your chest,” Max noted, feeling the hummingbird wanting to be released. “You know my first dance was in middle school and I dropped tissue paper out of my dress.”

                “What the fuck?” Nathan chortled, calming down when Max decided to lower his adrenaline levels.

                “I tried stuffing my bra and it’s a girl thing all thirteen-year-olds do. It was awful. This makes up for it.”

                It was easy to lift the tension, Max running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. “I’m all real now,” she said selectively, mirroring Jefferson in a way she hadn’t yet realized. “Are you alright Nathan?”

                This was real, this was absolutely real, and Nathan wasn’t sure what to do now that reality was invading his personal high. Although it was pleasant it was still fearful, but Max being here, her body underneath his touch, he was sure he had more of a grip with his own mentality.

                “I’m fine, fine. Thanks Max,” Nathan said, leaning his forehead to press against hers. “Just high.”

                “Everybody gets high,” she cooed, closing her eyes. “You know how you kissed me at the beach that day?”

                Nathan nodded. “You didn’t like it. You told me not to do it.”

                “Well,” Max looked at him, their gazes matching. “You can now, if you want.”

                Consent granted, Nathan wasted no time and pressed himself to Max, embracing her and tasting the sprite on her lips. Sparks invaded Nathan’s mind, swimming through passion and the waves overcame him with complete bliss. Max kissed him back, biting his bottom lip to gain access to Nathan, physically and mentally.

                If you asked if she’d willingly make out with Nathan weeks ago, she would flatly say no. Now Max didn’t mind as it played in her favor. Nathan pushed her down onto the bed, his hands roaming down her neck as he treated her carefully so he wouldn’t hurt her. Max was almost enamored with how gentle he was.

                “Nathan, Nathan,” she breathed out, breaking away for a moment. “Would you do anything for me?”

                Nathan nodded, quickly. “Fuck yeah I would, anything.” he kissed her neck, tickling her with his feathered tips. His hand went up her shirt, brushing against her new bralette.

                Adjusting herself, Max took off her shirt and bra before getting comfortable in a new position, Max let Nathan explore her body and her fingers began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his own set of bruises and wounds. Forced sympathy, Max touched him gently and hugged their bare chests together, keeping him close.  

                “I would do anything for you,” she whispered in his ear, her knuckles digging deep into his scalp as she pulled softly at his hair, lifting his eyes to hers. “Can you promise me something?”

                “What?” Nathan licked his lips, nodding his head that he would agree with whatever she said.

                Max kissed him on her own accord, fingers lacing into his belt as she began to undo it. Unbuttoning his pants, Max reached down and took Nathan, his breathing hitched as she planted kisses all along his cheek. Flipping him over so she was on top, Max straddled Nathan without letting him go, pressing into him and furthering his enthusiasm.

                “Promise me that you won’t let him hurt me or _you_ again and if he ever did…” Max leaned forward, her hair tickling his chest as she kissed down the trail of Nathan’s body.

                Nathan’s hand gripped the sheets, Max going further down as she showed him gentle intimacy, something he never had. This was such a different and satisfying experience for him, one he wanted to remember and cherish. Tender love was an entirely different idea for Nathan and Max worked her influence over his already drugged state of mind, he was willing and ready for her.

                “I’ll promise Max, I swear to god,” he clenched his teeth, moaning as he felt Max take him and draw him close to the point of pleasure. “Fuck, keep going-!”

                Max worked Nathan, sloppy and inexperienced but Nathan would never be able to tell the difference. Her hand reached up to hold his broken wrist, kindly intimate. Their fingers laced together as Nathan finished rather quickly, calling out her name and curling his toes. Pulling away from him, Max crawled up and kissed him, Nathan tasting himself against her. Max folded her body to his, forcing the puzzle pieces to fit together as she cradled him close, her eyes peering into his glass soul.

                “Will you kill for _us_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing well and enjoyed this chapter! Like I said in the previous one, we are nearing the end *O* and it's gonna be a wild ride! please comment your thoughts, leaves a kudos and happy reading! -neonVVitch


	14. Lovely

                In the afterglow Nathan felt at peace. The morning came, rays of light escaped from the windows to illuminate the couple braided within the sheets. Nathan stared at Max and began to count the freckles on her back. How many damn freckles did she have? Nathan could count all day and reach no conclusion, just know that there would be more to discover. Nathan admired her long eyelashes, catching a stray and blowing it to the air. When Max was asleep she looked more relaxed, less put together and her body was at ease.

                Slowly, Nathan reached a broken hand out to trace the outline of her spine, like bark to a tree with connected limbs and veins as branches. Nathan had a hard time figuring out what this was exactly, he desperately tried to find a label. Fuck buddies wasn’t a generous term, a relationship seemed too strange, all he was left with was a moment of bonding. Long ago he thought another girl would be in Max’s place, but he didn’t mind the substitution.

                Waking up next to someone that didn’t hate, use or abuse you was more than enough for him.

                Nathan got out of bed slowly so as not to wake Sleeping Beauty. He carefully put his pants on and looked for his phone. He tip-toed carefully, glancing at Max every so often to make sure she wasn’t disturbed; although one could say they were the most disturbed couple in town. Bottles of alcohol and drugs were scattered on the table and Nathan found his phone hiding underneath his shirt. A few missed calls and texts from Victoria, _oh boy when Victoria finds out…wait_ , Nathan reminded himself, _she can get over it_.

                A notification sounded but not from his phone. Nathan looked around confused and saw Max’s jeans on the floor. He scooped them up, checking her pockets, and was surprised to see her burner phone. _Why does she need her burner?_

                Nathan flipped the phone open and saw several unread messages from Jefferson. His blood ran cold at the very thought of his father figure and what Max had asked of him. The very idea was something he had fantasized about, taking control and putting a stop to it all. His only reservation was Jefferson loved him and he loved Jefferson. Although the display of affection from the other night broke Nathan, he was still hesitant.

                When he began reading through the texts, Nathan was began to change his mind.

_What are you doing?_

_Where the fuck are you?_

_You two better check in soon._

_We will be discussing this later._

_Where are the photos, I need them._

_Do I need to remind you again what happens?_

                Nathan scrolled up and saw the photos Max had sent to Jefferson of last night, several candids of their party last night. Jefferson was being possessive and demanding photographs of their every move, documenting them from afar. Max wouldn’t have done this unless she was told to do so. The very thought made Nathan angry and he snapped a quick photo of him flipping Jefferson off. Jefferson was sure to enjoy that one.

                Behind him, Max sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was rested and well satisfied. “What time is it?”

                “Morning.” Nathan grumbled. 

                Stretching her body, Max smiled at Nathan and gestured him to come back to bed. “It’s cold, keep me warm.”

                Nathan put the phones down and did as he was told, crawling in beside Max but kept his hands to himself. Max curled up in the blankets, cozying up to him. “It’s freezing,” she craned her neck to plant a sweet kiss on Nathan’s cheek, he almost melted. “Good morning.”

                “Morning,” Nathan repeated, shaking his head. He wasn’t used to pillow talk, most of the time his one-night stands were gone by now. He racked around in his head for small conversation, _just say something, anything you stupid fucking idiot!_

                Max saved him from the awkward moment. “Last night was really nice.”

                “Was it?” he gaped, mentally smacking himself for sounding idiotic. “I mean, for you? Like, you uh, enjoyed yourself? You totally came right?”

                “Nathan,” Max started, reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair. “You were perfect.”

                 Leaning into her touch, Nathan closed his eyes and smiled. The wave of emotions finally settled peacefully against the shores of his mind.  Max was like a witch, lovely and divine, and had placed him under a spell.

                 “I hope I was okay, I don’t do this often,” Max admitted modestly, laughing at herself. “Look at me.”

                 Max reached under and pulled Nathan’s chin up, forcing him to make eye contact. They both had dual shades of blue, waves crashing into one another. “There you are.”

                 “I was thinking,” Nathan started, his hand slowly going to hers, he loved to hold her hand. “About what you said last night-”

                 Max cut him off, rising up to deeply kiss him. “Let’s talk about it later,” she murmured against his lips, moving on top of him. “Let’s just have this moment.”

                 Consumed by a wolf disguised as a lamb, not so innocent but dangerously sweet, Nathan ran his hands over Max’s hips and flipped her over; pressing her down onto the bed. Max smiled ear to ear, loving the show of dominance and wrapped her arms around Nathan’s neck, pulling him down to hell with her. This moment was more than enough for Nathan, more than money could ever buy or life could ever give.

                 This moment was _everything_.

* * *

                 November.

                 The air had since chilled and students were wrapped in coats and scarves. The town had been plagued with more rain and sleet rather than snowfall.  Winters in Arcadia Bay were never kind and the only thing you could do was survive through the holidays.

                 Students were packing to see their parents and go away for the break. Max opted to stay, telling her mother she was sick with the flu and didn’t think she could survive the trip home. Although her mother was disappointed they wouldn’t be seeing her for the holiday, Max promised to be there for Christmas above all else. 

                 The semester was at a stand-still and Jefferson’s last class of the week was half empty. Max remained diligent with her projects, turning everything in on time with pristine quality. Although no winner of the creative freedom contest had been announced, to remain respectful of Kate Marsh, Max was sure her or Victoria had been the ones chosen. Max had wanted that photo back, in fact Jefferson had several of her photos she wanted back that he had stolen. While she couldn’t ask outright for them back, Max approached his desk cautiously.

                 “Hi Mr. Jefferson,” she stood front and center, pushing her hair behind her ear.

                 “Maxine,” Jefferson folded his hands together, laying his chin against his knuckles. “Fancy seeing you, I thought you’d be off on holiday already.”

                 Max shook her head. “No, I’m staying on campus. I figured I’d work on projects and practice more digitally.”

                 “You have been excelling, there’s tremendous improvement in your work. What happened to your polaroid camera?”

                 “I broke it,” Max admitted, smiling. “Figured I didn’t need it anymore.”

                  Jefferson casted a smile upon her, amused and proud. “I see. Well if you need help developing any of your new shots, I’d be delighted to assist.”

                 “That’d be lovely,” Max was being overly formal with him, not to her concern as only four other students remained in class with their headphones in. “I was wondering if I could get my creative freedom project back?”

                  A drawer opened and Max saw her red folder above the stack of discarded photos. Had he kept it all this time? Max figured he was the kind to reuse the same image over and over to get off, she didn’t even want to imagine his supposed evolutionary project he’d told her about.

                  Jefferson held the red image to her, taking it back when she went to reach for it. “Ah ah, we never got to discuss your project.”

                 “Did I win?”

                 “You know there wasn’t a formal winner, but don’t discredit yourself so soon Maxine.”

                 “Max, never Maxine,” Max closed her eyes and took a patient breath. He was testing her and Max had wondered how long he would be dragging her through the mud before she was stained with blood. “What would you like to talk about?”

                 Jefferson leaned back in his chair, flipping the folder open and laying it flat against his desk. It had been so long since Max saw her photo she didn’t recognize it as hers. A photo she had taken of a doe, far off in the woods and unaware she’d been spotted. When her and Nathan went to the lighthouse, Max was dosed after an onset panic attack and had lazily snapped several shots. The trees framing the photo were blurred like her vision and the doe herself barely remained in focus yet appeared transparent, like a ghost. It was a beautiful mess.

                 Remembering how proud she was of this photo; Max reached a hand out and caressed the doe. It was such a beautiful image; she didn’t need the technique to conjure tears. Max wept, taking the folder and hugging it close. It was a rarity to go back to familiar territory after treading so far, Max felt at peace.

                 “What the hell is this?”

                  Jefferson’s voice broke through her repertoire and Max looked at him confused. “Excuse me?”

                 “I’m asking you why were you so proud of this piece Max? You certainly didn’t win, Victoria did, but I’m wondering what went through your mind. You barely exercised any of the techniques I’ve been teaching you. Over exposed, out of focus and _sloppy_. So what the hell?”

                  Max was in shock hearing his words and shook her head slowly. “You’re just saying that because you’re still angry…”

                  “Am I? Or can you not handle criticism?” he challenged.

                  “You fucking asshole,” Max had to remember she was in the classroom and kept her voice low, fingers gripping the photograph defensively. “It’s beautiful. That’s what I turned in. It’s what I wanted to create, and I made this, that is what makes it art!”

                  Jefferson took off his glasses and began to clean them, shaking his head. “Not the term I would use to describe the work Maxine. I want to see better.”

                  Tearing away from him, Max ran to her desk and angrily packed away her things. Students eyed her, confused at the sudden scene she was making. Max stormed out, her jacket barely covering her as she slammed the door. The harsh temperature bit at her skin and Max was trying to control herself and not break down.

                  Her phone went off, Max read the message.

_I want to see you now._

                  Gritting her teeth, Max held the phone and turned on the camera. She took a photo of her in near tears, jaw clenched and her eyes burning with rage. The perfect hateful selfie and she sent it to him as a means to satisfy him. Max hadn’t been as hesitant about her idea as much as Nathan had, but Jefferson was adding more fuel to his own fire. If making her feel like shit was his idea of nurturing her, Max thought he was the cruelest human being to have ever encountered.

* * *

                “Hey thottie,” Nathan drove up in the parking lot, reaching over to open the door for her. “What’s up?”

                “Thanks for picking me up,” Max said, her tone shaky. She had messaged Nathan to come get her that afternoon and take her somewhere away from Blackwell. “Where are we going?”

                “I’m at home right now, you probably don’t want to go there.”

                “Do you have a pool? Like indoor?”

                Nathan frowned. “Y-yeah, it’s heated. So I mean-”

                “Let’s go to your house then.”

                It’s what Max wanted and Nathan didn’t protest. He made the round trip in under twenty minutes, pulling up to a large abattoir hidden away in the woods. Nathan’s family home was large with eyed windows that peered as you arrived. The red bricks were like a monument to power smothered by its own excess as it continued to build. Max had to remind herself he was a Prescott, so she shouldn’t be surprised at such a large manor, but to look so menacing…

                “Home sweet fucking home,” Nathan said as he slid out of the truck. “Sean’s gone and I have no idea where the old lady is, so we got the place to ourselves.”

                Max stood outside the grim abode, feeling as if the house were hungry and she was a small creature for it to consume. She followed Nathan inside, walking across marble flooring with gold trim and a staircase that would make any architect swoon. The house was luxurious on the inside, hiding beauty within a like a geode, keeping curious eyes away from their wealth.

                “Pools this way. You’re lucky its indoor because it’s fucking freezing!”

                Holding onto her bag, Max hurried after Nathan while attempting to look around as much as she could. From old paintings to statues, Max was in awe compared to her middle-class life.  It was easy to see the money Nathan had easily invested into the dark room being built for next to nothing. Nathan’s father might not even have noticed the missing figures let alone care what his son was up to.

                The indoor pool had turquoise water and white cockleshell edges. The water looked inviting and Max dipped her toe in, shivering at the cold.

                “Let me get the heat running,” Nathan disappeared behind the wall, a secret panel hiding the controls. “So, this place radiate big dick energy or what?” he called out.

                “It does,” Max said, watching as the steam began to rise from the waters surface. “I never imagined your house like this. It’s nice!”

                “Eh, more like a tomb for me,” Nathan came back out, bringing two red towels with him. “I fuck off here every now and then. Not long enough to call it home.”

                Max had a home and she took it for granted, she would kill for a home like this. It’s high ceilings and wallpapered walls offered safety and security; one would never worry if they lived in a house like this. She kept these comments to herself, not wanting to risk offending Nathan.

                When the water was ready, Max shed her skin and stripped down to her bra and underwear. Nathan followed suit, throwing his clothes off to the side and remained in his boxers. As Max bent down to test the water, Nathan walked behind her and gave her a push, shoving her in. Her scream was cut off as she hit the water and Nathan broke into a fit of laughter.

                Max came up, spitting water out. “You dick!”

                “You should see your face!” Nathan snickered, holding his side. “Canon ball!”

                The Prescott heir broke into a sprint, throwing his body and curling up mid air as he slammed into the water, splashing Max again. The warm water felt nice at least, but that didn’t stop Max from shoving Nathan’s head under the water.

                “Payback!”

                “Ah!” bubbles popped and Nathan swam back to the surface, shaking the water from his hair. “Lighten up Caulfield, you’re in my house remember.” he winked.

                “I’ll keep that in mind,” Max floated onto her back, staring up at the mural above the pool. “Wow, is that hand painted?”

                Nathan looked up, confused at first but remembered there was a mural above he often forgot about like many things in the house. “Oh yeah, some guy my old lady commissioned or something.”

                “It’s lovely,” Max mused, getting lost in the colors. “To be honest most of your house is.”

                Nathan swam underneath her, rising up to float with her. “Glad someone thinks so.” the steam billowed like smoke above them, casting them together in a cloud.

                “It’s nice, take the compliment,” Max mused, drawing herself under the water and feeling her anger lift from her spirit. The warm water was comforting, like a hug from someone you missed. It let go most of her emotions, but one remained no self-given baptism could lift.

                Retribution.

                Swimming around for twenty or so minutes, Max and Nathan got out of the pool and Nathan gingerly handed Max her towel. She dried off, pushing her damp hair back and wrapped the cloth around her frame, tying a knot. They sat together at a table, Max leaning back as Nathan grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his discarded jeans and lit up.

                “So,” he said as the lighter flickered. “What made you want to swim in the middle of winter? Something or someone?”

                Blowing smoke her way, Max coughed and swatted at the air. “Jefferson.”

                It had been weeks since they properly discussed it and Nathan wondered if it was just big talk for two small kids. He had no way of knowing if they would go through with it, let alone get away with it.

                “What did he do?” Nathan slid an ashtray from across the table in front of him, dipping the ashes away. “Do I need to fuck him up?”

                Max smiled at how protective Nathan sounded. “Not yet, down boy, down,” she spoke to him as if he were a puppy. “I’m still thinking. Something like this takes time.”

                “Well still, tell me what he did.”

                Demanding an explanation, Max looked at the pool and watched as the water went still. “I asked him about my contest entry and he basically called it shit. He wants to see better.”

                “Fuck that,” Nathan slammed his fist down, startling Max. “You work is fucking great, what does he know?”

                “He is a professional photographer Nathan; he saw something I didn’t. Creative freedom? More like creative differences,” she sighed, wringing her hair out. “It’s getting worse, the photos.”

                Nathan clenched his hand, his cast wet from the water which certainly wasn’t good for him, but he didn’t care. Over the weeks Max had showed Nathan every photo Jefferson demanded in the moment the order was given. So many selfies of Max, different expression from tired, sad to that thin line of mental collapse. Jefferson liked to get rough with Nathan and slap him around, he was trying to break Max internally and it seemed to be working.

                “He messaged me at 4 a.m. once, asking for my picture. He threatened to take me to the dark room if I didn’t send one that moment. I feel like a fucking prisoner.” Max vented, hugging herself.

                “Let’s just waste the motherfucker,” Nathan snapped, smashing the unfinished cigarette into the tray. “Let’s just fucking do what we planned. It’s solid and we can do it, I know we can.”

                Max shook her head. “It’s not ready, you don’t even have your gun Nathan, remember he took it?”

                Quiet, Nathan bit the inside of his cheek and pressed his hands together in thought. They had a plan, although it wasn’t concrete enough, yet they still had a basic idea of what to do and how to do it. It was a matter of willingness, in other words did Nathan have the balls to do it?

                 “I know where there’s a gun,” Nathan stood up, dropping his towel and walking back into the house with wet feet. “Follow me.”

                 Max hurried, shuffling along and followed Nathan up the carpeted stairs. Her heart was beating, threatening to leap out of her chest when she had an idea of where Nathan was taking her. In his fathers’ office was a gun cabinet on display. Nathan knew where to find the clips and dug those out first followed by the key.

                 “Holy shit Nathan,” Max breathed, relieved that a way out was so close.

                 Nathan turned the lock, opening the cabinet and taking the gun delicately. It was a silver pistol and Nathan loaded a clip into it, checking to make sure the safety was on. “We can use this.”

                 “We can, holy shit,” this house truly had everything Max had ever wanted. “Nathan, why didn’t you think of this sooner?”

                 “Mr. Sean Prescott would notice if it were gone. We could take it the night of and return it by morning, then if you’re up for it you can have dinner next week with my family. Believe me, I need you more than ever on Thanksgiving, my life is hell.”  

                  While he held the gun, Max threw her arms around Nathan and kissed him. She dangled from his body and Nathan hurriedly kissed her back, being careful with the pistol.

                 “Mr. Nathan Prescott, you got yourself a deal. Thank you, thank you so much,” Max kissed him all over, hugging him close excitedly. 

                 Seeing her so happy made Nathan happy and the opportunity to get away from Mark Jefferson seemed more lovely each time he thought about it. Before Max, every hit, curse and kiss was just something he had grown used to, to a point Nathan assumed it was normal. He had no idea what Jefferson was truly doing to him or that he had used him this entire time, unlike Max who saw real potential in his hopeless future.

                 They could both be free, there was a way out of the dark room, and it was to cut through Mark Jefferson. They should have known from the beginning it was a trap, too good to be true and that they were nothing more than mutts he had adopted in hopes of getting to do what he wanted.

                Nathan was tired of being Jefferson’s plaything and he was tired of how he treated Max. Instead of being the rich asshole everyone hated, he could be his own hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, here's another quick update! *0* I'm trying to finish this fic before I go on vacation and I'd garner we have about two chapters and an epilogue left~~ -neonVVitch


	15. Folie à Deux

                Walking into the dark room on her own accord, Max looked around at the familiar haven as if she’d been away from home. It looked so different after that night, more clean and forward. Jefferson must have gone over every inch of this place with a toothbrush, erasing all the blood and dirt. The grey and white tiles lined the floor, stepping stones to a brighter future, and the equipment was polished. Max ran her hands over everything, feeling her prison cell for what it truly was. All it needed were padded walls and she’d be set.

                Max walked to the locker with the girls and saw a padlock trapping them. Of course Jefferson would want the extra security since his children couldn’t be trusted. One red binder sat open on the desk, waiting to be filled. Max took it and read the name on the side. _Victoria_. The name was crossed out, scribbled away but still legible. Max didn’t feel guilty knowing she would have absolutely enjoyed having Victoria here with them bound and drugged, but Nathan wouldn’t have been so pleased.

                They were following their plan; Max was alone for now and took her time inviting Jefferson to their dwelling. She found the whisky and poured the warm liquid into two glasses. Max then walked over to the trolley and picked up a half empty vial. The clear liquid had a name she could never pronounce as most medicines were. It was amazing what a small amount could do to the body. Max always found it fascinating what people could endure mentally and physically, but for her own state of mind she needed control. Max couldn’t endure Jefferson anymore.

                Taking what she needed from him, Max was ready to surpass the master and go her own path. It was a choice she made, and she assured herself there would be no consequences. Opening the vial, Max poured the toxic contents into one of the whiskies and stirred it with her finger.

                Max then grabbed her bag and took out a black dress she’d been saving for a special occasion. At times she thought this dress would be the one she wore to her own funeral, standing before a judge to be sentenced to a life of metal doors and concrete walls. Today she wore this dress for wake.

                Dressing, Max shoved the other clothes into her backpack and hid it away in a corner. Returning to the trolley, Max filled a syringe with a dose as an extra precaution. Both her and Jefferson shared madness about one another, folie a deux. If it were up to her, Jefferson would fall into an endless dream surrounded by his beautiful girls who would tear him apart, but he didn’t deserve the Sandman’s mercy.

                Checking herself in a mirror, Max thought she looked ready for her photoshoot. She had done her makeup prior and touched up her lipstick, smacking her lips together. Taking her burner out, Max opened the camera and snapped a shot. It wasn’t perfect, she needed a better angle. Sitting on the leather sofa, Max laid back, one hand in her hair and the other reaching out with the phone, looking submissive and candid. She took several photos, deeming which one was worthy enough to send to him.

                _Dark room?_

                The background showed her clearly in the dark room, Jefferson would rush over here the moment he got this text from her. He wouldn’t have a chance to collect this one out of the hundred he’d forced her to send. This would be the last image Jefferson ever saw of Max. He was sure to come, not only to check the security of his dark room but Max had learned that Jefferson loved theatrics.

                Max set the phone down onto the table, sliding the drugged whisky to the left and keeping hers to the right. Everything had to be set up perfectly just as it had the first night she ever visited this forsaken room.

                It was a once in a lifetime invitation, whatever Jefferson had seen in Max he wanted it for himself. Max remembered almost fondly being led down into this rabbit hole, thrown into a wonderland of photography and sinister secrets. Max knew very well had she not complied she wouldn’t have left the dark room alive that night, which is what made it so thrilling. Jefferson trusted her enough already without even knowing if she’d say yes or no. He believed in her before anyone else did. It almost made Max reconsider her plan but after what Jefferson did, she concerned herself more about exceeding expectations.

                That first night had been everything. Being introduced to all the equipment, the binders, the drugs, it was a secret world beneath Arcadia Bay, the shithole ghost town with nothing to provide. You had to go deep underground to reap the benefits, Max took a shovel and helped dig.

                Max was never torn between right and wrong, more so she was walking the line of moral ambiguity, where she stands and where she should stay. The only person she needed to look out for was herself. In a cut throat world children were sheltered and unknowing of what cruelty awaits, Jefferson didn’t waste time teaching them that. In fact it was his first true lesson.

                Checking the time, Max waited patiently and sniffed the whisky. Bittersweet was the word that came to mind. Setting the bottle down, Max fixed her dress and glanced over her shoulder. By now she was getting impatient, an hour passed, and he hadn’t yet showed. The plan was still set, and Nathan was at his post. He was supposed to send her a message when Jefferson arrived giving Max time to get ready.

                “Nathan,” she called him. “Anything?”

                “No,” Nathan held the phone to his ear, waiting in the barn with the gun in his lap. He was hiding in the rafters with a bird’s eye view. “You sent the photo right?”

                Max sighed. “Yeah, I don’t get it. It’s been an hour-”

                “Fuckshitfuck, he’s driving up now-!” Nathan hung up the phone.

                Max jumped back onto the couch, her back to the entrance as she stood up straight and put on her best act yet. She could feel a hummingbird in her chest desperate for escape. Her hands clutched at her skirt, nails digging into her knees as she told herself over and over _“You can do this…”_

Minutes ticked by, the florescent lighting buzzed as Max heard a car drive up and park. Footsteps echoed, walking above her and away, descending the stairs and unlocking the door. Max bit her lip, sweating with anticipation.

                “Oh Max…”

                The tone sent chills down her spine, Max turning and looking at Jefferson with a smile. “Hello Mark.”

                Jefferson was wearing a sweater in accordance with the winter weather and holding onto a black binder. He had just come from his home, looking casual and frightful at the same time, a dual charade he was able to master. His expression was amused but at the same time Max could tell he was suspicious. Max had to ease those doubts from his mind.

                “I thought we could talk, just us,” she leaned against the back of the couch, batting her blue eyes at him.

                “You set all this up for me? I’m honored,” Mark approached carefully, never taking his framed look away from Max. “What is the occasion?”

                “For the hell of it,” Max answered, patting the empty spot next to her. “What’s in the binder?”

                “Oh you’ll see,” Jefferson set it carefully onto the table and took his seat, sitting uncomfortably close to Max and backing her into a corner. “You know you’re not to come in here without my permission.”

                Max swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding. “I know, but doesn’t a great photographer bend the rules every now and then?”

                Jefferson eyed her, penetrating her soul with one look before giving her room to breathe. “I did tell you that didn’t I?”

                He looked at her dress and saw how slightly revealing it was. Max was doing her best to be theatrical and had to have been freezing, this wasn’t a winter occasion. Jefferson would rather watch her freeze than indulge her.

                “Like I said, I wanted to talk,” Max began, adjusting herself. The syringe was behind her, tucked between her and the couch. One wrong move and it would be in Jefferson’s neck before he knew better. “About everything, I mean things just haven’t been the same and I don’t think I’m giving this my all.”

                A coy eyebrow shot up, Jefferson grinning. “You’re now realizing this?”

                Her ego bruised; Max nodded. “You were right about the doe, it was shit. Most of my photos are shit. I don’t think I have what it takes, you know?”

                “You do Max, but you’re trapped in a phase right now where you don’t know your place,” he explained, draping an arm over the back of the couch. “You can get better but you’re trying too hard to maintain control of yourself and others.”

                It was as if he were reading her mind and Max wondered what all he knew. “I just…I need it.”

                “Do you?” his hand went to the back of her head, fingers snaking through her hair. “I think you need to let me guide you, but you keep resisting me. Why is that?”

                Max was afraid he was going to yank her by the hair again, but his touch was delicate. “Max, I’m glad you set this little meeting up. You did it on your own accord but also I think you need to submit yourself to me, let go of all that control and in that way I can lead you down a path where it’s me and you, together and you’ll learn so many great things. I can teach you; you just won’t allow yourself to learn. Give yourself to me Max, you’re all that I ever wanted.”

                Max trembled, her confidence manipulated, and she tried to remain headstrong. “You’re wrong,” she tried explaining. “The student rises above the teacher one day, taking what they can and going forward in life better than they are. I am better than you.”

                Breaking into a laugh, Jefferson let Max go and held his side. “Oh Max, haha, you are so young and naïve. You couldn’t do what I do without years of being trained to do so. You have no idea how incapable you are.”

                Max reached a hand behind her, finger against the syringe as she almost took it out. Jefferson grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to his. “That’s also what makes you so god damn frustrating. I adore your confidence, but I just want to beat the shit out of you until you stop defying me.”

                “You already did…” Max said slowly, she let go of the needle and reached for her glass of whisky. Taking a quick warm drink, Max shook her head. “You ruin everything.”

                Leaning back, Jefferson crossed his legs and folded his hands together. “How so?”

                “This isn’t how this was supposed to go,” Max said, sniffling. “This was supposed to be a moment, that moment where the virtue of patience is taken, we reconcile, and you show me how to be a photographer.”

                “That explains why you look like a whore,” bluntly, Jefferson took his glass of tainted whisky, unaware. “I mean I love the dress, don’t get me wrong, but this isn’t you Max. Dolled up in red lipstick and thick mascara, I was more angry at the picture you sent me. It didn’t look like you at all.”

                Max grit her teeth, she thought she looked pretty. “Is that why it took you an hour to get here?”

                “Patience,” he winked, taking a drink. “Patience is a virtue; one you will keep. I wouldn’t defile your pure image; you're doing that to yourself.”

                He was drinking, that's all he needed to do. Keep drinking until the glass was empty. Max tensed up, thinking for a moment that this was all over and they had been compromised. Jefferson continued on, berating her and putting her down into the dirt with every other girl he'd ever caught favor with. Max wished once upon a time, she hadn't been so enamored with Mark Jefferson, perhaps her life could have been different had she not chosen this path. 

                “In time Max, you’ll see. Maybe soon, maybe later, it all depends on your choices,” he finished off the whisky, sliding it against the glass table. “Besides, you’re young and stupid. You don’t think I didn’t see Nathan in the barn?" 

                Max froze, a deer in the headlights. “No…he must have followed me.”

                “Don’t give me that shit!” Mark snapped, grabbing her arm and yanking her close. Max was pressed against him, breathing heavily as she smelled the foul liquid on his breath. “I saw him, and I don’t know what you two are planning but you need to realize I’m getting tired of this Maxine. I can live without both of you.”

                “You can’t,” Max said, grabbing onto his shirt and leaning close. “That’s why we’re still alive right?”

                His eyes grew heavy, Jefferson blinking rapidly as he tried to stay awake and loosed his grip against Max. “Max what did you-?”

                “How does it feel Mark?” Max kissed his cheek tenderly, holding his face in her hands. “How does it feel not being in control?”

                His body fell against the table, cracking the glass, and Jefferson collapsed against the floor. “You little cunt-“ he breathed, grabbing her ankles weakly. Max loved the image of him at her feet, submission to her. She put her heel against the back of his head and pressed down, wanting to stomp his brains in. 

                “That’s rude,” Max smiled, watching as he slowly became unaware but still awake just like all the other girls.

                Jefferson fell limp, eyes half lidded, and Max called Nathan down with his gun. He hugged Max the moment he saw her; thankful she was safe.

                “Holy shit! You did it!” Nathan cheered, standing over Jefferson. “Whose the bitch now?”

                Nathan smacked Jefferson’s face with the gun, the grown man groaning in pain but unaware he was feeling anything.

                “Roll him over Nathan, we have to tie him up. I don’t know how long he’ll be knocked out,” Max took the syringe and set it on the table next to the empty glass. She grabbed the duct tape as Nathan turned Jefferson and she wrapped his hands together with silver. They tied him up and both teens took victory early as everything had been going according to plan. 

                “Let’s get him to the backdrop,” Max helped Nathan drag Jefferson’s body to the end of the room. They struggled with the dead weight and Jefferson continued to try and fight but was defenseless.

                They dropped his body, leaning him against the wall. “I’ll get the camera ready,” Max said, walking away to fix the table. The black binder Jefferson had brought with him had a name on the spine just like his other collections. Max saw her name and it was cursive, etched in gold. The leather bound binder had been custom made and created in her honor. “What the hell?”

                “What is it?” Nathan looked up, having been taunting Jefferson’s state and whispering _you can’t hurt me anymore_ to him. “Everything alright Max?”

                Nathan came over protectively, looking at the binder as if it were a bomb about to detonate. “He made me a binder,” Max said, her hand touching the black cover. “I don’t…what the hell? I'm not supposed to be like them! I'm not!" 

                “Babe, babe, it's alright,” Nathan held her hand, pressing his forehead to hers. “It's alright, breathe, just breathe," he soothed her. "We can burn it with the others later like we said, we can even roast marshmallows if you want." 

                Max nodded, taking a deep breath listened to Nathan for once. "We take pictures him, humiliate him, kill him and then we burn everything..." Max kissed his cheek, turning away from Nathan.

                In that small moment she was away from him, picking up the camera they used for photoshoots, Max heard a scream.

                “MAX! HELP-!”

                A gunshot sounded, deafening. Max dropped the camera, shattering it at her feet. The initial shock kept her dazed and her back was turned against the event. Fear overcame her, she was afraid to turn around. Frozen still, all she could hear was white noise.

                Jefferson had Nathan in a tight headlock and a knife at his neck. Both men looked at her, Nathan desperate and Mark calculating. Max found strength where there was none and looked. Gasping, Max went to run to free Nathan from his captor but stood too late. Jefferson slit Nathan’s throat, blood pouring from the wound and all Max could see was red.

                _“NO!”_ her hand shot out, grabbing at nothing as she wished she could reverse this moment and save Nathan. Jefferson’s hand and face were coated in rich Prescott blood, Max gaped, horrified as Nathan fell to the ground and choked on his own blood.

                Nathan reached his hand out to her desperately, fearing death and what might take him. The gun was on the ground, Jefferson kicking it underneath the couch. He stepped on Nathan’s gurgling throat, just as Max had done to him, making the child bleed out quicker.

                “Stop it! Fucking stop! STOP! Let him go!” Max cried, collapsing onto her knees and crawling to Nathan. Jefferson let him go, looking down at the two with disdain.

                Holding Nathan up, Max brushed his bloodied hair back and made him look at her. Her hand pressed against his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. “Stay with me Nathan! Nathan! Look at me, stay with me. We’re gonna go up north, see the whales, right? Right?! Nathan!?”

                Max shook him, Nathan’s eyes fading as he looked at her and died trying to be a hero. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Max cried out, shaking his body. “Nathan! Nathan fucking answer me, Nathan!” his blood got onto her chest as she hugged him to her, cradling him. This wasn’t a part of the plan; this wasn’t how this was supposed to go! Nathan was dead and it was her fault, he died because of her. How would his sister feel, how would his parents? Would he even be missed or would poor little rich boy die unloved and unknown by the world, a fate worse than death? Max screamed out loud, her voice echoing off the walls of the dark room. 

                “Nathan!” she sobbed, holding the boy to her. “Nathan I’m so sorry!”

                “You should be,” Jefferson explained, cleaning the knife with a nearby towel. “I have to admit, you both almost had me.”

                Max looked up at Jefferson, death standing before her. Mark's eyes were dark, leering at her in the light. He knew what they had planned, knew they were going to try and shoot him. Which is why he brought something to give him an advantage in case their childish plan didn't work. 

                “Two things you need to learn Maxine,” he said, holding the knife out. “One, make sure you use a dose that is right for someone my size. Secondly, make sure someone isn't hiding a knife in their pocket in case you try to tie them up.”

                _FUCK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and epilogue coming soon! -neonVVitch


	16. Évolution

                The whisky had a more bitter taste than usual, he knew it had been drugged instantly. Mark continued to drink, letting Max think she had the upper hand. It was barely even a shot and Mark calculated that she didn’t use enough for someone his size. It was a risk he was willing to take, to see how this night would go. The children were up to something and he knew the moment he saw Nathan he would lose one of them tonight.

                Of course he felt a bit dazed but not fully incapacitated as this drug normally made people. A low dose made you functional, Max didn’t learn quite how much it took to knock the girls out. Although he caught on quickly, he played the part and slumped over; acting weak and forlorn.

                “How does it feel Mark, how does it feel not being in control?”

                _Maxine, you have no idea how incapable you really are_.

                They tied him up with duct tape and dragged him to the white stage. Mark resisted a smile, keeping his demeanor and waiting for the children to turn their backs on him. Nathan had hit him with the back of the gun, that was painful and made him want to strike, but like a opossum he played dead.

                “You can’t hurt me anymore,” Nathan whispered to him, kneeling with the gun in his hand. Ignorance and confidence never blended well, when Mark was deciding which one to take out he knew it would be Nathan. This moment had been coming for a long time, it was a matter of when and where, no issue of why. Nathan had become expendable the moment Max entered the picture. The dark room had been built, the money put to good use and he had a brand new protégé that actually had a future in photography. Nathan had no purpose, a life not worth living.

                It pained him to some extent. Nathan held a special place in his heart for all the time they spent together in this room. Nathan had given him the dark room as a gift, a gift well cherished. If it weren’t for the boy none of this would be possible. The tender moments with Nathan as his father figure were almost sincere, if Mark had had children of his own he’d want a son to pass the torch too. Unfortunately the son couldn’t suffice, and the honor would be passed to the daughter more worthy.

                Max discovered her binder. Her name was in gold and her photos untouched. Mark prayed she didn’t open it just yet, he wanted to be the one to show her. This was the moment he had been waiting for, they made the mistake of turning their backs to him. With his hands bound behind him, Mark reached a finger into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Carefully, he cut into his bindings while watching them closely. They were so unaware it didn’t seem fair. They planned on taking his photos as if he were marked for a red binder. These beautiful brats of his...their plan was weak just as they were.

                Freeing himself, Mark took off his shoes and tip toed over to Nathan just as Max walked away. Nathan had turned around in time, panicked he fired the gun. The bullet hit the wall behind Jefferson and that’s when he grabbed the boy. He held him in a headlock, pressing the knife into his neck just as he screamed for Max. Mark whispered to him with a warm, gentle voice.  

                “Nathan,” he kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry for this.”

                Max almost refused to be a witness; he could tell she fought with her conscience. When their eyes met, he took the knife and cut Nathan’s throat. Coated in rich Prescott blood, Jefferson drew the knife at an angle and dropped Nathan, pressing down on his neck with his foot so he could bleed out faster. Max immediately protested and ran to Nathan to comfort him in his dying moment.

                It was pathetic.

                Mark gave Max her minute to grieve, he would grant her that. He collected the gun and saw it was a standard pistol, one that belonged to Nathan’s father. If they thought a bullet could stop it they were more stupid than he originally believed. Children playing with guns never ended well and look what happened? A knife had won the gun fight.

                It was genuine, Max’s grief. The pair had been intimate, Jefferson caught on the first night they spent together and received a less than pleasant photo from Nathan. Max could be seen half naked behind him, and Jefferson knew well what she had done. He was impressed by the lengths she went too to manipulate Nathan but her first mistake was getting attached to the idea of physical and emotional devotion.

                After a few minutes of letting her cry, Jefferson leaned back against the couch, pressing his bloody knuckles into the leather.

                “Do you know why your plan didn’t work Maxine?”

                Max hiccupped, laying Nathan down and holding onto his hand. “Please don’t kill me.”

                “Believe me I want nothing more than to ruin that perfect image,” he held the knife up, smiling at his own reflection. “I won’t.”

                Confused, Max looked at him. “Why the fuck not?”

                “Are you saying you want to die?”

                Abandoning Nathan, Max stood up too quickly and her foot slipped in Nathan’s blood, causing her to fall against the ground. Max groaned, clenching her fists as she demanded mercy. “No! I don’t want to die! I know you’re going to kill me!”

                Mark loved the image of her bathed in royal blood. He licked his lips hungrily, stepping forward and holding a helpful hand out. Max slapped it away.

                “I’ll ask you again Max, do you know why your plan failed?”

                Max didn’t give him the luxury of a guess, she knew why.

                “It’s because it was a child’s plan. Foolish and ill thought out.”

                “I am not a _child_.”

                “Yes you are. So young, so naïve but barely innocent.”

                Children think they are invincible and they never fear death. Their dreams were improbable, their lives ending before they even lived. Rachel Amber had been the same and that’s what he loved about her. That hope, that fear, that blooming flower that was wilting from inside. She had been perfect and he saw the same thing within Max. Who was someone more like him than she realized and he wanted her to see what she truly was.

                “When I killed Rachel, it was euphoric,” Mark confessed, reaching down and grabbing Max by the arm, pulling her to her feet. He held her close, forcing her to meet his framed gaze. “Nathan had taken her, he wanted to do what I did on his own. He was a child trying to fill his father’s shoes.”

                Max tried to pull away but Mark held her in a vice grip. “I came just in time, right after he was done taking photos and Rachel was awake. I made the decision to give her an overdose. She knew and saw too much and if I had to be honest; she would have never made it out of this town alive. I did her a favor Max. I turned her into something far greater than she could ever be. Before the flower could wilt, I paused her at a moment in her life where she was perfect. A beautiful tragedy.”

                “I know you saw the exact thing I’m talking about. When you took her binder, you saw what I saw. Nathan’s photos were imperfect but that last image of Rachel was the most beautiful she would ever be.”

                Tears fell, Max leaning against Jefferson as she broke down. He held her, comforting her. He knew Max had trouble feeling emotions and now she felt too much. He wanted her to feel this agonizing pain, this was her punishment for defying him.

                “Now its time for Nathan and Rachel to be together, you can help dig the grave,” he kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth. Mark poured salt into all their wounds and when they screamed loudly enough he would pour sugar, just to ease their pain bit by bit. Max was his little girl and he wasn’t intent on losing her just yet. He wanted to keep her, she had potential. She had to get over this act of restless rebellion and soon enough she would see things his way.

                Dead and buried, Mark threw the shovel and his gloves into the trunk of his car and watched Max carefully. She was catatonic, processing all of her emotions and soon he would break her from her reverie. When they arrived home, Max immediately went to the bath to wash the blood and dirt from her body. This time Jefferson joined her. Max was unsure of his presence, and when his hands touched her body under the hot water she realized he was helping her with a half-hearted baptism.   

                The water turned dark beneath them and he ran his hands through her hair, getting the blood out. Max kept her back to him, not wanting to see him after all that he did. Although she realized soon she would have to play along, conjure a new act and be his as he asked. There was no other choice, Max exercised her only option and it got Nathan killed because of it. She had no more allies and she was left alone.

                Madness.

                Max leaned back, pressing against Jefferson and he wrapped his arms around her. This was her moment of fallen grace. “I love you Mark.”

                Red ran down their bodies, Mark clearing her of her sins and he smiled proudly. “That’s what I want to hear. Don’t worry Max. We still have _our_ dark room.”

                After their shower, Max dressed in one of his shirts and fell asleep on his couch. Max thought about Nathan and how quickly his life ended. He always talked about whales and he opened up to her about going north one day. Max wished she could have made that come true, but dreams were only dreams, they never came true.

                He had been buried next to Rachel, buried together and his worse fears had come true. A gunshot wound would have been merciful and quick, Nathan choked to death on his own tainted blood, Max felt guilty. Feelings were never her strong suit and when she felt something it was painful, more so than someone hitting you or being stabbed, it felt like she was dying from the inside. Why did people have these feelings if it hurt so much just to have them? Evolution teaches us to grow from pain so we don’t feel it anymore, why had Max evolved to a weak, pathetic human being?

                Falling asleep, Mark had laid a blanket on her and Max barely wanted to move underneath the weighted comfort.

                The next morning Jefferson began to bark orders. “Get up,” Mark ripped the blanket from her, throwing the bag she’d left in the dark room at her. “You have a mess to clean up."

                Max groaned, feeling her body ache. She opened the back and pulled out her jeans, slipping them over her legs. She kept Mark’s shirt on, knowing fully well she’d have to clean Nathan’s blood. The shirt was over sized and she rolled up the sleeves looking like a child. She desperately wanted to prove herself more than that but knew she had to take this a little bit at a time. After all, Nathan was dead and she still hadn’t accepted it entirely.

                Thinking about how she could be with her family at that moment, Max wondered what kind of food her mom would have made for the holiday. They would have gone shopping right after dinner as per tradition and spent time together wearing warm socks and drinking hot cocoa when it began to snow. Max never realized how many things she took for granted, all of her friends and family she’d forsaken for this way of life, all for the benefit of a future well lived.

                They arrived back at the dark room and Max had to cover her mouth to hold back bile. The smell reminded her of Rachel only more diluted. The pool of blood had since browned, and Max realized how much of it had gotten onto the wall and couch. Mark nudged her, snapping his fingers and Max immediately went for the bleach, gloves and a towel.

                Just like the beginning of all this mess, Max was cleaning blood only this time it wasn’t her own. This is what was left of Nathan and she erased it as if it never happened. Mark expected the dark room to remain in pristine condition and he watched as she scrubbed the tile feverishly. Blood just didn’t come out so easily.

                While she worked, Mark set up a camera with a tethered timer, wanting Max to pose for him when she was finished.

                “You know Victoria will be the only one to question where Nathan went,” he explained, adjusting the camera’s focus. “She may even do what someone did for Rachel.”

                “And?” Max asked quietly, tossing the towel into a bucket and grabbing a clean one and continued to wipe at Nathan’s remains.

                “I mean maybe you can redeem yourself another way. I know you hate Victoria and I had prepared a binder for her…before Kate of course, I had to put her on hold and reconsider.”

                As much as Max grieved for Nathan, she absolutely hated Victoria more. If Nathan and she had grown more closer, Victoria surely would have been a problem. Max admitted to herself she loved the idea of going back to their original ways and bringing in girls and continuing lessons, but so soon?

                Even so, Max found herself complying. “Sounds like fun. Nathan did want to have a Vortex party and I guess it could be in his honor.”

                “He always created the perfect setting,” Jefferson smirked. “Someone else will take the mantel.”

                On her knees, Max wiped the sweat from her brow and stared down at the pink mess beneath her. “Can I ask you something Mark?”

                “Of course, I believe from now on we should be open and honest with one another.”

                Max bit her lip, wondering if she should ask. Curiosity killed the cat and she was on her last three lives. Although she was sure Mark would be honest with her as he promised, it was just a question she knew he would ask her in return. “Did you love Nathan?”

                “Did you?”

                Expecting that, Max stood up on her feet and took the gloves off, throwing them into a nearby bin. “No, I didn’t. But I liked him enough to care. What’s your idea of Nathan?” she almost demanded, standing at level with Jefferson.

                “I cared about him as well. He will always have a special place in my heart,” Jefferson touched his chest to enhance the effect of his statement. “He was expendable.”

                “You used him.”

                “I prefer the term manipulated.”

                Max ran her hands over her face, stretching her skin until her eyes were bulging. “Fuck me, we both fucking manipulated him didn’t we?” she fought back the tears. Forcing yourself to cry at a funeral was a technique only few could master, but when you had real tears Max felt that foreign pain return and it was like death.

                “I told you to use him to your advantage and unlike lately, you listened to me,” Jefferson walked over and took her hand, leading her over towards the couch. “Sit down, I want to show you something.”

                Max followed him and took a seat, glancing at the leather-bound binder that bore her name in gold. _Maxine_. He had left it here last night, afraid to even touch it in fear of tainting it. Max saw all those girls in binders as beneath her, worth nothing more than printed memory and an exercise of talent. To be lowered to their level but treated with such grandeur, Max was unsure of how to feel. Perhaps Jefferson would change her mind once he explained why this was in Max’s honor.

                “I had hoped maybe last night was genuine which is why I brought this along, of course we hit a few road blocks along the way,” Jefferson gestured to the blood. “Now I’ve been collecting this since we first met Max. I want you to see what I see…”

                He handed her the binder and Max took it tentatively. Opening it up, Max saw her nosebleed polaroid’s as well as several over photos taken of her from afar, a hunter pointing his scope her way. Max flipped through the pages, seeing black and white photos of her from different angles, showing off every part of her body that could possibly be taken. Max realized quickly he had been following her and Nathan both. Their photoshoot at the lighthouse and beach were well documented and Max missed Nathan’s smile already.

                She flipped the pages and saw all of the cell phone selfies, the only void of color in the binder there was. Each expression was lined up in rows of three, showcasing her shared feelings of being demeaned to such a task, and Max could have sworn she smiled in at least one of these photos. No, all the expressions were the same ill-slated look. It felt like nothing, no smile, no rise in bone structure and no blemish on her freckled cheeks.

                If there was nothing then where was something? Mark said he wanted her to see and she saw someone that was dead inside. “I don’t get it, I don’t. Mark…I don’t get it.”

                “Look closer Max,” Mark sat down next to her, leaning in. “Don’t look at, look within…”

                Max tried, she truly tried but when on the outside looking in, it was hard to pin point the exact heart of it all. She looked at her eyes, seeing a reflection in each of them; the small reflection of a camera lens. Round and circular, Max could see it for every time she held a camera to her face and took a photo. It was there, reflected, always in her line of sight. Max could see it.

                “I…I see it…” she gasped, clutching the binder. “I can see it, the lens…”

                “There you go,” Jefferson was proud, putting a hand to her shoulder. “You always have it in view, in all of these. No matter the lighting. Max you don’t realize how much you’ve evolved. This is your becoming, your evolution.”

                “I know you’re upset about Nathan, I am as well Max. It will pass. That pain you’re feeling will dissolve because you have ambition to cover for it. Nathan had to die, so you could prosper. He would have held you back, he does that to everyone so they’re level with him. Not with me Max, with me you’ll soar. Only if you give yourself to me, for everything you are, let me guide you, let me teach you, _let me have you_.”

                There was one empty spot on the page, ready for one last photograph and Max traced over the absent outline. She needed to let go of her control, submit herself to another and let them take control. She could ride the waves until she was casted out to sea, landing somewhere better than their hopeless town. Max never thought about submitting to someone and always assumed she had full control of her life and her choices. She never did, she was a player in someone else’s game and they made those decisions for her. It was time she stopped trying to fight them and play along.

                All her life she’d known this day would come, the day she finally let go. She hadn’t expected it so soon in her young life but it was now or never. Die or evolve and Max chose the wise decision. She was an predator taken under the wing of an apex, sheltered until she was ready to be released onto the world.

                _“You have me.”_ Max closed the binder and stood up, walking to the stage and staring at the camera Mark had set up.

                “We’re ending where we began, it’s beautiful Max.” Jefferson smiled as he walked to the camera, loving her pose and repertoire. This was his protégé, one that would carry on his work and cast him into history so he wouldn’t be forgotten. He was a god that molded this girl into his image and she was his most beautiful creation.

                Max stood holding the tethered rope, her lips twitched until she smiled ear to ear, a laugh escaping her lips. This was everything she had worked for and everything she had wanted. To finally have it in her reach, to eliminate all her obstacles, it was truly maddening but in a way she let herself go and achieved her final dreams. Max couldn’t help but break out with laughter, her body shaking with fits.

                This was everything, this was the world. The dark room was her entire life now.

                _“Take the shot.”_


	17. Epilogue

                Celebrating her twenty fourth birthday in an office waiting room, Max held her composure and tried to settle her nerves. She had practiced in the mirror all day for a job interview, marking all her cues and expressions; smiling always came easy these days.

                In her lap, Max held onto a black leather-bound binder with her name etched in gold. _M. Caulfield_. She had compiled her best work all through college and hoped that the people she was interviewing for liked what they saw. She had practiced various techniques through the years, mastering her craft. Her parents had been so proud that she went to California after graduation. They hadn’t even asked where she was getting the money for an L.A. apartment.

                Several others sat around her, all with the same nervous expression. Max was glad she decided to curl her hair for the occasion, she looked more professional that way and showed she took time to better herself and her portfolio.

                Of course while she waited Max couldn’t help but think about how she got here. Her college career prepared her for the world and left her ready for all its cruelty and glory. She had made friends throughout, although she never cared for them in the slightest, she got her name out there. Everyone at home practically knew who Max Caulfield was and that’s all she could have ever wanted.

                Max graduated thanks to the _Nathan Prescott Foundation_ funding her tuition and books. If it weren’t for that boy she would have never excelled. As always Max had to thank herself, it took true courage to put yourself out there and find a path through life with you as your own guide. Although when birds hunted, they often had help and Max didn’t mind a little extra aid.

                The door opened and a woman came out, eyeing all the potential candidates for their company.

                “Maxine Caulfield?”

                “Hello,” Max stood up, holding her portfolio close to her. “I’m Maxine. You must be Dianne?”

                “Yes,” Dianne smiled, shaking her hand. “We spoke on the phone, nice to meet you Miss Caulfield. If you’ll follow me this way. You came _highly_ recommended by Mark Jefferson.”

[](https://ibb.co/qFwVyKG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading this story. This was very therapeutic for me and I needed to write it to get though a rough time in my life. Life is Strange is a very special game to me and it's helped me get through a lot, the story, the music, everything is so calming and I'm enjoying LiS2 at the moment. I wrote this because I always had an idea of a heroine and villains working together and I just wanted to play around and see where it went. Turns out it went better than expected and I'm very proud of this fanfic. I'm just a college student working on her degree and writing this helped me cope with the stress of it all. It was so much fun to write and all the kudos and comments brightened my day! Again, like a broken record: thank you all! I seriously can't express how much I love that people enjoyed this story and I really appreciate it. Thank you, thank you, thank you! -neonVVitch


End file.
